Electrum
by El3v3n
Summary: SM/YGO- On Serenity's 18th birthday her only wish is to visit her fiance on Earth for the first time. She quickly discovers there are many things about Earth that has been kept from her when she encounters the dark and powerful Pharaoh of the golden sands
1. Prologue

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

Prologue

_The faint sound of screams resonated in her head as Serenity found herself surrounded by darkness. Intense pain wracked through her body but try as she might she hadn't the strength to release the tiniest moan of displeasure from her unresponsive body. Her chest heaved uncomfortably as the sounds began to grow louder in her terrified ears sending an excruciating chill down her spine. Never before could she remember experiencing such terrible pain as the burning she felt spread through her body like a terrible wild fire, paralyzing her. Suddenly, she felt her body lifted from the quivering ground. _

_Strong arms cradled her body as she felt great physical warmth wash over her; warmth she had only felt from one other. It drowned the searing ache that pulsed through her body as she felt the smooth and mighty hands support her legs and back._

"_What have you done?!" The guttural demand growled in the deep commanding voice that could only belong to the great pharaoh of Egypt. She confirmed now, that it was within his great and powerful arms she was now embraced. Maniacal laughter rang through the air, it was both female and hateful and although she hadn't the strength to pry open her eyes, she knew it belonged to the offender who had caused her this torment._

"_Please," a voice devoid of breath, both deep but not forceful; she attributed it immediately to her fiancé, Endymion, "__**The**__ Prince of Earth." "She has gained so much power and is too strong for me and my soldiers. Please help us, for my people and Serenity's sake!" Endymion begged. An enraged rumble escaped from Atem's chest as Serenity struggled to open her eyes._

"_How dare you involve her in this petty spat of yours, you've gone too far Endymion!" Serenity felt his arms tremble in anger. "I'll personally see to it that you live through this, and then you'll have to answer to __**me**__." The Pharaoh threatened and abruptly she felt herself shifted into another's arms._

_She wanted to protest; to tell him to run and take her with him. Her body ached from Beryl's terrible attack and the thought of Atem, the man she had grown so close to over the past months suffering the same fate terrified her. Serenity could not open her mouth; she could make no sounds. The pain prevented that as she was helpless and fated only to listen._

"_Protect her, Seto." Atem ordered quietly. She felt a smooth hand brush against her cheek and quickly leave it._

"_I shall, with all of my power." The dark voice who supported her body replied. _

"_Beryl!" Atem's thunderous voice rang through the sky as the screams and noises of destruction fell to silence. "I cannot and will not forgive you for this!"_

_Feminine laughter laced with sinister intent rang through the sky as Serenity visualized the dark sorceress' terrible face._

"_Ah yes, the great and powerful Pharaoh of the golden sands, my dispute does not involve you. Stand down now and I shall forgive this indiscretion once the Golden Kingdom of the tyrant Endymion is under my control!" Beryl warned._

"_Your fight began with me the moment you harmed Serenity." Atem boldly boomed. "I challenge to a shadow game; one in which you cannot refuse!"_

"_And the terms?" Beryl chortled questioningly._

"_The loser's life and soul."_


	2. The Blue Planet

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

The Blue Planet

_Six Months Earlier_

Serenity sighed as she leaned on the balcony railing of the grand moon palace. The cool breeze brushed her soft blonde hair against her face as she cradled her arms to shield them from the cold. That very night had progressed as the celebration of her 18th birthday, which should have been, certainly, a very joyous event. Royalty from all across the universe within the silver alliance's bounds had come to the event dressed in excellent faire. However, the young princess was distraught. It had appeared her most cherished of guests had been unable to attend.

"Endymion." Serenity whispered into the wind as she gazed past the courtyard and the treetops into the sky. Earth, massive in size even at such a distance, glowed in her line of vision like a permanent sapphire set in the sky. The beautiful planet of blues and greens sparkled and shined as she gazed longingly toward it. She recalled her fond memories of her short and forbidden visits to the planet, whenever she could manage to sneak the special transporting key from her mother's armoire as a very young girl.

Serenity smiled at the thought of her younger more rebellious self, often sneaking about and desperate to visit the planet she loved so much; she had been determined to find the reason behind her obsession. Her visits were short stints; she was often caught by Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time, who would quickly return her to the moon all the while her kicking and screaming.

However, one time she had managed to sneak by the wise guardian, and found herself transported to the Golden Kingdom of Elysion. She was captivated by the beauty of its lush greenery, and that fateful day, she had happened upon Endymion…and the rest was history.

She glanced down at her left ring finger to gaze at the glimmering jewel. A rare blue diamond Endymion had given her as a token of their marriage to be, so that she may always be reminded of him and the Earth whenever she could not see it. Her mother, while condemning the Earth for the darkness within its people, had surprisingly blessed their marriage allowing Endymion to visit the Moon whenever he wished.

But tonight, Endymion had not shown. She had assumed he must have been held back by something important, he was after all, the crown prince of Earth. Her trust in him, however, did not stop her heart from aching, as she had not seen or heard from her handsome prince in over a month.

"Serenity!" A voice approached the petite girl. Serenity turned to lock eyes with her mother, the beautiful and wise queen of the Moon and the leader of the planetary Silver alliance. "Why are you out here alone? This is after all, _your _birthday gala." Her mother reminded. "You should be having a good time; are you not satisfied with your gifts?"

Serenity craned her neck to look at a table covered with elaborate gifts, rich fabrics and rare jewelry from across the universe that any ordinary girl would be elated to be given, but Serenity was far from ordinary.

"The gifts are splendid Mother, but you know what I truly desire beyond anything else." Serenity returned her gaze to the mysterious Earth that despite her short but frequent visits, she truly never experienced. "I want to see the types of flowers that grow in his Kingdom's garden, and I wish to swim in the sea off the shores of Elysion!" Serenity pleaded to her silent mother. "I don't want to read about it. I don't wish to look at paintings or listen to stories. I want to see the world I've stared at for as long as I can remember for myself. I _need_ to understand where he comes from." Serenity finished. Queen Serenity sighed as she gazed upon the young blond. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as Princess Serenity remained determined.

"My dearest daughter, I've tried my best to substitute your desire to visit this planet with all the riches in the universe and yet it cannot be drowned. I even blessed your forbidden marriage to Endymion." The Queen sighed. "It is true that there are many things about the Earth you have never experienced, but not all of these things are good things."

"What do you mean mother?"

"Serenity, although the human race may be inherently good, there is a darkness that resides within each of them, even Endymion, and that is why Earth cannot join our peaceful alliance." The Princess rolled her eyes.

"Mother, I know this, but even with the darkness inside, it doesn't make me love him any less!" She pleaded as the Queen upheld her hand invoking silence.

"There's more Serenity. You may think you understand the terms of the disruption of peace. I know you've been taught definitions of war, hatred, and pain but I must warn you, you do not truly _know _the horror that these words contain." Princess Serenity straightened her posture boldly.

"I am not afraid." The Princess stated.

"I know you're not, and that is why I cannot shield you any longer." The Queen said as held out her hand. The Princess' eyes opened wide when a bright flash of light appeared in her palm and upon its fading lie a purely silver skeleton key with a long and slender blade, fitted with a large sparkling jewel at the center of its bow. "I had it made especially for you." The Queen smiled as she threaded a slender silver chain through the holes in its bow and clasped the trinket around her neck.

"My very own transport key?" The Princess asked excitedly.

"Yes Serenity, today you have finally become a woman and while I shall always guide you, the choices you make will be solely your own."

"Thank you mother!" Small tears of joy leaked from the Princess's eyes as she happily embraced her beloved mother

"But please Serenity, before you run off to Earth; _try _to enjoy the remainder of your birthday ball." The Queen begged. Serenity smiled as she grabbed her mother's hand and led her back into the ball room.

"Of course!"

* * *

Endymion rested his head into his hands as he was surrounded at a great table by his four most trusted generals. The sun had long since risen and not a single one of the five men had been granted an ounce of sleep. The Prince's eyes were red with exhaustion as he slammed his fist into the table.

"My Prince," Malachite spoke, "We don't have much of a choice. She has excelled in the skills of her black sorcery and even with the strength of our armies we cannot fend she and her followers off alone."

"We have to beseech his assistance." Jadeite finished Malachite's thought as Endymion sighed.

"And what do you suggest we do to persuade him? He's by far the wealthiest man in this world and will not accept any riches for his favor; he'll only accept one thing…" Nephrite trailed as Endymion leapt from his seat.

"That is not an option!" Endymion bellowed.

"Nephrite, are you truly suggesting that our prince bow before a heathen king who believes he's a living God?! You must have lost your mind. Endymion is the true and rightful heir to rule this planet and it is only a matter of time until our prince will become ruler of the silver alliance and use the universe's allies to claim the entire Earth as his kingdom!" Zoisite roared. Nephrite opened his mouth to protest when a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" Endymion groaned as the door slowly opened.

"Your majesty," The guard kneeled and then stood. "Princess Serenity is here to see you!"

"What?!" The room of men questioned simultaneously shocking the poor messenger.

* * *

Serenity sighed happily as she sat upon a wooden swing in the beautiful castle gardens. She inhaled deeply so she could smell and taste the roaring sea as she listened to the waves crash against the cliffs of Elysion, upon which the prince's great castle perched. Her mind drifted back to the moments before she left the moon and her mother's warning.

"_Be careful Serenity, we'll be watching."_

She rolled her eyes. Of course she hadn't been granted complete freedom, but she couldn't complain as she was perfectly content to be just outside her fiancé's castle.

"Serenity!" Endymion called out. Serenity leapt from her swing and joined to greet him. She hugged him with all her might as he lifted her into the air placing a passionate kiss upon her lips. "What are you doing here? Won't you get caught by Pluto?" Endymion asked worriedly. He settled her into his arms as Serenity grinned mischievously revealing the key that hung around her neck and hidden within her white dress.

"You could say I've been given the keys to freedom."

The two strolled along the cliffs as Serenity looked happily down upon the waves in their attempt to climb the high walls.

"I am truly sorry for missing your birthday celebration my love. There have been some serious issues that have come up in my kingdom." Endymion alluded as concern flashed across Serenity's face.

"I knew you would only miss it for something important. What troubles Elysion?"

Endymion sighed as he stopped and stood before Serenity as they overlooked the cliffs. He brushed the bangs from her eyes and pulled her into an embrace.

"A crazed woman who was once a servant in the castle apparently went mad upon finding out about our engagement. I guess she had fallen in love with me."

"Who wouldn't?" Serenity teased as she buried her head into his chest.

"Unfortunately, she has acquired great power and followers through the practice of sorcery, and my generals believe that our armies will not be suitable enough to defend Elysion from her assault."

"Who is this person?"

"Her name is Beryl" Endymion sighed. "Ironically, she's been announcing herself to those she torments as Queen Beryl, again, bitter against our love. We cannot beat her alone Serenity…" he trailed. Serenity stiffened and took a step back from him.

"You know my mother's law, Endymion. The alliance will not fight unless one of their own is threatened." Serenity reminded.

"Yes, I know Serenity. This isn't what you want to hear but that is why I must leave Elysion today for several months."

"Why?" Serenity demanded.

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you." Endymion began, "While I am the true and rightful prince of this planet, there are many other Kingdoms ruled by others in this world." Serenity's mouth fell open as she took a moment to absorb his words.

"Why would you lie to me?" Serenity asked quietly.

"I was afraid you wouldn't love me if you found out the truth; that I had been unable to claim the entire Earth as my Kingdom." Serenity shook her head.

"Endymion, I would love you if you weren't even a prince at all! But I don't understand, why must you rule the entire Earth? Elysion is so beautiful, why isn't it enough?" Endymion turned is back to her as he faced the sea.

"It is my birthright Serenity; you haven't had pieces of your planet denied from you. I don't expect you to understand." He said. Serenity felt beside herself as she stared into his flowing cape as it fluttered into the wind. She felt a pang of the darkness within him escape. It was rather infrequent he would show this side of himself but it nevertheless caused her mother's previous warning to resurface in her head. She didn't understand this foreign dark side that humans contained within them, but she had a feeling she was soon bound to experience more of it.

"Anyway," he turned back to face Serenity. "One of the kings in a far away land is very powerful and has a great army. I must go to him to employ his help against this adversary before she destroys my people. I'm afraid I must leave today." He explained. Serenity hung her head. She had just arrived! It had been much too long since she had seen him last and she refused to wait any longer.

"Then I shall go with you." Serenity said as Endymion shook his head.

"No Serenity! It's far too dangerous. You've never been past the borders of Elysion and I can assure you, the place we are traveling to is of a great distance and filled with heathen and evil men." Endymion warned. Serenity gave him a small smile and once again revealed the key that shone around her neck.

"Your great distance can be shortened to a matter of seconds if we use my transport key." Serenity explained as Endymion's eyes grew wide. "You don't have much time, and I know you don't want to admit it but…you need me."

* * *

With the aid of Serenity's magical key, Serenity and Endymion accompanied by his four trusted generals and several guards appeared in a mysterious place. Serenity hadn't known what to expect when she was told where to transport to but she had been secretly excited about it. She wondered what kind of new plants and wildlife she would encounter. It was an understatement to say she was rather disappointed upon her arrival to this new place.

The sun beat down upon her as she quickly shielded her sensitive eyes. The heat overwhelmed her as she took in her surroundings only to see a tundra full of hot golden sand.

"This is why I told you to bring your cloak." Endymion reminded as Serenity pulled up the hood of her silvery silk laden cloak. "Keep the hood on at all times. The sun is very dangerous here and we can't risk you being recognized. These people aren't civilized." Serenity nodded meekly as her eyes focused on what was before them. She saw a grand city that shined of yellow gold before her, and at the very south of it stood various strange looking triangular buildings and a large palace at its center.

Serenity groaned. She had not expected there to be such a barren place on Earth. From a distance, it appeared as if all of it was lush and beautiful. This place however, reminded her of a parallel of the moon. It contained no to very little greenery, very much like her home except its sands were golden compared to the alabaster silver sands she had grown accustomed to.

The small caravan had soon entered the city and before long began to be noticed as they stuck out to the common passerby. Serenity's mouth hung open as she observed. The people of the city looked very different from the other humans she had observed in Elysion. Their skin was a deep shade of tan and all that she saw had dark hair and eyes. Many of the men walked about shirtless or with very little clothing; she attributed this to the extreme heat of this peculiar place as the women wore modest robes. Endymion led the way toward the grand palace at the city's center as Serenity fell behind walking between Zoisite and Malachite. Serenity had never cared much for Zoisite, even the few times she had met him. He was often quite rude and condescending to the Princess' instilled peaceful beliefs, but she tolerated him nonetheless.

"Malachite, who is this King and what is he like?" Serenity asked pleasantly. Malachite looked upon the small young girl and couldn't help but smile.

"He is the King of Egypt; here they refer to him as Pharaoh. I can't tell you much about him. Only Endymion has met him once before. I've only heard the stories…" Malachite trailed.

"There are stories?" she asked curiously.

"Stories that would give a little Moon princess nightmares" Zoisite chuckled. Serenity hid her surprised face beneath her hood as she turned to face him.

"I do not fear fairy tales." She responded harshly earning another laugh from Zoisite.

"This is no fairy tale, Serenity. The Pharaoh is told to have extraordinary powers he uses to instill fear within the wretched people of this Kingdom. They say he can crush your mind with the flick of his wrist and drive a man mad by only the sound of his voice." Zoisite darkly explained as Serena continued to hide her disturbed expression. "His eyes are said to be a murderous crimson color, derived from all the lives he has taken."

"Zoisite, stop" Jadeite warned.

"I just wanted our little princess to know what she'd be encountering." Zoisite defended with a smirk. Serenity said nothing as Zoisite's words rolled around in her mind. She felt evermore fearful as they approached the palace, but hid her concerns within. When they finally arrived, Endymion turned to her and lifted her chin with his hand to look into her eyes beneath the hood.

"Stay as close behind me as possible at all times. Do not speak or reveal yourself. This is very important Serenity." Endymion ordered earning a curt nod from his fiancé. Just then, Serenity looked upon a muscular guard who belted something toward them as he and many others stood at the gate. It was in a language she had never heard before and was shocked when Endymion responded in also in a foreign tone. The head guard gave a curt nod and a large stone door was opened before them. With a gulp, Serenity followed Endymion along with the others through the great doors.

* * *

A few notes about this story! This is essentially AU for both the Yu Gi Oh and Sailor Moon worlds, however, the characters are still themselves. If you couldn't tell already...this story is going to be more "dark" than some of my other stories in the past which generally tend to be light hearted. There will be mature themes but nothing crazy enough to have it rated "M," but if that does happen...I suppose I'll just change the rating!

Thanks for reading and I would enjoy your feedback!

~Kochou-hime


	3. The Pharaoh

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

The Pharaoh

Serenity quickly moved her legs to keep up with the fast walking Endymion who took effortless and much longer strides than she. The Princess momentarily huffed at her shortness before peeling her eyes from Endymion's flowing cape to take in her surroundings. Her eyes widened as she noticed their small group was now passing through a gauntlet of identically clothed guards with fearsome spears and swords. The men's faces were cold and expressionless with large bodies appearing as if they had been chiseled from stone. She gulped turning her face slightly upward to gaze at the tall vaulted ceiling containing a strange written language of images and symbols she did not recognize.

"Wow…" she whispered quietly as she suddenly was stopped by a pair of hands. She looked to see Endymion had halted her from crashing into him as they had now stopped before another large set of stone doors.

"You remember what I've told you?" Endymion asked worriedly as Serenity nodded without a sound. "Please obey; I beg of you." He reiterated as the stone doors began to slowly open. Serenity could hear the sound of her thumping heart grow louder and faster as a great golden light escaped from the doorway. Her eyes filled with wonder as she took in a room that seemed to be completely crafted from solid yellow gold. She breathed in amazement at the intricate paintings on the walls and ceilings. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. She slowly walked behind Endymion and noticed that the guards and generals began to surround her, blocking her in a circle with her Prince at the front. She moved her covered eyes to face Endymion's back when suddenly he extended his cape with his arm and the cloth effectively blocking her view of what he was able to see before him.

'What's the deal?' Serenity thought to herself, annoyed, as she attempted to curiously poke her head around the cape to see.

"Heathen…" she heard Zoisite whisper, barely audible at all. She heard a deep and rich throated chuckle escape from a male followed by a more feminine sounding giggle. Serenity was nearly dying from curiosity as she tried her best to peek around Endymion's blockade.

"Exspectata, obduco diu, Endymion." A deep and arrogant sounding voice came from a few feet away followed again by a feminine giggle.

"Your confidence in my Egyptian flatters me, but this conversation would best be carried out in the universal language, Pharaoh." Endymion said with a smirk. Serenity focused her ears carefully to listen as she continued to hear feminine giggles.

"So, that's what the Earth is calling it now?" Came a different masculine voice, this one resonating annoyance.

"Calm yourself, High Priest Seto." The same velvety voice that had first greeted the visitors, now in the official language adopted by the Silver Alliance. "Welcome Endymion, we've been expecting you. I'm surprised you got here so soon, however, Priest Isis just foretold your visit yesterday."

Serenity was annoyed. Sure, she was told to not reveal herself but she would have at least liked to be able to _see _this person she had helped Endymion travel so far to speak with.

"Yes Pharaoh, it has. I would like to speak with on a matter of great importance, but I must first request you ensure the decency of your women first." Endymion said boldly. Serenity could hear whispers all around her as a small chuckle came from the Pharaoh. Slowly, Endymion began to lower his cape using his arm to push Serenity's body behind him. Before she could fully be concealed behind her prince, she stuck out her head to see what had been blocked from her.

Her mouth fell open as her eyes filled of a man seated upon a throne made of solid gold. Upon his lap sat two scantily clad women with floor length skirts designed with high slits reaching the top of their thighs. They were adjusting their tops leaving Serenity's mind only to wonder why two women would be seated in a throne room with their upper halves exposed. The women blocked the majority of her view of the man as she was once again eclipsed by Endymion's much taller body.

Serenity shifted her view to her side and noticed that a woman stood just before a small set of stairs. She was not dressed scantily as the other women, but instead wore long and white elegant robes with her hair covered. After a few moments the woman seemed to look past the guards who blocked Serenity from her view to look directly at the Princess. Suddenly, a gold necklace around her neck began to glow.

"Tell me Endymion," once again sounded the voice of the eclipsed Pharaoh, "why have you traveled so far to speak with me?" He finished with an amused tone. Serenity kept her eyes focused on the woman as she began taking steps toward the small group. Her necklace continued to grow brighter and brighter. Serenity watched as another man, dressed in white with covered hair and a strange golden ring around his neck approached the woman.

"Isis, are you having a vision?" The man asked her.

"Yes, Mahad" the woman called Isis said. With her eyes closed the woman once again wet her lips to speak. "Clothes of fine silver reveal purity true and white; hidden there, lie the heiress of the brightest light." The woman said simply.

"A riddle." The Pharaoh said with excitement in his voice. "Very interesting, Endymion, do you have any idea what it could be?" He said a few stern words in his own language as Serenity listened to movement at the back of the room.

"I don't have time for riddles, Pharaoh. My kingdom has been plagued with a horrible adversary that could very well threaten your own kingdom after she's done with mine. I humbly ask your assistance in defeating her." Endymion said sternly.

"Ah yes, I should have guessed you would come asking for such a thing." The Pharaoh said with a laugh. Serenity could tell by his voice that he was approaching closer to Endymion and their group. "You know my law." He said firmly; the deep and ominous voice now just feet away from Endymion. "However, if you should find yourself able to defeat me, the king of games, in solving this riddle, Egypt shall assist you in your war against this adversary." The Pharaoh proposed. His voice seemed to inject fear directly into Serenity's heart as she unconsciously gripped onto Endymion's cape.

"And if I can't?" Endymion asked wearily. The Pharaoh chuckled.

"No counter terms." He replied. Serenity listened as Endymion repeated the words of the riddle quietly to himself. She looked around her and observed that the generals were also trying to take a crack at the riddle themselves. She thought closely for a moment and glanced down at her hands. Her eyes opened wide as she noticed her sleeves of her sparkling cloak that mimicked shining gray metal.

'Clothes of fine silver…' she thought in her head looking down at her sleeves. 'Heiress…' Serenity's eyes went wide.

"Oh my…" she whispered silently as she wildly went to tug on Endymion's cape. "Endymion!" she hissed as quietly as possible. Zoisite reached over and grabbed onto Serenity's arm and gave her a side glance that could kill, if looks could do that. Serenity fought against Zoisite's grip to no avail but it was enough to make the silent rustling noticeable to others present in the room.

"Endymion, is there someone standing behind you?" The Pharaoh asked. Serenity froze, as Zoisite released the tight grip he had on her arm.

"No one of importance to you." Endymion seethed. The Pharaoh chuckled.

"Seto, if you could do the honors." The Pharaoh said. Suddenly a bright light erupted in the room and all of the guards, generals, and Endymion were thrown to the far side of the room.

Serenity grabbed onto her arm where it had been tightly held as she finally realized she was now standing in the middle of the room, without any protection. She looked directly into the tanned chest of a man that stood before her. She blinked at his defined muscles as she slowly lifted her hooded eyes to his face. Her mouth fell open as she looked into a pair of crimson eyes. They nearly mimicked brilliant rubies as the light danced within them. His face was stern and strong; adorned with gold earrings and a golden headpiece containing a design of a peculiar eye. His hair was wild, while its base was black; it was tinted by crimson at the edges. Long and golden bangs hung over his face and tendrils streaked through his hair. She quickly composed herself and pieced together his expression. He looked upon her, bored, with an eyebrow raised and hands on his hips which were covered by a white cloth with gold intricacies.

"You are the answer to the riddle." He said in a deep commanding voice as he looked down at her cloaked figure. "You are one of Endymion's servants?" He asked; the tone in his voice unimpressed. Serenity opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't form words due to the lack of air in her lungs as she stared at the man whose mere presence exerted a dark power over her.

"Serenity!" Endymion exclaimed from the back of the room. Serenity noticed that one of the men standing father behind the Pharaoh snapped up his head and looked directly toward them.

"Serenity?" The old man questioned simply as his mouth fell open. Serenity took a deep breath and reached for the hood on her cloak and pulled it down.

"I am no servant." She said as she looked into the eyes of the Pharaoh, now feeling completely exposed. "I am Serenity, the crown Princess of the Moon."

The Pharaoh's mouth fell open as collective gasps came from the room. Serenity felt as if the dark presence he had exerted on her had been lifted. Almost as if revealing her face had somehow reflected the fear he had once caused her and sent it flying away. Her ocean blue eyes reflected the light beautifully as her long golden hair nearly blended in with the treasures in the room as it shined. The Pharaoh was frozen; completely stunned at the woman before him who stood several inches shorter than he. She stared into his widened eyes, now unafraid as the light within her pushed against his darkness and the fear it once bestowed.

"So the rumors are true." A muscle bound man with dark hair said. "The Prince of Elysion _has _won the heart of the Moon Princess!" He said unbelievably holding a pair of golden scales into the air.

"Incredible. She looks just like her mother." said the hooded old man who appeared to recognize her name before.

"Indeed." The Pharaoh finally spoke as his surprised expression was replaced by an arrogant smirk that flew across his lips. He gently reached down and took her hand in his; placing a soft kiss on the top of it. "Welcome to Egypt, Princess Serenity." He said thickly as Serenity furiously blushed. "I am the Pharaoh of this land, but please, call me Atem." He finished as hushed whispers circulated around the room. Serenity felt frozen as she stared at the incredibly handsome and intimidating man before her. She felt his presence wash over her again as the top of her right hand tingled from where his lips had made contact.

"Pharaoh!" Serenity turned at the sound of her fiancé's voice to see him rapidly approach and draw his sword. He held it before him as grabbed Serenity by her waist and pulled her behind him. "Like I said, she is no one of importance to you!" The Pharaoh lifted an eyebrow as the guards sprung pointing their weapons at Endymion and Serenity.

"You dare threaten the Pharaoh!" The High Priest bellowed. "Leave this land at once, and never return!" Endymion growled as he sheathed his sword and swung Serenity into his arms.

"Gladly, let's go men!" Endymion commanded as he started walking toward the door at the end of the room. Serenity let out a small squeak as she looked upon all the guards directing their weapons threateningly toward them and once again felt genuinely frightened. The young princess had never been threatened or under any sort of danger before. She tossed one last look over the shoulder to look at the Pharaoh who stood looking angry with his arms crossed. He locked eyes with her as she sadly gazed into his crimson depths. Quite suddenly his expression changed to one of panic as he cleared his throat.

"Endymion, wait." He said calmly but his tone demanding. Endymion halted and turned to face the Pharaoh once more. "Perhaps I was a little hasty on my decision before. You've traveled far and we hadn't even a chance to discuss your situation. Please, stay and dine with me along with my council and we'll discuss it." Endymion said nothing for a moment as he gently placed the Princess onto her feet. He walked over to his trusted generals appearing as if he was going to discuss the matter with them. Serenity was standing alone again as she tried her best to hear their conversation, but to no avail. She turned, once again to look at the Pharaoh.

The two barely clothed women who had sat on his lap before walked up beside him and clung onto his body whispering quiet things in the language of Egypt that Serenity had no idea existed until that very day. They pushed their bodies against him and Serenity wished to look away from the disgustingly public display but found herself unable to do so. The Pharaoh, who called himself Atem, had caught her eyes in a merciless trap with his own. A wicked smirk played across his face as he neither flinched nor responded to the two beautiful women. His attention was focused completely on her.

"This is our only chance, Endymion. You're not going to get a better opportunity than this." Zoisite hissed, out of earshot from anyone but the five of them, as Malachite, the lead and wisest general shook his head.

"I don't like the looks of this. You saw yourself how his manner and attitude completely changed as soon as Serenity revealed herself." He warned. Both Jadeite and Nephrite nodded.

"Serenity is not safe here. Endymion, you need to send her home first." Nephrite advised. Endymion appeared to contemplate when Zoisite interrupted again.

"She can't go back. Not yet. He's clearly intrigued by her and she's our only chance at him helping us. Do you want to risk Elysion to that Wench of a Sorceress?"

"Zoisite is right." The Prince finally admitted.

"It doesn't matter if he's right my Prince. What are you really willing to risk to obtain his assistance; the very life of the Princess?" Jadeite asked unbelievably. Endymion did not answer as he turned away from the group and took his place beside Serenity

"Pharaoh, I thank you for your offer and we would be most delighted to join you." Endymion said boldly as he wrapped an arm around Serenity's waist shaking her out of the Pharaoh's trance. The smirk momentarily was replaced by a sneer but that too quickly faded as the Pharaoh regarded Endymion.

"Excellent, I shall instruct a palace servant to bring you, your court, and…" he trailed giving Serenity a smile, "her highness of course, to the grand hall just after sunset." Endymion nodded as their party was led out of the great King's throne room.

* * *

Several hours later, Serenity, now cloak-less in her traditional dress, strolled along one of the palace hallways with Endymion at her side. She looked out of the great glasses windows at the city below in wonder. While truly intrigued by this new place, it was far from what she had imagined her _perfect_ trip to Earth would entail.

"When shall we return to Elysion?" Serenity asked hopefully, breaking the silence between them.

"All discussions should be taken care of tonight. We will return no later than the morning." He said giving the Princess somewhat of a sad smile. They came across a large door where Zoisite exited.

"My Prince, we have many things to discuss with you, alone." Zoisite said tossing Serenity a look. Serenity pouted as Endymion let go of her hand and followed Zoisite through the doors.

"Please don't wander off Serenity." He begged right before the door shut behind him. Although it was far from lady like, Serenity stomped her foot in annoyance and glared at the closed door. She stormed off down the hall away from the room. She continued her brisk walk until she reached the very end of the hallway leading to a large balcony open to the outside world. She momentarily forgot her anger and breathed in wonder as she gazed upon the city below. The buildings flickered red and gold as the Sun slowly descended; leaving the sky. The anger returned as she crossed her arms glaring into the sunset.

"I'm apparently not allowed to do anything at all but stand around and be…Princess-y" She growled under her breath.

"And what does that entail?" Asked a lush voice behind her. Serenity turned her head to see the Pharaoh leaning against the doorway of the balcony. He stood with his arms crossed revealing their power as the creases from his muscles created shadows in the fading light. He was fully clothed now. His once bare upper half was now covered by a cream tunic with a few golden accents. At his back flowed a long and dark blue cape adding even more royalty to his appearance.

"Good evening, Pharaoh." Serenity said catapulting herself completely into polite princess-mode as she curtsied toward the Egyptian royal. He smirked and walked up beside her.

"Please, Princess, call me Atem." He reassured once again placing a kiss upon her right hand. Her skin burned pleasantly from the touch of his lips as she slowly breathed in.

"Only if you call me Serenity." She said cleverly with a smile.

"Serenity," he said softly as he leaned against the balcony railing looking out toward the setting sun. "Now, what is it you are not allowed to do?" He asked clearly not forgetting her comment. Serenity laughed putting her hand behind her head nervously.

"Oh, its nothing really. I was just really hoping to spend time with Endymion on my visit to Earth, but he's very busy. I suppose I should be more supportive." She sighed. Atem frowned for a moment but quickly replaced it with his characteristic and attractive smirk.

"Well, as long as you are in my palace. You may do whatever you wish, even if its not Princess-y." He said specifically annunciating the term she had used. Serenity laughed as she looked to the Pharaoh.

"I can wander off wherever I want?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course."

"Sit on your throne and pretend to make very official decisions?" She said in a mock male sounding tone.

"You have my official permission." He laughed. Serenity thought for a moment.

"Commandeer your entire army?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He chuckled and smirked looking directly into her eyes.

"And I assume you would use my great army to assist your fiancé's predicament?" He asked in an almost purr.

"Of course." Serenity replied, thinking she may be on to something.

"Unfortunately, that's not part of the deal, since I promised you could do whatever you wished _inside _the palace." He smirked wickedly to her.

"Damn." She said with a laugh, completely letting loose from her instilled Princess manners.

"It was a good effort." Atem complimented with a chuckle. Suddenly, the sound of quick footsteps pattered down the hall. Both Atem and Serenity turned to see a palace guard running toward them.

"Why do you interrupt me?" Atem demanded darkly causing a shudder to travel down Serenity's spine. The guard quickly fell to his knees.

"Please forgive me Great Pharaoh; there is a disturbance at the Palace gates." The guard pleaded. Atem nodded and the guard stood and ran off.

"Excuse me Serenity." Atem said as he turned to dash down the hallway.

"Take me with you!" Serenity demanded grabbing on to his cape. Atem paused.

"You'll be much safer here." Atem told her as he began to leave once again.

"Whatever I wish?" Serenity reminded. The Pharaoh once again stopped and turned to smirk wickedly toward her.

"Yes, of course." Before Serenity had time to speak she was scooped into the Pharaoh's arms as he went flying down the palace hallway. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck as her mouth fell agape at the incredible speed at which they moved. He ran much faster than any other she had seen before and he was carrying her like she was nothing more than a weightless feather. They soon stopped at the Palace doorway as Atem placed a dazed Serenity onto her feet. The Pharaoh's Priests and guards crowded around something as Atem made his way through them with Serenity following close behind.

The Pharaoh stopped dead in his tracks as he looked toward the ground. Serenity pushed herself to stand just beside the Pharaoh and a gasp escaped her mouth at what she saw. She covered her mouth in absolute horror as she stared down at a crumpled man dressed in Elysion armor…covered in blood.

"I must…speak…to the Prince." The man gasped as Serenity went completely pale. Atem turned to look at her and concern flashed through his eyes. He looked toward a short girl with brown hair standing just across from them.

"Mana!" He said nodding toward Serenity. Mana nodded and quickly was by Serenity's side and dragging her by her hand away from the scene. Serenity said nothing as she ran behind Mana who led her down the halls. After what seemed like an eternity the two entered a grand room with a large white bed at its center. Mana led Serenity to sit beside her on the bed.

"Es vos puteus?" Mana asked her as Serenity looked toward her, confused.

"Oh, sorry!" The girl nearly giggled, "Are you alright?" Mana asked in Serenity's language. Tears started to flow down Serenity's cheeks. Mana frowned.

"What happened to that man? I've never seen anyone so…injured." Serenity choked. Mana appeared to ponder for a moment.

"Um…he had a really bad accident." Mana lied.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dread crossed Mana's face.

"I think I heard someone say he was going to be." Mana lied again. "Try not to worry; you're the Moon Princess right? My name's Mana!" The girl said cheerfully. Serenity seemed to cheer up a little bit.

"Call me Serenity." She said now smiling. "Are you a princess too?" Mana snickered.

"No way! I'm a magician!" She said proudly, "A good one too. I'm also the Pharaoh's best friend...well, if you don't count Mahad, or Seto…" Serenity giggled at the funny girl.

* * *

Endymion bolted toward the palace entrance followed by his generals and guards where the Pharaoh stood above the dying man alongside his trusted Priests. The Prince knelt beside the soldier.

"What happened?" Endymion demanded. The dying man sucked in a breath.

"My Prince, Beryl and her minions attacked and destroyed the blockade of guards protecting Elysion." A gurgling sound came from the man's throat as he sucked in another breath. "There's nothing stopping her from attacking Elysion, she'll be there in less than week." The man stuttered in pain. Endymion stood up with his hands covered in the man's blood. "Mercy!" The dying man pleaded. Seto, The High Priest, knelt and quickly snapped the man's neck, successfully putting him out of his misery. Endymion wiped his hands on a cloth offered by a palace servant as he looked toward the Pharaoh who looked darkly upon him.

"I don't think we have time to discuss this over a meal." Endymion said lowly as the Pharaoh sneered and narrowed his eyes.

"Of all the great treasures I possess; my greatest is the people of Egypt, and that includes my loyal army!" The Pharaoh bellowed toward the Prince of Elysion. "I will lend you half of my superior defenses to aid in your victory but only if you provide an act of good faith."

"What is it Pharaoh? Anything?" Endymion asked now desperate. The Pharaoh crossed his mighty arms and closed his eyes.

"If I am to lend you my most precious treasure, than you are to leave me yours until you return." The Pharaoh announced as his eyes snapped open.

"No." Malachite whispered knowing full and well what the Pharaoh was suggesting as he tried to persuade the Prince. Endymion silenced him by holding up his hand.

"We have an agreement." Endymion said finitely.

* * *

Serenity 'ooh'd and awe'd" at the light show Mana was demonstrating for her with her magical staff.

"Its so beautiful!" Serenity exclaimed. "You truly are a great magician." Serenity smiled at the girl. Mana grinned proudly.

"This isn't even half of what I can do! Maybe if you stay tomorrow we can go outside and I'll show you even more-" Mana was cut off by a knock at her door. She quickly hopped off of the bed and cracked it open and frowned at the newcomer.

"Excuse me, I was told Serenity would be here. I need to speak with her." Mana pointed to the bed as she stepped out of the room wearily. Endymion entered the room and shut the door. Serenity smiled upon seeing her fiancé and rushed to hug him, only to frown at his expression.

"What's wrong Endymion?" She asked concerned. He sighed and sat her down on the bed beside him.

"Serenity, something very serious has come up. Beryl is already on her way to attack Elysion. I must go back." Serenity gasped as she hugged him.

"Then I will go with you!" Serenity announced bravely as Endymion gently peeled the girl off of him.

"You cannot Serenity, its much too dangerous." Serenity huffed.

"Well, I can at least transport you back there before I return home." Serenity said looking at her special transport key.

"Serenity, I need to talk to you about something." Endymion said uncomfortably. "I…need you to stay here. Until I return."

"Here?" Serenity questioned. "In Egypt? Why?" She demanded. Endymion sighed.

"The Pharaoh has agreed to lend me half of his army, but as an act of faith, I must leave him my most precious treasure until I return." Endymion said as he stroked her face. "That's you, Serenity." Serenity blinked tears from her eyes as she was at a loss of words. "But, at any time you feel threatened or if someone tries to hurt you, you should transport yourself home at once! I don't care what the Pharaoh does to punish me, I won't have you stay here if its not safe." Tears flew from Serenity's eyes.

"No, I will stay. He won't have any reason to harm you." Serenity said as she looked into Endymion's eyes. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips as he stood to leave.

"I'm instructing Zoisite to stay here, to help protect you." Endymion said as he looked down at her.

"Zoisite?" Serenity asked in distaste, but didn't wish to complain on the subject and upset him further. "Alright…" She said as he walked to the door.

"Goodbye Serenity." He said quickly exiting and shutting the door.

"Endymion, wait!" She cried as she rushed to banging her fists on the closed door. Serenity gasped as she put her hand over the left side of her chest and crumbled to the ground. "Wait…" She whimpered as she curled into a fetal position on the floor and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

I would like to thank **Sesshy's Mistress, Scarlet Moon, Yami Nocturna, ****Cosmic-lover, **and **Failisse** for taking the time to read and review this story! I appreciate it so SO much! ^^

By the way... The "Egyptian" language used is really latin that I used with an English-Latin translator...just a cool effect.

Let me know what you think!

~Kochou-hime


	4. A Dangerous Encounter

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

A Dangerous Encounter

Serenity's eyes momentarily fluttered open but were soon squeezed shut once more in surprise to the bright light that filled the room. She whimpered softly and rolled over to her right side; sighing happily as she clung onto the soft and magnificent sheets that covered her body.

'Sheets?' she thought to herself in wonder as she abruptly sat up with her eyes open wide. Blinking, her mouth fell open as she observed her surroundings. This was certainly not the place she had fallen asleep. She sat atop a high bed decorated in purely white sheets of the softest material the Princess had ever felt. Surrounding her was a translucent veil that hung over four intricately carved bed posts whose golden finish glimmered in the morning light. Slowly, she stepped out of the bed feeling the cool touch of the rich marble floor beneath her feet. Her hair graced the top of the floor as it had fallen out of its traditional style throughout the night. She straightened her wrinkled dress and walked around the room.

It was absolutely splendid, in both its massive size and intricate dressings. Symbols like the ones she had seen in the Pharaoh's throne room graced the walls as she looked to a private balcony that extended from the room. She began to make her way to it when there came a knock at the door. Quickly, she dashed to a large golden vanity and hurriedly pulled her hair into lazy pigtailed holds and further attempted to remove the wrinkles from her dress. Rubbing away the dried tears from the night before from her face, she cleared her throat and approached the door.

"Come in." She said sweetly as the door timidly opened.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Mana exalted as she suddenly burst through the door and hugged Serenity. Serenity yelped in surprised but happily returned the embrace to the girl of similar height.

"Good morning, Mana!" Serenity said happily. "I'm a bit confused though, where am I?" Mana laughed.

"This is the Pharaoh's room!" Mana exclaimed as Serenity's face turned a deep shade of red.

"What?!" She demanded in disbelief as Mana rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, what I meant to say is that this is _one _of his rooms. This is the grandest one; he's given it to you for the duration of your stay." Mana corrected. Serenity breathed a sigh as the awkward moment was remedied. "I had one of the guards carry you in here last night. You looked so sad, so I didn't want to wake you." She explained.

"I'm so sorry for that." Serenity said guiltily, "Thank you, yesterday was…trying." Mana momentarily frowned but her face quickly lit up again as she grabbed her hand and led her to one of the doors within the great room.

"Don't worry about it. I promise you're really going to enjoy your stay here. Let's get you cleaned up for breakfast!" She buzzed happily as she swung open the door. The new room revealed a large pool full of water that sparkled from the sky lights above. Its waters nearly glowed as the pool's bottom was crafted from solid gold and precious gems.

"Is everything in the palace made from gold?" Serenity asked in complete disbelief.

"The Pharaoh demands only the best, and this is one of his private baths!" Mana explained. Suddenly, the room went black as her dress went over her head and she felt herself tumbling into the water. "In ya go!" Mana laughed as she delicately laid her dress over a chair. Serenity's face became completely red as she sank down in the water, doing her best to not expose herself. "The Pharaoh insisted that you be assigned several servants to take care of you, but don't worry! I promised him I'd look after you instead!" She said happily as she stripped off her clothes and dove into the pool. The Princess yelped in shock as Mana swam up beside her. "Ok, let's wash that beautiful hair of yours!"

After the peculiar bathing ritual, both Mana and Serenity stood before the vanity wrapped in fine cloth material styling their hair.

"I forgot to tell you Serenity, Endymion left you a note." Mana explained as she handed over the letter. She promptly dropped her brush and quickly opened the note to read.

_My dearest Serenity,_

_I apologize for leaving with such haste yesterday. I couldn't bear to see your tears. I can assure you that you will be completely safe in Egypt while I'm away. The Pharaoh gave me his word that absolutely no harm would come to you and I know him well enough to be sure his vow is unbreakable. One of his magicians enchanted our horses to get us with Egypt's army to Elysion with great speed; I am truly thankful for his assistance although the cost has nearly been unbearable. Hopefully, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving you here for this short while. Please listen to Zoisite; his main objective is to protect you._

_With all my love,_

_Endymion_

Serenity wiped a silent tear away from her face as she quickly folded the letter and placed it atop the vanity. Mana eyed her carefully as the two quickly went back to getting ready. The Princess reached to retrieve her dress when she was stopped my Mana.

"No way! The Pharaoh had his servants buy you a complete wardrobe." Mana yanked her by the hand toward a large closet where hundreds of pieces of clothing hung.

"Wow…he is quite generous." Serenity said in wonder as she reached for a dress. Her eyes went wide as she held it before her. "This is rather revealing…" she said in awe earning a giggle from Mana.

"And expensive too, those clasps are made from solid gold!" She explained, "It's the latest fashion." Serenity reached back into the closet to find a more modest dress. The one she found was quite elegant made from a light pink fabric. As she pulled the garment on she spied something that sparkled within the closet and hung toward the very front away from the others.

"What is _that_?" Serenity asked as stared in awe at the sparkling dress.

"_Electrum,_" Mana breathed in wonder as Serenity stared at the dress. It was incredibly beautiful although far too revealing for a proper Princess to wear. Its fabric appeared to be silver although it had a soft tinge of golden color throughout the fabric and metallic accents along it. The midsection was open to reveal the wearer's waist as brilliant diamonds lined the top of the opening. High slits at the side of the skirt appeared to reach thigh high as intricate designs made in precious stones trailed the lining.

"What?" Serenity asked at the unfamiliar word.

"This dress the Pharaoh demanded to be made for you last night. Its cost alone could feed the kingdom for a year! Electrum is our word for a mix between gold and silver that creates a beautiful metal. The color looks just like it!" Mana exclaimed. "Its very formal, I'm sure he would like you to wear it to the grand hetmet which is coming up soon, I believe it's referred to as a celebration in your language. The city provides offerings to our great Pharaoh each year; it's really fantastic!"

"While I appreciate the thought, there it no way I can wear that. It's as revealing as it is beautiful!" Serenity protested.

"Oh you'll wear it. The Pharaoh _always _gets his way." She said smugly glancing out the window toward the sun. "Uh oh! We have to go. The Pharaoh will not be happy if I bring you late!" Serenity let herself be drug again for the umpteenth time as the women quickly exited the room into the palace hallways.

"So I am eating breakfast with the Pharaoh this morning?" Serenity asked as the two quickly buzzed along.

"Yes, every morning the Pharaoh meets for a formal breakfast with his ganeum and a formal dinner with his council of priests, and me of course. He's insisted that you attend both! So, I won't be attending breakfast with you but I'll see you afterwards and we can eat together at dinner." Mana explained.

"What's a _ganeum_?" Serenity asked. Mana giggled and paused to think.

"I can't think of the word for it in your language at the moment. Hmmm, so, you know how your mate is Endymion?" Mana asked. Serenity blushed.

"Well, he's not my mate yet. Soon to be though, once we marry." She explained.

"Oh right, well, so instead of just having one mate, the Pharaoh has ten and that's a ganeum." Mana explained. Serenity stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ten mates!?" She exclaimed as she looked unbelievably toward Mana. Serenity leaned in close and whispered in Mana's ear. "Are you meaning to tell me that the Pharaoh has his own _harem_?"

"Yeah! That's the word!" Mana exclaimed as Serenity nearly fell over in shock. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes! That is illegal where I come from! What need would a man have for _ten _women?" Serenity said hushed as they were now completely stopped in the hall. Mana shrugged.

"Well it's not illegal here. Most people only have one mate but the Pharaoh is no ordinary man, you see, he's a living God, and I suppose no one woman could be enough for a God, don't you think?" Mana explained as Serenity still looked upon her in shock

Her mind began to wonder as she visualized what breakfast with the Pharaoh and his scantily clad harem would be like. Scandalous thoughts coursed through her mind as she imagined the types of activities that could occur with such a party being present at a meal with the lustrous Pharaoh...

"I'm not hungry anymore." Serenity said suddenly as she stared wide eyed at Mana, "there's no way I can eat with the Pharaoh and his _harem_." Serenity whispered regarding the word as a filthy one. Mana opened her mouth to speak when another voice interrupted.

"Mana! You were supposed to have Princess Serenity in the dining hall by now!" The man Serenity learned to be Mahad scolded as he approached them.

"Uh, sorry Master Mahad!" Mana said nervously. Mahad shook his head and laughed making a slight bow toward Serenity.

"I am Mahad, one of the Pharaoh's six priests. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said as Serenity curtsied in response. "Please, allow me to escort you to meet with the Pharaoh." He extended his arm to her as Serenity tossed Mana a pleading look.

"Actually Master," Mana cut ahead of him grabbing on to Serenity's hand. "She just said she wasn't hungry so I'm going to entertain her with something else." Mana said incredibly quickly as she went running with Serenity in tow down the hall.

"Mana!" Mahad yelled as he sighed while watching the two women's retreating figures.

"Mahad, what's going on here?" Mahad turned to see Seto approach as the high priest's hardened eyes bore into him.

"Well," Mahad began as he took a deep breath. "Serenity isn't meeting the Pharaoh for breakfast could you tell the Pharaoh for me thanks." Mahad said quickly as he briskly walked away from him. Seto groaned as he shut his eyes in annoyance.

"Splendid."

* * *

Atem sat at a large table with his crimson eyes narrowed and blazing into the back wall of the room. He tapped his fingers impatiently, completely disregarding the glorious banquet of food that sat before him. The women of his harem who sat several seats away from his ate quietly as they seemed to take caution in noticing the Pharaoh was not pleased and therefore not to be disturbed. Atem suddenly perked up at the sound of the door opening and he stood expecting the arrival of Serenity. He glowered deeply as instead, Seto walked through the doorway.

"I certainly hope you have a superb reason for interrupting me." The Pharaoh said pointedly as his fiery eyes bore into Seto's. Seto stood before him composed and silent as his eyes traveled away from his toward the women who sat at the table. Among the beautiful women of traditional dark skin and hair sat a woman, the newest addition to the Pharaoh's ganeum, who ate more timidly than the rest. Her hair and eyes were a delicate sky blue and her skin shone a color much lighter than found on a typical Egyptian. She slowly locked eyes with his as he quickly shifted his gaze back to the Pharaoh.

"Forgive me, Pharaoh, I've come to inform you that Princess Serenity will not be meeting you and your familiars for this meal. For further details I suggest you consult Mahad or Mana for I am just the messenger." Seto said sternly as Atem gritted his teeth and angrily moved around Seto and out the door.

* * *

Serenity walked happily alongside Mana as she admired the many trees in the palace courtyard.

"Who would have thought there could be plant life in this place? Thank you very much for the fruit Mana, it made for a perfect breakfast." Serenity said politely to the girl who walked with her arms crossed.

"Well, your breakfast would have been much grander if you would have just met with the Pharaoh like you were supposed to." Mana commented grumpily. Serenity laughed at her adopted companion.

"Thanks Mana, I appreciate you saving me back there. There's no way I was ready for that kind of an experience."

"Yeah, well, we're not out of the woods yet." Mana commented sounding nervous as she promptly stopped walking. Serenity looked before her to see none other than the Pharaoh standing before them at the end of the court yard appearing rather intimidating as he stood with his arms crossed. He wore clothing similar to the day before with a red cape flowing behind him in place of the previous blue variety. She stared and felt a wave of fear flow through her frame as his eyes seemed to nearly burn her flesh at just their sheer appearance. He nearly floated toward them as his footsteps silently approached.

"Serenity, it's a pleasure to see you've _finally_ decided to grace me with your presence; you were certainly missed at breakfast this morning." His deep voice rumbled in her direction with the slightest of hint of annoyance in the undertones. Serenity stiffened. The Pharaoh's overwhelming presence certainly had a way of injecting fear into her heart, but she bravely lifted her chin and locked her big blue eyes directly with his.

"I do apologize for my absence, Atem." She used his name as he had directed her earning a gasp out of Mana. "However, I found it quite inappropriate to accept your invitation as the use of a harem is forbidden in my culture." Serenity responded without fear as the Pharaoh's once angry eyes became surprised. Mana nearly fell over as Serenity smiled toward the great King. "Besides, I also believed I was informed I could do whatever I wished?" Serenity reminded as to surprise from Mana, a deep chuckle escaped from the Pharaoh's mouth.

"Well, Serenity, you'll have to forgive me because to be quite honest, I'm not used to not getting my way." He said with a smirk as a chill traveled up Serenity's spine. "But, I suppose you're not either. It was not my intention to offend you." The Pharaoh said genuinely causing Serenity to lament the bold statement she had made just moments before. "Perhaps you will allow me to make it up to you." He gestured with his hands as Serenity protested.

"That's not necessary, truly."

"I'm traveling into the city today, would you like to accompany me? That is…if traveling within a city is not a crime in your culture as well?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his ruby colored eyes. Serenity flushed as Mana grinned and briskly walked away from the two royals.

"Sounds great, have fun Serenity!" She shouted back to Serenity obviously not wanting to spend another moment trying her luck with the Pharaoh's temper.

'So much for taking care of me, geez.' Serenity thought as the Pharaoh held out his arm to her, smirking, as he cast a shadow over her short stature. "Yes, I would love to accompany you." She responded by locking arms with his as he led her to the palace gates.

Before too long, Atem and Serenity were accompanied by a grand caravan to escort the Kingdom's cherished Pharaoh into the city. The Pharaoh with his guest along with his six priests were hoisted into the air in peculiar covered chariots carried by strong men. Serenity found the means of travel to be strange but was glad to be shielded from the burning sunlight. Atem's traveling chair, to which she shared with him, was quite plush with fine fabric to which she admired. Serenity looked in awe at the city around her as the people in the streets fell to their knees as the caravan passed.

"Hail Pharaoh!" the voices of the Egyptian people rang. This kind of worship was surprising to Serenity, while she and her mother were well revered and respected by the people of the Silver Alliance; actions of this sort did not occur nor were expected. Serenity turned to face Atem whose eyes were securely fixed upon her.

"Serenity," he said silkily, "May I ask you a question? Forgive my intrusion, but I there is much about the people of your kind I haven't learned." He asked and defended politely. Serenity nodded. "Concerning our discussion in the courtyard earlier, is it true that you, the crown Princess of the greatest Kingdom in this universe, only share's her bed with one other?" He asked curiously. Serenity turned a colorful shade of purple as she crossed her arms.

'This is _not _a proper subject for a Princess to speak of!' her mind seethed as the Pharaoh blinked toward her.

"I've offended you again?" he asked genuinely as the flush faded upon realizing the King's true ignorance to the subject.

"Well, as of yet I share my bed with no one." She explained not making eye contact with him. "That is until my martial union with Endymion is official. In our culture, people are to keep their bodies completely pure until joining with the one they will spend the rest of their lives with." She explained turning shy eyes to the Pharaoh.

"No one. Pure?" The Pharaoh asked in complete amazement as Serenity nodded.

"As the driven snow." Serenity said with a giggle as the Pharaoh smiled but still seemed confused.

"Snow?"

'Oh boy.' Serenity thought as she tried to explain that one. 'Of course there's no snow in this desert!'

"That's very interesting, and certainly not a custom of Earth." He commented smirking toward the blonde.

"Except for Endymion, he is pure as well." Serenity defended. Surprise filled Atem's face as he raised and eyebrow.

"Yes, of course." He said as he turned his eyes away from her. The sound of Endymion's name escape her lips briefly made her heart ache when the Pharaoh spoke again.

"Serenity, do you like to play games?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

"I do, I would often play them with my court when I was very young." She said fondly.

"As do I Serenity, in fact, I'm actually quite good at them."

"Yes, I recall how you were able to answer the riddle yesterday. Are those the kinds of games you're good at?" She asked. He leaned in closer to the Princess like a predator encroaching upon its prey.

"I'm good at every game." The Pharaoh purred as Serenity felt the blood rush to her face. "Would you like to play one with me?" He asked as Serenity swallowed hard as his masculine and rich scent overwhelmed her senses.

"Ok." She said simply as he pulled a coin shaped object from his pocket leaning back out of her personal space.

"This is a pure gold disc and on one side" he showed her by extending his hand, "engraved is the eye of Horus and the other side is blank." He flipped the coin over to show her. "Now, to play the game, you must flip the golden disc. Then it will be my turn. If my coin lands on the same side your toss landed on; I lose, and if it lands on the opposite side in which yours landed; I also lose. Only if the coin lands on neither side can I win." Serenity scrunched her nose at the strange game.

"You must be glutton for losing, because with those rules there's no way you can win."

"I suppose so. Perhaps, we can make this game even more interesting with a set of terms. If I win, from now on, every morning you will join me and my ganeum for breakfast and if you win, you may do what wish on the matter. Agreed?" he asked. Serenity raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the coin.

'What's the point of this game? There's no way he can possibly win.' She thought to herself. "Alright Atem, you're on!" She decided as he, smirking, handed her the coin. Serenity flipped it into the air and it fell back into her hand with the eye of Horus side up. She handed the disc back to him and shuddered as the hot touch of his fingers made contact with her palm.

"My turn." He reminded and flipped the coin into the air. Serenity watched as the coin fell back into his hand; standing completely upright upon its edge, therefore landing on neither side. "Interesting." The Pharaoh commented as he tossed Serenity a wicked glance.

"Hey! How did you do that? That's not fair!" Serenity pouted as the Pharaoh took her hand and placed the disc within her palm. He curved her slender fingers over the object as he stared intensely into her eyes, a smirk playing across his face.

"Well it appears that I win." He said winking at the Princess. "I suppose then you will be gracing me with your loveliness each morning?" He smiled kissing the top of her hand which now held onto the trinket. Serenity glared and scrunched her nose as she looked down at the possession given to her.

"Well played Atem, a deals a deal." She said. "But I'm keeping this." She indicated to the coin in her hand.

"As you wish." He replied. Abruptly, the expression on the Pharaoh's face changed completely as he quickly extended his hand toward Serenity's face causing her eyes to immediately close. She heard the yells of men around her and her eyes flew open only for them to be filled with a sharp blunt object that sat inches away from her forehead. She yelped as the Pharaoh lowered his hand containing the arrow within his fist. His eyes glowered into the distance before them as he promptly snapped the weapon within his fist. Serenity shook in fear as she failed to shake the view of her near death experience.

Suddenly, she felt their chariot lowered to the ground and the Pharaoh promptly leapt from his seat; stepping outside.

"My pharaoh! Please, let us handle this!" A tall bald man with a golden key in his hand pleaded.

"Silence Shada!" The Pharaoh rumbled from the depths of his chest. Serenity studied Atem carefully as he looked past the caravan. His blood red eyes nearly glowed in a murderous rage as he gritted his teeth. She suddenly felt herself begin to hyperventilate as she watched a wicked darkness overtake the man who was just teasing her moments ago. Two guards carried a shackled and struggling man over to the Pharaoh. The man was promptly dropped to his knees before the angry King.

"Mercy!" the man pleaded, "I was being controlled by a monster within me, I would never attack the Great Pharaoh!" he begged. A growl escaped the Pharaoh as he opened his mouth to speak but halted upon hearing a squeak come from his right. He turned his hateful eyes toward Serenity who cowered in the chariot as she stared at the man who almost took her life. Atem's eyes filled with concern as he sent a much calmer glance toward the man and back to the guards.

"Take him to the dungeons; I'll deal with him later." The pharaoh waived the guards away and turned back to the caravan. "We're going back to the palace, _now_." The guards and priests all bowed as the Pharaoh returned to his chariot. "Serenity?" He asked as he sat beside the girl. The two were hoisted into the air as no response came. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned. Serenity's frightened blue eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. Atem pulled the young girl against him and held her protectively. "We'll be back soon, Serenity, do not worry. Nothing will hurt you." He said affirmatively.

The sun was setting when the caravan returned back to the palace and dinner started promptly upon their arrival. The dinner seemed to go by in a blur as Serenity listened to Mana's constant chatter every once in awhile meeting eyes with that of the concerned Pharaoh's. Her mind wandered at the day's occurrences. She realized that she had truly never been under any sort of threat of death before today, and more and more each day she was starting to realize how true her mother's words were. Earth was a very dangerous place, one she wasn't able to comprehend. During her entire life spent on the moon, never once had there been a murder, or a death threat against her or her mother, or anyone for that matter!

"Serenity?" She was lifted from her daze at the Pharaoh's hand falling upon her shoulder. "May I escort you to your room?" He asked pleasantly. Serenity nodded as she silently took the Pharaoh's arm and exited the grand dining hall. Silence overtook the two as Serenity found herself at a loss of words.

"Serenity, I assure you that that attack was not meant for you. A poorly aimed arrow, you are in no danger." He said breaking the silence. Serenity took in a deep breath.

"Why would anyone want to kill you?" She asked. He pondered for a moment before giving the Princess a slight smirk.

"I'm sure there are several reasons, but any sort of crime is driven by the darkness and ill will in someone's heart." He explained.

"My kind do not have darkness." She said suddenly. He raised an eyebrow. "People don't murder. They don't hurt each other. I just don't… understand." She said to him. He tilted his head in confusion. Rapid footsteps stormed down the hall as the form of Zoisite formed in Serenity's eye sight.

"There you are. I've been looking for you _all _day." Zoisite said scathingly as he stopped before the Pharaoh and Serenity. "And what _exactly _have you been doing today, Serenity?" he asked eyeing Serenity's arm interlocked with the Pharaoh's. Atem narrowed his eyes as stepped up closer to Zoisite.

"I must insist that you not speak to Princess Serenity with such a rude tone." He said dangerously. Zoisite scoffed.

"Or you'll do what? I specifically remember you promising Endymion that no harm will come to us, unless you plan on backing out of your vow." Zoisite snickered but frowned when both Mahad and Seto walked up behind Atem and Serenity.

"Princess," Mahad bowed respectfully, "I just wanted to inform you that I've doubled security outside your room tonight; just so you know that you'll be fully protected."

"Thank you," Serenity said warmly as Seto also nodded in affirmative.

"What's going on? Did someone try to attack Serenity?" Zoisite demanded as Atem ignored him. "You said you were going to protect her, not get her killed!"

"Sweet dreams Serenity, I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning." Atem smiled as he released the girl from his arm. She nodded a goodnight as she entered her grand room and shut the door.

"Well?" Zoisite asked expectantly now earning a glare from the three men.

"I, too, must also insist that you not speak so rudely to my King." Mahad said boldly. Zoisite opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted.

"And in response to your previous statement; I should remind you that the Pharaoh promised no harm would come to _Serenity_, I don't recall him making any promises about your well being." Seto threatened as a wicked grin played across the face of the Pharaoh.

"Good night." Atem bid toward Zoisite who was now pale in the face as the Pharaoh and his court took their leave.

* * *

Firstly, I would like to thank **Sesshy's Mistress, Failisse, Cosmic-lover, Yami-Nocturna, Alycee-lanet, Saris Yui, Devafiend, RainTsukino, Usagi Uchiha**, and **themoonmaiden** for reviewing last! Gosh, I got a lot more reviews than expected, and even more...they were descriptive and I really REALLY appreciate that! So, THANK YOU!!!!!!!

Saris Yui had a few Q's:

1.) As of now...no other senshi, sorry, ^^', they'll show up with minor roles later in the story though!

2.) Hmmm...I'd say she's neither a tomboy or a ditz! Princess Serenity was described as brave, rebellious, and kind. Unfortunately no one really knows the full extent of Princess Serenity's character because she wasn't in the manga/anime that much but I'm choosing to interpret her with the following characteristics. Atem's character too, is also interesting, he'll be WAY darker in this story than he was in YuGiOh because Yugi isn't around to affect him differently!

3.)Hmm...dunno, ^^ Guess you'll seeee!

Thanks again!!!!


	5. By Moonlight

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

By Moonlight

The soft shine of pale moonlight dully lit the balcony floor of the Pharoah's grandest suite as an onlooker gazed into its source. Serenity looked entranced upon the bewitching moon, its full face gazed back at her peculiarly mysterious. She found it strange to wish to stare upon her claimed planet, for it was there and nowhere else she had spent the only eighteen years of her young life. Perhaps, except for now. She had never wondered before how it looked to the Earth, and found its appearance reflected its true nature. If the Earth was a sapphire, the moon was its partnered diamond that shone even more brightly beside it. The tiny vessel didn't have grand oceans, the small amount of greenery it did have paled in comparison to the Earth's, but even so, Serenity found herself somewhat longing to breathe in its clean crisp air once again.

She lifted her magic bestowed key from beneath the soft and short white slip she had worn for bed. It had been nestled around her neck and next to her heart through the fearful trials she had experienced upon this planet thus far but never until now had it beckoned her to use it and run away from the fears plaguing the back of her mind.

"I can't leave." She whispered to herself quietly into the night air. "It would break Endymion's vow and what would you think of me then, Mother? If I came running back to you, because I was frightened." The jewel nestled within the item's bow glimmered, if only just for a moment, as the young woman returned her eyes to the endless sky. Even with the pique of her responsibility and self proclaimed honor, there was something else that kept her from using the silver key to whisk herself home at the next moment. A vortex upon this blue planet was constantly pulling at the very core of her being; cage-less, as if it already knew she could never leave it. She dropped the key letting it fall to its hiding place beneath her clothes. There was something beyond her handsome prince that kept her tethered to this barren desert and she was bound to find out what it was.

She jerked her head suddenly at the sound of something near the entryway of the room. Taking a deep breath she slowly pattered with quiet bare feet toward the large door that led outside into the palace corridor. Shifting her body and right ear against the entrance, she listened. A deep rumbling sound came from the other side. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she continued to listen. The muffled sounds rolled continuously, barely audible as they seemed to carry some sort of hummed song. She reached down gripping firmly onto the door handle pausing momentarily upon reconsidering her next action.

"_Vado obviam vestri fatum_" a quiet feminine whisper traveled through the night air into Serenity's ear. She gasped and turned again toward the open balcony where only sheer curtains moved with the wind as they danced in the moonlight. She looked back to the handle, contemplating the ghostly and mysterious words.

"_Go toward your destiny_" the voice came again, hushed but louder than before now in her recognized language. She yanked back onto the handle pulling the door open as she took a step back; looking into the darkness that filled the hall. Stepping outside of the room she unconsciously hugged her arms toward her torso protectively. The rumbling sound from before rolled louder than previously; she attributed its source farther down the hall. Slowly, she moved toward it.

After what seemed like an eternity of cautious steps she stopped before the door of the Pharaoh's throne room. It was cracked with a small sliver of light spilling from it onto the floor before her. The door was heavy, but open just enough for her to be able to slide her body through. She moved to enter when the rumbling came again once more, so loudly now that it trembled the ground beneath her feet. Looking back once more into the empty hallway, she furrowed her brow in determination as she stepped into the grand room.

The great hall was lined with lit baskets of fire, giving the room what should have been dark at this hour of night an eerie glow. As her eyes focused to the light of the room the entirety of her body became completely stiff at the vision within her sight. Eclipsing the Pharaoh's throne and the entire front wall of the room sat a massive beast of unfathomable size. She abruptly stopped breathing as she found herself too terrified to even tremble before the tremendous being.

The creature appeared to her as a giant reptile, whose skin gleamed against the light. If she didn't know any better, she would have assumed it to be crafted from solid gold. But this was no statue. Its glowing red eyes stared directly into hers as she finally staggered a breath with a small frightened moan escaping her lips. The creature responded with a low sound of its own, escaping from the deepest bows of its chest as it raised its head up from the ground. Her mind screamed at her to run but her legs refused to respond as she stared at the beast. Suddenly, a blue jewel in the center of the creature's forehead began to glow. Within the instant, the gold crescent moon birthmark normally hidden by her blonde bangs emblazoned the room with its own light.

A dark chuckle diffused through the room as the silhouette of a man approached from beside the dragon. Serenity blinked as she realized him to be the mysterious Pharaoh. He chuckled lowly and quietly still, apparently amused by the little Moon Princess' predicament. He was shirtless again with only the large gold pendant he seemed to always wear around his neck; the dancing light of the wild fires accentuated the smooth creases along his well sculpted torso and arms as he continued to stealthily approach. Serenity slowly found herself backing up as his slow approach appeared predatory rather than the usual regal stance he carried himself with previously. Her back paused against the hall's great door, which was much too heavy for her to move even with all of her weight applied.

The Pharaoh stopped just before her; his body precariously close to her own. She saw for the first time his darkened eyes that were once hidden beneath his hair but revealed now that he was so near. His glittering red orbs were wild and untamed, not in anger but in sheer delight at the fear stricken girl that cowered before him and his insidious beast. An intense heat radiated from his naked torso toward her, as though it was made of the room's fires itself.

The typical smirk on his face almost seemed sinister as he slowly reached his hand toward her forehead. Surprisingly gentle, he brushed the bangs from her face and traced the now dulled crescent symbol set just above her brow.

"Isn't it amazing?" he spoke rich and smoothly moving his tan fingers through the soft tendrils of hair that surrounded her face. "The little moon's ability to eclipse the great light of the colossal sun" he slowly moved his hand from her hair to let it drift along the path of her jaw resting his fingers below her chin. His hot touch sent a wave of chills to her core as her body shook in response. Slowly, he lifted her face so that the great depths of her terrified blue eyes met directly with his. Serenity didn't have an answer for him; to ask such a thing while in the presence of a mythical monster defied all logic.

"Tell me," he commanded softly, "do you fear the great Sun God, The Winged Dragon of Ra?" his voice rose upon stating the creature's name as the great dragon behind them roared in response still unmoved from its original place. Serenity choked in a breath looking into the one named Atem's feral eyes. Suddenly, she felt a wave of strength flow through her as her once frightened eyes narrowed toward the Pharaoh.

"No." She said sternly and glaring defiantly toward him. His lips parted revealing an animalistic smile as he made no effort to contain his apparent satisfaction with her answer. He removed his support from her chin, but her face did not fall as she used her own eyes as rebellious weapons.

"There is no reason to be dishonest," he whispered looming ever closer over her, "its quite acceptable for one to fear that which is able to cause her harm." He sauntered even _closer _toward her, leaving only inches between their bodies. Her breaths began to rack as his close proximity began to wear away at her feigned brave exterior. Extending his arms, the Pharaoh pushed against the lead-heavy door leaning his body over her and dipping his head near her face. The tip of his nose brushed against hers once again causing her body to react violently in shivers.

"Hmmm." He purred as he moved his face to the right of hers stopping just before her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her skin as his lips parted to speak once more. "But Serenity," he whispered lowly into her ear. "If you're going to be afraid, I suggest prioritizing first." He brought his face back to hers as her eyes began to flutter shut.

"Because the most dangerous creature in this room is _me_." He growled as he smoothly captured her surrendered lips with his own.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" a voice called out. Serenity sat up violently in her bed breathing heavily as she turned her wide open eyes to a very shocked Magician girl. "Yikes! You weren't a very light sleeper the other day, sorry!" Mana squeaked as Serenity finally caught her breath.

"Its…ok" she breathed, "it was all just a dream?" She asked Mana who raised an eyebrow. "Sorry." Serenity muttered as her mind lingered back to the especially fiery encounter she had had with the Pharaoh in her dreams.

"Anyway," Mana chirped, "its time that you get ready and make an appearance in the dining hall for breakfast!" A reminder of the awkward breakfast she was obligated to attend wiped the peculiar dream from her mind in an instant. She fell back onto the bed and buried her face into a pillow. "Hey now, none of that!" Mana scolded as Serenity again sat up and stepped out of the bed. "If I had been anyone else other than the Pharaoh's best childhood friend who had helped you pull that little stunt, well, lets just say I'd probably be wishing I had never been born right now. So, I don't plan on pushing my luck!"

"Oh, alright." Serenity pouted as she made her way to the bath.

"Besides, you lost that game with him fair and square!"

"He told you about that?" Serenity groaned. 'I don't know if I'd call it all that fair.' She thought bitterly to herself.

"He sure did!"

Before long, Serenity was walking, escorted by Mana, toward their destination. She had chosen a white dress with twisted wraps of fabric and a golden chain that hung around her waist. The wardrobe allocated to her was quickly becoming reduced in conservative options but she didn't fret about that at this moment. She sighed as Mana was unusually silent this morning. They stopped before the great doors of the dining hall as Serenity turned to look pleadingly to Mana once more.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you in a little while!" Mana said with a smile as she took her leave. Serenity sighed and took a deep breath; completely preparing herself for the guaranteed strange encounter she'd meet at the other side of the door. Her face flushed as she mused upon meetings with the Pharaoh to be bizarre even in her dreams.

'Me? Kissing him…how absurd' she thought to herself as a guard bowed in her presence and opened the door.

"Serenity," came the voice of the Pharaoh. He was seated at the far end of the table that spanned the depth of the room several seats away from the ten women who now paused in eating to stare at her. "How kind of you to join us, please." He indicated to one of the vacant seats next to him with his hand. Atem appeared pleased by her arrival as she nodded silently and made her way over to him. She glanced with her peripheral vision toward the women who now openly stared at her. All of them appeared exquisitely beautiful in their own unique ways retaining the typical appearance of the Egyptian people with dark hair and eyes. One of the females stood out to her, however, her blue hair and light skin differed from the rest. The woman's eyes went wide as she took in Serenity's appearance. Serenity promptly turned away and took her seat next to the Pharaoh.

"I hope you slept well?" The Pharaoh asked tossing her a smile to which she replied with a curt nod.

"Yes, thank you." She lied politely as he resumed eating. The food before her was not much different than what had been served to her the night before. Fresh fruits and vegetables, breads and cured meats all portioned to be eaten by hand; a custom never seen in the palace of the moon. She began to eat, relishing in the flavors before her. While she had obsessed over this meeting, she was still incredibly hungry.

The experience certainly seemed to be nothing like she had feared. No raunchier displays of sexually explicit women were observed, something to which she had attributed to the definition of a harem once before. Just ten women, happily eating and talking amongst themselves, although she found their separation from the Pharaoh and herself to be quite awkward. She turned her side glance away from them for a moment to notice Atem's eyes focused upon her; his intense red irises, a shocking color she still hadn't become used to.

"So what kinds of activities occur in a day of the life of the Pharaoh?" Serenity asked pleasantly breaking the silence between them. He smirked and shifted his eyes to a piece of papyrus containing Egyptian symbols beside him.

"It appears I have a full agenda," he said picking up the printed object and raising his eyebrow. He gave her a wicked smirk as he flicked the writing material to the floor. "But I tend to do whatever I please."

"How rebellious," she commented earning a chuckle from him. "I have a question for you." She prefaced as he lifted his brow inviting her to ask.

"Who is The Winged Dragon of Ra?" she asked recalling her dream. His face took on a stunned expression as his mouth fell open at her mention. Without warning, Mahad entered the room and briskly approached the Pharaoh.

"My pharaoh," he said bowing his head respectively, "we require your urgent presence." He stated earning an irritated glare from the monarch.

"Quare operor vos rumpo mihi?" he grumbled.

"Scelestus es promptus ut exsisto sentio. Is est instanter." Mahad responded, this time in Egyptian. Atem sighed and looked back to Serenity.

"Unfortunately, I am needed elsewhere." Atem explained as he stood from his seat. "Mana should be back soon to escort you. I'm afraid I will be unable to grant you company, today." The Pharaoh said studying her carefully.

"I can manage." Serenity said with a smirk, perhaps the Pharaoh was beginning to rub off on her in some ways.

"Until this evening then," he said placing a habitual kiss upon her hand. "And concerning your question, that's a story for another day, however, I would be most interested in who had given you that name?" He asked somewhat suspiciously. Serenity hesitated; clearly not wanting to mention the sort of dream she had the night before. A blush caressed her face.

"You told me." She said, it wasn't completely a lie, although he hadn't directly told her in the traditional sense. He released a small chuckle openly smirking toward her.

"Interesting, good day Serenity" he bid Serenity as he and Mahad exited the room. Serenity looked down toward her unfinished plate of food, pondering on whether it was impolite to not finish it. She glanced up and was taken aback in shock that the ten women were now hovered over the table, staring directly at her now that the Pharaoh had left. She gulped nervously as she stared back at them, bewildered.

"Hello…" she squeaked as the lovely women looked toward each other and then back to Serenity. Quickly, they leapt from their chairs and approached her curiously. One of the women, tall with long dark hair took one of Serenity's blonde pigtails into her hand and studied it.

"Quis decorus crocus saeta!" She said happily earning a nod from the other girls. The others acted similarly, stroking her hair and examining her as if she was a new adorable pet given exclusively to them. Serenity laughed nervously as they swarmed over her. They were all very happy and pleasant, further extinguishing Serenity's once formed opinion of them.

All the women surrounded her except for the one with light blue hair and another that sat beside her. The light skinned woman slowly got up and started to approach the group, but the other remained seated with a heavy scowl engraved upon her face. The beautiful girl with the light blue hair approached Serenity's left side and smiled.

"They think that you are very beautiful, and adore your long yellow hair." She said perfectly in Serenity's language. Serenity blushed with an embarrassed smile.

"Thank you, you are all very beautiful also." She said earning a strange look from the women.

"I'm sorry Princess Serenity. I'm afraid they don't speak your language." The blue haired woman said nervously earning a smile from Serenity.

"You seem to already know me, but what is your name?" Serenity asked politely as the light skin girl nodded.

"My name is Kisara, its pleasure to finally meet you Princess, we've heard so much about you!" she said happily making Serenity feel a pang of guilt for avoiding them the morning before.

"Volo ut penicullus suus saeta!" The long black haired woman spoke again holding up one of Serenity's pigtails and looking toward Kisara.

"Tabia wishes to style your hair; she's really quite good at it, would that be alright?" Kisara translated. Serenity looked toward the smiling girl and nodded.

"Ok," she said somewhat timidly when the one named Tabia happily grabbed onto Serenity's hand and quickly led her along with the others outside of the room. Serenity locked eyes with the only woman who had not stood to greet her. She was impressively beautiful with a strong shaped face and large brown eyes that now glowered toward the Princess. She slowly stood and followed the rest of her party who were gleefully leading the Princess elsewhere.

They entered a large room filled with plush pillows of various colors and otherwise lush fabrics. The women instantly scattered seating themselves amongst the billowy room, chatting happily. Some walked toward the end of the room entering a large closet filled with various types of clothing. They picked them up and spoke about them, holding the fabrics up to their bodies and checking their appearance in a large mirror nearby. Tabia sat Serenity down on a large red pillow as Kisara sat on another beside her. A soft musical sound came from the end of the room where one of the women began playing a stringed instrument. Serenity blinked in wonder at the small oasis in the midst of the palace and turned back to Kisara.

"What is this place?" Serenity asked.

"This is our room, where we can do as we please throughout the day. The Pharaoh is quite generous, always making sure our needs are met." Kisara explained. Serenity rubbed her hand across the pillow admiring the fabric and noticed glittering jewelry laying abandoned about the floor. Kisara blushed and picked up the few items placing them on a low table beside her. "I suppose some of us are quite spoiled, the Pharaoh's gifts are so numerous they're hard to keep track of." She explained, slightly embarrassed. Tabia returned with a brush and a box in hand. She happily brushed the Princess' long golden locks which felt wonderfully pleasant to Serenity.

"You are the only one who speaks the language of the Silver Alliance?" Serenity asked Kisara.

"Yes, I am actually quite new to the Pharaoh's ganeum. When I was a small girl I traveled with my family across many different places of this country where I learned how to speak your language. I've always been very interested in leaning." Kisara explained.

"You remind me of one of my dear friends from home. She also is very intelligent and loves to learn." Serenity commented thinking of Princess Mercury.

"I'm truly grateful to meet someone who looks more similar to me." Kisara admitted shyly. "Being born with light skin has been a challenge."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"Well," she began, "All of my life I had experienced prejudice because of my appearance, which often times resulted in violence." She said rubbing her arms comfortingly. "Just a few months ago, I was being beaten by a group of men, when the High Priest Seto saved me. He brought me back here to the palace."

"And then you met the Pharaoh?"

"Yes." Kisara said with a nod. "I will forever be grateful to he and the High Priest for their kindness." She finished as her eyes seemed to contain unrevealed thoughts as she stared into space. Tabia stopped brushing and began intricately styling Serenity's hair with her fingers. One of the other females approached and kneeled beside Serenity with a smile on her face.

"Mos vos exsisto iunctio Pharaoh ut cubile is nox noctis?" The woman asked.

"Haud! Is mos non exsisto. Is est non unus nostrum!" Another woman snapped. Serenity turned to see the other who had looked unpleasantly upon her once before in the dining hall. Her sneer faded as she ran a hand through her short black hair and turned away from them. Kisara blushed profusely as Serenity turned to the blue haired woman in confusion.

"What's going on? What did she say?" Serenity asked as Kisara hesitated.

"Um, Shemei asked you if you would be joining the Pharaoh to bed tonight." Kisara said as both of them blushed profusely. "And Odjit informed her that you will not be." Kisara explained. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief as the one named Shemei smiled and ran a hand through Serenity's bangs.

"Sic decorus! Ego mos suo vos is nox noctis si vos commodo." Shemei spoke again as Kisara blushed even deeper if that was even possible. Odjit huffed and stormed away from them. Serenity looked toward Kisara questionably.

"Shemei thinks you are very beautiful and has offered to join you tonight if you like." Kisara said. Serenity blinked in shock and gulped.

"No…no thank you." She said as Kisara translated. Shemei pouted but gave Serenity a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"I'm very sorry about that Serenity." Kisara apologized as Tabia giggled. Serenity looked once more to Odjit who stood at the back of the room, still glaring toward her.

"Odjit." Serenity said struggling over the pronunciation. "She doesn't seem to like me much." Kisara shook her head.

"Think nothing of it. She is normally quite jealous. Odjit is in a sense, the head of the ganeum, or the Pharaoh's favorite. She can be somewhat rude if she thinks someone is being favored over her. These past days the Pharaoh has devoted the time he normally spends with them, with you. Don't worry, she'll get over it. In fact, she'd be in a lot of trouble if the Pharaoh knew of her actions." Mana said who had quite suddenly entered the ganeum's quarters. Serenity looked to her now and noticed that she rivaled Odjit's glare as she stared at her toward the back of the room.

"No, no, don't tell him that. I don't want to get anyone in trouble." Serenity said to Mana who now turned to her and smiled.

"It looks like you've been having a good time. Nice hair!" Mana said as Tabia leaned down and hand Serenity a hand held mirror.

"Wow." Serenity commented. Her hair style had been left in its traditional royal style, only now; small braids had been added to the pigtails with several golden ornaments clamped around them. Tabia had also added a gold chain link crown adorned with precious gems that encircled around her head just under her lengths of hair.

"Serenity," Mana began. "Zoisite has been demanding he see you. I can take you to him." She finished scrunching her nose upon saying his name. Serenity rolled her eyes.

"I'm very sorry for his rudeness. You can take me to him, although I'd prefer not to spend any time with that man at all." She admitted. Mana and Kisara laughed.

"Well, you don't have to. I've been instructed to let you do whatever you want, for the most part." Mana said. Serenity's eyes perked up hopefully.

"Mana, there's a secret hallway that leads from this room. You could easily avoid him if you took that." Kisara relayed mischievously. Mana grinned and helped Serenity to her feet.

"Kisara, why don't you join us? The more the merrier!" Serenity said as Kisara nodded and led Mana and Serenity to the secret doorway. During their escape, Kisara relayed to Mana how breakfast had went in her own language.

"Wow Serenity, sounds like you really hit it off with the rest of the ganeum." She winked as Serenity blushed. "Maybe you'll have your own by the time you're ready to leave!" Serenity shook her head.

"My heart belongs only to one other, but I've certainly come to respect the Pharaoh's ways although, untraditional of my kind." She admitted. As they entered the main hallway High Priest Seto with Priest Isis crossed their path.

"Isis, Seto." Mana regarded them with a polite bow of her head. Kisara and Serenity did the same as both priests regarded them.

"Hello Princess Serenity, I am Priest Isis, I failed to meet you at dinner the other night, but it is an honor." She said politely.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Serenity replied. The Princess's eyes drifted to Seto to who surprisingly stared directly toward Kisara. She turned her glance to the light blue haired woman who shyly lifted her eyes to meet with that of the High Priest's, almost longingly. She immediately recalled Kisara speaking of Seto earlier and it now occurred to her that there was much more to their relationship than Kisara had alluded to.

"Princess of the Moon," Seto said suddenly turning his eyes to Serenity. "I regret to inform you that the Pharaoh and his court will be unable to meet you for dinner this evening, he sends his condolences." The High Priest informed; his eyes hard upon her.

"Oh, that's fine. I understand." She said as both priests took their leave.

Serenity spent the rest of the day with Mana and Kisara who took her on an official tour of the palace, since the majority of it she still had yet to see. She marveled at all the beautiful rooms and listened carefully to their cultural significance. Time flew by quickly as the three young women joined in the dining hall to eat dinner by themselves. Mana and Serenity insisted that Kisara join them since the rest of the dinner's usual occupants were not attending. As the three ate and talked amongst themselves, Mana suddenly smirked and excused herself from the table. She returned with a large glass bottle in her hand and set it on the table along with three golden goblets.

"What's that Mana?" Serenity asked curiously. Mana grinned and opened the bottle pouring a dark red liquid into each of the three golden vessels.

"Mana, is that _vinum_?" Kisara asked excitedly. Mana nodded and handed a glass to each of them. "Serenity, vinum is an excellent beverage fermented from grapes. It's very rare in our country and only consumed on special occasions. I had never tried it before, until I came to the palace!" Kisara explained as she took a small sip from the glass. "What's the occasion Mana?"

"Well, the Pharaoh gifted me several bottles last year. These come all the way from Rome! It seemed as good of an occasion as any." She said happily, taking a small drink. Serenity curiously picked up her goblet and took a drink.

"This is quite good!" She said taking yet another larger drink this time.

"Be careful Serenity, it does taste good but it is also quite strong!" Kisara cautioned earning a laugh from Mana. Before too long, the entirety of the bottle's contents was consumed and three giggling young women were all that remained.

"Oh, it's getting late, we should get you to bed little Moon Princess." Mana giggled. Serenity pouted.

"I'm not ready to go to bed yet, let's go outside to the courtyard!" Serenity suggested.

"Outside, at this hour?" Kisara pondered as Serenity grabbed a hold of their hands.

"Yes! I wish to see the moonlight!" Serenity exclaimed as she led the two other women out of the dining hall and into the palace courtyard. Upon exiting, Serenity took in a deep breath and spun happily as if she were dancing beneath the pale lit moon.

"Serenity, I think you drank a little too much!" Kisara laughed as she supported the wobbly girl.

"Nonsense!" Serenity giggled. "Come on, let's dance!" Serenity twirled around away from Kisara and struggled to keep her balance once more. The two women looked toward her confusingly. Serenity pouted. "Do your people not dance?"

"Well, there are dancers who dance for the Pharaoh, but that isn't my responsibility." Kisara explained as Mana nodded.

"Me either! I'm a magician!" Mana reminded crossing her arms disdainfully.

"Dancing isn't a job! It's supposed to be fun! Let me show you." Serenity grabbed a hold of both of Mana's hands. "On the moon, men are supposed to lead in a Waltz, but I'll pretend to be the man and you can follow my lead." Mana looked unsure as Serenity placed her hand on her shoulder and held her other outward away from them. "Ok, follow me! One, two, three…" Serenity counted as she led Mana in a box step and after a few moments, Mana seemed to get the hang of it. Kisara laughed as she watched the two girls dance elegantly if you disregarded the occasional stumble due to their condition.

Suddenly Serenity led them into a spin, causing Mana to erupt in laughter. Unfortunately, Serenity spun them a little too close to a pool of water and the two girls went tumbling in. Kisara ran to them.

"Are you two ok?" She asked as both of the girls giggled. "Here, let me help you out." Kisara laughed offering her hand. Mana took it promptly pulled the delicate girl into the water with them. "Hey!" Kisara laughed. Giggling, the girls splashed around happily before finally exiting the water. Serenity laughed, wringing out her dress and hair, which now clung like a second skin to her body.

"Usually, waltz's don't end with falling into water, sorry about that!" Serenity giggled noticing that the two girls were looking away from her. She followed her line of sight to see the Pharaoh enter through the courtyard entrance. Priest Mahad walked along beside him.

"Mana!" He called out, "I've been looking for you, I need you to accompany me to the Pharaoh Akunumkanon's tomb, there's been suspicious activity seen there this evening and it would be a good opportunity for you to learn some more spells." He paused. "Why are you all wet?" He asked a blush creeping across his face. Mana blushed profusely.

"Uh, we were. Swimming?" She said unconfidently as she quickly approached him. "Let me change and I'll accompany you at once!" She said nervously running into the palace. Kisara looked to the Pharaoh and also blushed.

"I suppose I should be going to bed as well, goodnight Serenity." She said before bowing her head respectfully toward the Pharaoh and his priest and quickly took her leave. The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow toward Mahad.

"Um." Mahad said before himself taking his leave after Kisara leaving Serenity alone with the Pharaoh.

"Hello Atem!" Serenity chirped happily wobbling a bit before catching her balance once more. The Pharaoh eyed her for a moment before cracking a smile.

"I see you've been able to entertain yourself, but, swimming? At this hour of the night?" He asked as Serenity laughed wiping the wet bangs away from her forehead. She wobbled once more and caught herself.

"Well, we didn't intend to go swimming, but I was showing Mana how we dance on the Moon and we kind of fell in." Serenity explained as the cool air sent a shiver throughout her body. Atem instantly reached for the clasps of his cape and undid them; swinging the royal blue fabric around Serenity and secured it on her. "Thank you." She said with a blush looking into his curious crimson eyes. She wobbled again as he supported her with firm hands upon her shoulders.

"My, my Serenity. You're drunk, aren't you?" He laughed as Serenity looked confused.

"Drunk?" She asked causing the Pharaoh to chuckle once more.

"How does one dance on the moon?" he asked curiously. "Perhaps you can show me also, I promise I won't let you fall into the water." He said with a smirk as Serenity smiled. She guided the Pharaoh's hand to her back and rested her own upon his shoulder. Reaching out with her other arm she clasped his hand with hers and guided their arms away from them. She began to lead as he followed studying the steps carefully as she ended with a slow spun turn.

After one round, the Pharaoh caught on quickly and promptly took the lead away from her leading her around the steps and spins. In the moments she wobbled from her lack of sobriety, he quickly caught her and brought her back to speed.

"I owe you an apology." She admitted.

"For?" he asked as he spun her around.

"For refusing to eat breakfast with you the morning before. It was wrong of me to judge your custom. I suppose I thought that splitting the love of one's heart into more than one could only bring unhappiness, but all of your women are happy and kind. You are also happy, so I was wrong." She said genuinely. "I promise to keep a more open mind." She laughed. He tilted his head and studied her carefully, pondering on what she had said.

"Splitting the love of one's heart? What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well, I have given all of the love inside of me to Endymion. I don't know if I would be able to fully share it with ten others, but I am just a mere mortal, not a living God." She teased as the Pharaoh looked upon her in wonder.

"You are far more intricate than a mere..._anything_." He said quietly as silence overtook the two dancers.

"You're very good at this. I wouldn't have taken you for a beginner if I hadn't known you were already." Serenity complimented, breaking the silence.

"I'm good at _everything_." The Pharaoh boasted arrogantly. He smirked at her and leaned her back against his arm dipping his face close to hers before lifting her again upright. She looked dreamily toward him as her eyes appeared to glaze over. "And you, are tired." He laughed as he led the small Princess back into the palace. Quietly, he escorted her down the halls and to her allocated room. He opened the door and she walked inside. In a drunken happiness she fell to the bed wrapping herself contently in the Pharaoh's cloak. The fabric was soft and she admired the rich smell of the man who had worn it before he had given it to her. She looked toward the Pharaoh who still stood at the door as he now quietly entered the room and leaned against one of the bed posts smiling amusingly down at the girl. She looked up into his crimson irises which seemed to glow in the moonlight as he carefully studied her.

"Atem," She said softly in a daze. She held up her left hand and glanced at the blue glimmering diamond of her engagement ring. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and looked inquisitively upon her lying form.

"Yes?" He asked richly as she turned her gaze back to him.

"When I was a young girl, I used to tell everyone my favorite color was blue, because I would spend all of my nights gazing at the great blue Earth that overwhelmed the sky." She said almost in a whisper. He locked his eyes with her brilliant blues in a perfect gaze.

"I'm beginning to share your sentiment about the color." He mused, Serenity not catching the compliment as she was now barely conscious; the effects of the alcohol were now forcing her eyes shut.

"Well, now I think perhaps my favorite color is red, because I've never realized how beautiful it is until I saw it in your eyes." She mumbled as her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into absolute slumber. The Pharaoh's mouth hung open as he looked upon her sleeping form. He slowly brushed the now dried hair away from her forehead revealing her crescent birthmark.

"Goodnight, Serenity." He said quietly as he stood and stealthily exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

I would like to thank **Yami Nocturna, Failisse, Usagi Uchiha, Sesshy's Mistress, Infinity1, Littel Khaos, Saris Yui, Fire Dolphin, **and **Moon Mage Goddess **for reviewing chapter 4!!! I really appreciate it!

I definitely did have a TON of typos in the last chapter so I reread this a few times and hopefully I caught the most glaring ones!! I hope you all enjoy!

Thanks for reading!!

~Kochou-hime


	6. A Violent Game

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

A Violent Game

Serenity was awoken by Mana in the usual manner, but struggled groggily as she mentally berated herself for keeping such late hours the previous night. She attempted the recall the fuzzy evening as she went through her morning ritual. Mana later informed her that, vinium, was in fact an intoxicating beverage that manipulated its user to sometimes act silly and carefree with a side effect of forgetfulness if drunk too fast in a large amount. The Princess giggled upon remembering knocking her companions into the water and blushed lightly upon her moonlit dance with the amused Pharaoh.

It almost sounded like a fairy tale; sharing a dance with a magnificent, mysterious man into the late hours of the night. Her thoughts bitterly paled, however, upon the realization that it was spent with the wrong male. What kind of loyal wife-to-be was she? She supposed it was her responsibility to wait by the window and do nothing else until her handsome Prince returned, hopefully victorious; not to dance with a handsome and mystifying Pharaoh by the light of the moon.

'But I suppose being miserable won't bring him back any faster.' She defended, approvingly to herself. 'I can always blame that compulsive drink.' She sighed but quickly replaced it with a private smile. Even with the doom and gloom thoughts of Endymion at war, she still found herself to be in a wonderfully pleasant mood. Her night ended in a blur after that, perhaps he had truly danced her into slumber. She certainly hoped she hadn't fallen asleep whilst dancing, how embarrassing.

She skipped toward the closet; humming as she pondered upon a dress. A particular color caught her eye as she plucked it out of the closet. It was made from a soft fabric, strapless and stopping just above the knees. She was captivated by its rich ruby color but concluded it much too informal for a Princess. Shrugging, she quickly put it on and admired herself in the vanity mirror. Her mother would never hear of Serenity wearing a dress that showed her legs, but, this was Egypt after all; not the Moon, and the dress did look stunning.

"Hey, that looks nice Serenity; red just may be your color!" Mana complimented.

"Thank you." The Princess blushed.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Mana said as she handed Serenity a small wooden box. "The Pharaoh asked me to give you this!" Serenity took the box and looked upon it inquisitively. "Open it! He wouldn't let me look at it." Mana huffed as she lifted the lid.

The delicate box held a necklace adorned with red sparkling jewels. She held it up and marveled as they threw the sunlight from their surface around the room. A note was also within the vessel.

_Your new favorite also deserves proper representation._

_-Atem_

'My new favorite?' Serenity thought as Mana leaned in to study the necklace.

"Hey! How did he know you'd pick a red dress this morning? It matches perfectly!" Mana mused. Serenity agreed as she clasped the necklace on.

Upon arriving to breakfast she was invited to sit next to the Pharaoh who pleasantly beamed in her presence. She felt much more welcomed this morning as all the female attendees chattered Egyptian hellos when she had entered. Kisara smiled happily although Odjit, who sat next to her, did not look up, which was to be expected.

"Thank you for the gift." Serenity gestured to the jewelry as she sat down. "It's absolutely beautiful." She charmed happily. The Pharaoh merely smiled as he and the rest of the party continued eating.

"Serenity, you asked me what my activities consisted of yesterday; may I ask what a Moon Princess does from day to day?" Atem asked politely.

"Well, I study mostly all throughout the day. Our Alliance has eight languages other than my own and the universal one. I must admit, the Neptunian language has been my biggest challenge over the years. There are other subjects as well; history and politics are the ones I am to focus on the most." She mused.

"Impressive." The Pharaoh smoothed, "What is the language of the Moon?"

"Lunarian" Serenity quipped with a smile.

"Say something in your language, please."

"Buon giorno," Serenity said with a blush, "Good morning." The Pharaoh chuckled softly.

"Beautiful." He said simply with gleaming eyes. She blushed more profusely, effectively matching the color of her dress.

"Outside of classes, I love to dance and to ice skate in the winter months. It seems there is some ball or gala once a week at the palace, so I get a lot of chances to do both." She mused happily.

"You are not skilled in any sort of self defense? That surprises me considering your mother lets you travel without protection." Atem commented appearing concerned. Serenity sighed.

"Well, I have guardians, _lots _of guardians." Serenity complained, piquing the Pharaoh's interest. "They follow me everywhere, but, my 18th birthday was last week and as my gift I requested the freedom to come visit Endymion." She revealed a key from within her dress. "This key can transport me anywhere in moments, so I suppose I could avoid a dangerous encounter if I acted fast enough. Plus, my mother has her ways of watching me, I'm sure she's had my every movement tracked." Serenity rolled her eyes. Atem appeared fascinated with Serenity's words.

"What captivating power your kind possess." The Pharaoh said in wonder as he rested his hand against his fist thoughtfully, "And so very different from my own." Serenity blinked in wonder hoping the Pharaoh would elaborate his enigmatic response. He chuckled instead, craning his head when a priest with dark hair in whom Serenity had not yet met entered the door. Atem sighed in annoyance and turned his gaze back to the Princess. "Think you can manage to stay out of trouble today? I am needed elsewhere once more." He said softly with a mischievous smile.

"I'll try." Serenity laughed. The Pharaoh stood and spoke as he left the room.

"Hopefully you'll grace me with your company this evening, there is still much more I wish to learn about you." He turned just to see Serenity's nod and smirked once more before his exit, leaving the room just as he had entered; mysterious as ever.

Serenity chatted happily with Kisara as she exited the great dining hall to greet her smiling Magician friend.

"Hey Serenity! I've arranged a caravan to take us down to the Nile River today. It's where all of Egypt's food is cultivated and I know you'd like to go swimming, for real this time." Mana said earning a nod from the Princess. "You might want to change though; we wouldn't want to get that pretty dress of yours dirty!" Serenity nodded happily and headed to her room.

"I'll be right back!" she called as she headed to her room. Her spirits were floating as she relished the morning sunlight. She was nearly skipping to her room when a perturbed individual blocked her path.

"Finally, I knew you would turn up around here sometime." Zoisite grumbled as he glared at Serenity while standing in front of the door leading to her room.

"Good morning, Zoisite." Serenity said curtly trying her best to hide the distaste in her tone. She curtsied politely earning a sneer from Zoisite.

"You can spare me the bullshit, Serenity." Zoisite seethed as Serenity was taken aback in shock. "You wear an innocent veil and yet you prance around this wretched place doing God knows what while Prince Endymion risks his life for the sake of his country!" Serenity balled her fists to her sides as angry tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"I don't know what you're insinuating, but I can assure you that I have been completely faithful to Endymion, _my _fiancé! I remain in Egypt because he's asked me to!" She hissed. Zoisite leaned in threateningly to the Princess who stood proud and unafraid.

"Watch yourself Princess, he may love you but he loves Elysion first and he always heeds _my _advice. If I were you, I'd be a lot more respectful to me, because I'll be the calling the shots when Endymion takes over all. Face it Serenity, you're nothing but regal arm candy." Zoisite smirked as the crescent moon on Serenity's forehead glowed in her rage.

"If you're so _important_." Serenity mustered as insultingly as she could. "Then why has Endymion banned you from his side to stay here to protect his _arm candy_?" Serenity snapped. Zoisite's eyes lit up in rage as he grabbed Serenity's arm and drug her along beside him.

"Unhand me at once!" Serenity barked as she was forcefully led beside him.

* * *

Seto walked alongside Mahad in the Palace courtyard as the Pharaoh's two most powerful Priests silently observed fleeting morning.

"We should probably get to the throne room, the dungeons are nearly to full capacity and the Pharaoh will most likely want to judge them all today." Mahad broke the silence. Seto sighed.

"That is if he isn't distracted by another game today." Seto grumbled. Mahad laughed.

"Don't pretend that you don't enjoy it. You love challenging him just as much as he loves dueling with you." Seto smirked momentarily at his transparency and quickly replaced it with a frown.

"Regardless, its still my responsibility to concern myself with the Pharaoh's best interests. And that interest is and shall forever be Egypt." Seto grumbled as the two headed toward the Palace.

"He seems rather taken by Princess Serenity, doesn't he?" Mahad mused with a laugh. "Who knows, maybe she won't be marrying the Prince of Elysion after all." Seto sneered.

"She's just another game to him. His interest will wear off of her too, just like all the other things he's cast aside once they've become boring." Seto reminded.

As if speaking of her had summoned her presence, the two Priests stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Princess Serenity being dragged in through the other end of the courtyard by Zoisite.

Zoisite flung the stumbling girl onto a bench as she winced and held on to her arm. Hot and angry tears rushed down her face as she glared up at Zoisite who hovered above her.

"Zoisite! When Endymion hears of this…he'll…he'll…" Serenity sobbed angrily as she, unfortunately, was much too innocent to effectively threaten anyone. Zoisite laughed wickedly.

"He'll what? You really think he'll believe _you _over me? You women are all the same. Treacherous liars!" Zoisite smirked tossing his blonde hair. Serenity stood up and wiped away her tears angrily.

"You're a monster Zoisite! When I am Queen, I'll be sure you're never to be in my presence again!" Serenity yelled.

Before she had a moment more to react, a sharp breath speared into her lungs as Zoisite's hand flew across the petite girl's face. Serenity fell to her knees as she cupped her hands around her mouth and nose. The hot tears continued to spill into her hands as her bright and innocent eyes appeared to empty the light they held within.

"Princess!" Mahad and Seto briskly approached as Zoisite smirked and sent a glare toward the kneeling girl.

"May that always serve as a reminder, _Princess_." He said disdainfully. "You may be royalty but you're still a woman, who is seen and not heard. So perhaps you should be a good girl, and wait quietly for your Prince to return from now on!" He hissed as he quickly reentered the Palace.

Seto and Mahad bent down by Serenity who still remained unmoved as she kept her hands protectively around her mouth.

"Princess! Are you hurt?" Mahad asked worriedly. Serenity still said nothing as she stared at the ground, in complete shock at what had happened.

"Leave me, please." Serenity finally spoke not moving her eyes from the ground. Mahad opened his mouth to protest but was led away by Seto.

"You expect us to just leave her there?" Mahad hissed. Seto walked calmly with him into the Palace.

"Let her regain her pride, besides, we can take care of this problem for her." Seto said ominously.

"Seto!" Mahad hissed, "It wouldn't be wise to inform the Pharaoh of this. You _know _how this will turn out if you do." Seto smirked as the two priests entered the Pharaoh's throne room.

Atem sat within his golden seat, bored, as he stared into space; his mind elsewhere. Odjit sat next to his throne on the floor, irritably crossing her arms as the Pharaoh paid her no mind.

"The both of you must have been very busy this morning. Or perhaps you're just early for when we meet tomorrow." The Pharaoh grumbled, complaining but not really seeming to care whether the two Priests had arrived or not.

"Actually, Pharaoh." Seto began. Mahad gave him a look earning only a smirk from Seto. "I assumed you would like to leave for another dueling match, as you did yesterday?" Atem perked up for a moment.

"Hmm." He said as he turned his gaze over toward Mahad. The Magician Priest cleared his throat and regarded the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, the dungeons are nearly completely full with those who wait to be judged. I suggest commencing the ceremony no later than tomorrow." Mahad proclaimed as Atem cracked his knuckles.

"What is Serenity doing today?" Atem suddenly asked.

"Well, Mana told me she planned on taking her down to the Nile this afternoon." Mahad said wearily. The Pharaoh smirked.

"We will judge them all tomorrow. Have a caravan arranged for me to join them." Atem ordered. Mahad bowed his head and turned to leave, stopping when he heard Seto clear his throat.

"While we're on the subject of Princess Serenity; I noticed something very strange with regards of Elysion's custom toward her." Seto commented as Mahad looked toward him in horror. Atem raised and eyebrow.

"I hadn't realized you familiarize yourself with gossip, Seto." The Pharaoh commented with a smirk. Seto grinned wickedly as Mahad hung his head.

"It was just so peculiar, Pharaoh." Seto said intriguing the curious King. "It amazes me that Endymion allows his inferiors to handle her so roughly." The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed dangerously as if he were staring right through Seto.

"What?" He asked calm but with an almost poisonous tone.

"Mahad and I saw Zoisite with Serenity in the courtyard. He forcefully led her there and I was further shocked to see that he paid her insult with a strike to her face. Very peculiar customs, don't you agree, Mahad?" The Pharaoh quickly stood from his seat.

"What?!" He demanded furiously as the guards within the great hall began cowering to the sides of the room. Atem cast his enraged eyes toward Mahad who openly sighed.

"Yes Seto, strange customs." He said finally as the Pharaoh grit his teeth and closed his eyes. When he snapped them open once more, he appeared much more calm as he glanced toward Mahad.

"Arrange the caravan, I'll be there shortly." He said curtly as he briskly walked to the enormous stone doors of the throne room. Easily, he flung them open as their crashing against the palace walls shook the entire room.

"So, I imagine your pleased now, Seto?" Mahad asked in annoyance.

Seto regarded him only with a smirk.

* * *

"Zoisite." Zoisite turned at the sound of his name to see none other but the Pharaoh approaching.

"Pharaoh." Zoisite regarded in faux politeness. The Pharaoh stopped before the General, his face displaying an even calmness. Zoisite tensed unconsciously as Atem stood before the taller man, completely at ease.

"I trust my accommodations have been suitable enough for you?" Atem asked as Zoisite lifted an eyebrow.

"They're fine." Zoisite said curtly as the Pharaoh lifted his once shadowed eyes, allowing their fiery crimson hue to burn through the General. Zoisite shifted uncomfortably as the Pharaoh's naturally hard eyes steadied upon him.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you, if you have the time." Atem said. Zoisite nodded and followed him down the silent hall. Before long, the two entered a strange room, devoid of much furniture save a few pieces. Egyptian symbols lined the walls as Zoisite now visibly aggravated, entered behind the Pharaoh. Suddenly, the doors behind them slammed shut causing Zoisite to jump. The Pharaoh smirked viciously and turned to Zoisite who still stood behind him. "The Palace can be quite drafty on certain days, my apologies." Atem said thickly as the room was now completely darkened other than a lone sky light that shone from the ceiling.

The Pharaoh sat in a chair before a small round table with peculiar symbols engraved upon it and indicated Zoisite sit at the lone chair across from him. He picked up a smooth object from the center of the table; it appeared to have the same shape as toy top, painted with a smooth coat of red paint.

"Do you like to play games, Zoisite?" The Pharaoh asked darkly as he bared his teeth in a sinister smile. Zoisite lifted an eyebrow carefully watching the Pharaoh's hands as he rolled the small object through his fingers.

"I've never been much of a fan of them." Zoisite said sternly. Atem chuckled as he leaned back in his seat, holding the small object to his eye level and studied it carefully.

"Surely, there's something a man of your stature could desire from a man of mine." The Pharaoh said as he turned his scarlet eyes from the object back to Zoisite. The General smirked.

"A gamble?" he asked earning a slight nod from the Pharaoh who momentarily closed his eyes. "What kind of bet are we discussing here?" Zoisite asked wearily.

"Anything you see fit to desire." The Pharaoh said richly now sitting straight in his chair. Zoisite leaned in, his eyes filling with wicked yearning.

"I need _power_." Zoisite hissed causing a deep laugh to escape the Pharaoh.

"Of course you do; the desire of any man of action" Atem taunted, "and how am I to give you that?"

"Your assistance in overthrowing Endymion. He's a goddamn fool. This whole mess with that wicked wench is his doing and he's too incompetent to be a strong leader for Elysion." Zoisite barked.

"I agree to those terms." Atem rumbled as he smirked cruelly. Zoisite looked suspiciously upon the dark Pharaoh.

"What could you possibly want from me?" Zoisite asked. Atem chuckled.

"Not much, in these sorts of games, I inflict an appropriate punishment on the defeated, mind you, the penalty is always appropriate to the crime." He explained; his words dripping with venom.

"And if there is no crime?" Zoisite smirked.

"Then I suppose you have nothing to worry about." The Pharaoh assured. Zoisite nodded as Atem dropped the piece he held in his hand on top of the table. Suddenly, the room went completely black as the sun from the lone sky light disappeared. Zoisite whipped around, panicking, when abruptly, the table lit up green; casting a strange hue up across the two men. The Pharaoh's red eyes glowed diabolically as he glared in Zoisite's direction.

"What's going on?" Zoisite called out in terror to be greeted only by a sinister laugh.

"The game has started and the rules are simple. We will ask each other a series of questions until one of us either lies or is unable to answer a question, and that person will lose; the other will win." The Pharaoh gestured with his hands to indicate its simplicity.

"How do you know if the other isn't being truthful?" Zoisite asked containing his fright. Atem pointed to the top on the table that now stood, spinning on its narrow end.

"This is no ordinary object. If a lie is told or an answer is not given, the spinning top will fall and the player who causes it to fall is the official loser. Now, let's begin. Please, ask a question of me, first." The Pharaoh invited as he leaned back comfortably in his chair. Zoisite sat stiffly and tried to control his breathing as he was visibly terrified by his surroundings.

"How many people have you killed?" Zoisite bit glaring into the Pharaoh. He chuckled darkly and leaned in toward Zoisite.

"Too many to recall." The Pharaoh said menacingly. Zoisite cast his eyes down to the top and jerked in terror to see he had indeed told the truth. He lifted his gaze back to the smirking Pharaoh who seemed to take much pleasure in his fear. "How about you Zoisite, how many lives have you taken?" Zoisite narrowed his eyes.

"None."

"Interesting," The Pharaoh mused with a soft chuckle. "Allow me to rephrase, how many lives have you _ordered_ taken?" Atem bellowed in disgust. Zoisite shook slightly as he tried his best to keep his composure.

"Too many to recall." He said as Atem amusingly cast his glance to the top and back to the pathetic man.

"You _are_ a coward." Atem sneered. Zoisite's eyes went wide.

"Imagine what you could gain from Endymion's demise! I know that you desire Serenity all for your own. Don't you?" Zoisite asked quickly as the Pharaoh's eyes suddenly softened at Serenity's mention.

"Serenity…all to my own?" He mused as Zoisite quickly nodded. "Hmmm." The Pharaoh purred as he leaned back in his chair. "Yes, I do desire that." The Pharaoh admitted softly. "But, while we're on the subject." Atem leaned forward quickly, slamming both hands onto the table. "I suggest you answer this question _very _carefully." He warned as Zoisite slowly leaned back away from him. "Have you _ever _physically harmed Serenity?"

Dread filled Zoisite's face as he looked into his vicious scarlet eyes. The Pharaoh looked upon Zoisite in pure hatred as his teeth were grit angrily. Zoisite froze completely, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the Pharaoh. The top began to tilt as Atem removed his hands from the table.

"Zoisite…the top is falling. Do you have an answer, or not?" The Pharaoh taunted wickedly. Zoisite's eyes moved to the top as he watched it slowly stop spinning and begin to fall.

"No!" Zoisite yelled. The top crashed into the table and slid off to the floor clacking against the marble as it rolled. Zoisite shifted his widened eyes to the Pharaoh who greeted him with a wild stare and a sneer upon his face.

"Game over. You lose." Atem bellowed. The General quickly stood and drew his sword. He lunged toward him but to his horror, struck nothing but air.

Zoisite howled and dropped his sword when his adversary silently collided with his arm from the shadows. The sickening crack of breaking bone filled the room as Zoisite nearly crumbled to the floor in pain. The General cradled his shattered arm and shrieked; falling to the ground immediately after the Pharaoh offended his face with a powerful punch. Blood leaked from the corners of Zoisite's mouth as he weakly tried to drag himself away from the assaulter with his sole working arm. Atem stomped down on the loser's right leg, crushing the appendage with ease. Zoisite screamed out in agony as his aggressor seemed to take no pity on his fragile body. Atem snarled and picked up the broken man by the collar of his shirt, sneering into his face.

"The men of Elysion are far too breakable. Perhaps that's why you chose to exert your aggression onto Serenity." Atem spoke savagely earning only an outcry of pain from the General. "And here you finally have a worthy adversary to contend with and you do nothing to defend yourself, what a pity." He narrowed his murderous and unforgiving eyes.

"Please!" Zoisite screamed, "Stop!" He sobbed earning a disgusted scoff from the Pharaoh.

"You are hardly worthy of a sacrifice. Nothing but a blubbering coward, however, I would hate to waste your human blood." The Pharaoh smirked as a bloodthirsty roar came from behind them. Zoisite turned his eyes to see a tremendous red dragon bearing two mouths of razor sharp teeth. Zoisite screamed in terror as Atem raised an eyebrow. "Any last words before I rip you apart and feed you to Slifer the sky God?" The Pharaoh remarked wickedly.

"Pharaoh!" A voice boomed from the front of the room. Atem growled at the interruption.

"What?" he roared. Mahad entered the room and approached the Pharaoh. The dragon named Slifer roared in dissatisfaction causing Mahad to promptly stop his descent.

"My pharaoh, please reconsider this decision, how do you think Princess Serenity will react to you telling her the reason Zoisite is no longer with us is because you killed him?" Mahad warned. Atem sighed as he cast his eyes back onto Zoisite.

"And I suppose lying about it wouldn't be an option, fine." The Pharaoh said calmly tossing the General to the ground. The room regained its light and the enormous dragon once in the room had now disappeared. Yet, Zoisite still squealed in absolute terror.

"No!!! No!!!" Zoisite screamed as he flailed like a landlocked fish on the ground. The Pharaoh walked past Mahad who looked to him questionably.

"Just because I'm not going to kill him doesn't mean he can't be under the illusion that he's being eaten by Slifer." The Pharaoh laughed earning a slight smirk from Mahad. "I do not care where you send him; just get him the hell out of my Kingdom." Atem decreed as he walked into the hall. He caught eyes with Seto who leaned in the doorway.

"I suggest you change your clothes before meeting with the Princess." He commented as the Pharaoh looked to his blood stained tunic.

"Thank you, Seto." Atem said as he walked, seemingly pleased with himself, to his quarters.

* * *

Serenity sat upon a bench in courtyard paying no mind to the sun that beat down on her body. She watched the pool of water before her in a daze as she let her fingers drift across her swollen lips that had been insulted with the back of Zoisite's hand in the not so distant past. Her eyes were puffy and red, a tell tale sign of her crying as she stared helplessly into nothing. Queen Serenity's warnings seemed to be coming true as each day passed on Earth. To be truthful, the blow Zoisite had given her was shocking more than it had been painful, but its brilliant sting and the pride she had lost because of it were much more formidable wounds.

"I don't belong here." She said quietly to herself. She looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. Atem advanced toward her silently, adjusting a golden bracelet around his wrist. The sunlight smiled upon him. He looked like a walking golden statue as the sun reflected upon his bronzed skin.

"Good afternoon, Serenity." He called to her. Serenity quickly rubbed any remaining dried tears from her eyes and stood to greet him.

"Hello Atem." She said, her voice cracking slightly. His eyes widened as he looked at her, he grit his teeth and turned his head toward the palace, almost as if he had forgotten something. "Is…something wrong?" She asked quietly. He turned back to her and slowly smiled reaching for her hand and placing a kiss on the top of it. Serenity couldn't help but crack a smile at the gesture and spied Mana approaching them quickly.

"Serenity! I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ready to go?" Mana called as she stopped beside them. "Why are you still not changed?" Atem narrowed his eyes as he looked at the short Magician.

"And why does she have to change clothes?" He asked as Mana laughed nervously.

"Well, I just didn't want her to ruin her dress! We are going down to the Nile after all." Mana explained. The Pharaoh laughed as he eyed Serenity and her attire.

"As if I couldn't afford to buy her another one? There's no need for you change Serenity." Atem reassured earning a laugh from the short blonde.

"Wait, you're not going too are you?" Mana whined dramatically.

"And what if I am?" The Pharaoh snapped causing Serenity to jump slightly in surprise.

"Phaaaraaaohhh…" Mana whined as the three of them began walking to the Palace's exit. "So much for keeping a low profile, geez."

Serenity was soon completely distracted by the morning's events as their party arrived to the banks of the Nile River. Along its shores, the lush plant life flourished, which absolutely astounded the young Princess. The greenery was exotic to her, much different than what she had seen before in Elysion. Black soil lined the river's edge, to which Mana informed was rich in supporting plant life and the sole source of Egypt's cultivated crops. The three traveled down to the water as the heavy amount of allocated guards surrounded the river just beyond the brush. Serenity removed her sandals and walked into the water just far enough to submerge her feet.

"Wow, surprisingly the water is pretty cold!" Serenity turned just in time to see the Magician girl take a running start before jumping into the water. "Ah!" Serenity said as she leapt back from the splash. She laughed as the brown haired girl popped her head up to the surface.

"Are you going to swim with us Pharaoh?" Mana asked. Atem raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms while regarding the young girl. "Figures, you're no fun anymore!" Mana taunted as she stuck out her tongue. She suddenly yelped as Atem landed in the water beside her. He lunged from beneath the water, tackling the young girl submerging her completely. Mana gasped for air when she resurfaced and splashed angrily at him. "Hey! What's the deal?" She grumbled. He laughed full heartedly returning the splash.

"It was a surprise attack. You should be ready for such things. Hasn't Mahad taught you anything?" He teased as the small girl lunged after him with another splash. Serenity laughed as she watched the two play in the water. They regarded each other so much differently outside the Pharaoh's palace, acting as if they were close siblings. Suddenly, they seemed to remember her presence as they turned to the shore.

"Hey Serenity! Are you going to come in or not?" Mana yelled to her as Serenity laughed.

"Oh, I don't know." She said remembering the how cold the water had felt to her feet. The Pharaoh laughed and dove into the water. He arose at its shore and reached for the clasps of his heavy cape letting it fall to the ground. Pulling off his shirt he approached the Princess moving his wet hair, which normally defied gravity, away from his face as it was now weighed down from the water. He grinned down toward her as she couldn't help but notice the water droplets running quickly down against his perfectly tanned skin.

"Surely, you want to swim with us?" He asked softly, a purr resonating in his voice. She laughed and nodded the ok and was scooped a moment later into his arms. The two of them went crashing into the blue water's depths. Serenity surfaced still nestled against the Pharaoh as he went up for air beside her. The force from their dive had knocked her hair loose from its confines as it hung close to her body. The Pharaoh appeared to be completely entranced with the small girl that he held against him only to be interrupted by a splash to his right that completely submerged the two.

"Payback!" Mana cried as Serenity lunged for the girl, splashing. The three splashed in the river for hours before deciding to return to the Palace once more. Serenity wrung out her now ruined dress from the water to relieve some of its heaviness. She quickly restyled her hair noticing the Pharaoh had settled his gaze upon her. He smirked and approached while studying the fabric of her dress that now clung to her body.

"You'll have a new one by tomorrow." He said. Serenity sighed and smiled toward him.

"You've given me so much already, its truly not necessary." She said. The Pharaoh shook his head, as Serenity concluded that this fight was one she wouldn't win.

"Serenity, Seto told me what happened with you and Zoisite, this morning…" Atem trailed as Serenity's face overtook with horror. "I…ordered him to leave. I hope that doesn't upset you?" He asked examining her expression carefully. Serenity released a sigh of relief.

"No, I'm relieved to be honest. Between you and me." She said taking a glance left and then right. "I certainly would of liked to give him a taste of his own medicine, but please do not tell anyone I said that, its far from lady-like." She whispered quietly a mischievous tone in her voice. The Pharaoh's eyes lit up in pure amusement as he clasped the Princess' small hand within his own.

"I wouldn't tell a soul." He breathed deeply as a knowing smirk played across his face.

* * *

Thank you so so SO so SO much to **Yami Nocturna, Fire Dolphin, Sesshy's Mistress, Usagi Uchiha, anon, Henio41, Failisse **for reviewing chapter 5!!

While I wouldn't say reviews are my _sole _motivation...they sure do motivate me to get these chapters out faster so, thanks so much! And also, thanks to those who favorited this story and added it to their C2...wow, with just 6 chapters I'm not sure its worthy of such recognition but...I'm grateful nontheless!

Violence, eeks! Hopefully it wasn't too overly violent for you all...^^

~Kochou-hime


	7. Heart of the Darkness

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

Heart of the Darkness

The rich warm scents of wood and burning spices filled Serenity's senses as she slowly breathed in and out the calming aroma. Flickering lights flashed against her closed eyelids as she eventually revealed the ocean blue chasms that hid behind them. Pressing her palms against the cool ground she assessed herself to have once again returned to the great Pharaoh's royal throne room as she sat up from where she lay on the smooth marble floor.

Fires roared and crackled within the room in their containers as she stood. Her dress was considerably different than what she had worn to bed; a white linen and gold laden gown that hung heavily with its intricacies on her form. Golden jewelry covered her wrists and arms; she quickly noticed her rare stoned engagement ring had been replaced by three golden ones that fit perfectly on the fingers of her left hand. Confusion etched across her face when suddenly a gust of cold wind rushed through the room disturbing the fires.

"_Little Light…" _an unfamiliar male voice blew through the room and tickled her ears as Serenity quickly looked around for the source of the sound. A flash of golden light appeared before her and quickly flew to the front of the room. The Princess rushed to follow as it stopped just before the Pharaoh's empty throne and began expand and glow brighter. She paused as the light reached an incredible size and came into the form of the great dragon Serenity had encountered once before in her dreams. Fear momentarily passed through her but abruptly left as she wrapped her mind around the situation.

She was dreaming again, and this was the second time the one named the Winged Dragon of Ra had appeared in her sleeping conscious. The giant beast's breaths rumbled slowly escaping as soft growls from its great throat. Serenity looked up toward its massive form in wonder as she lifted a curious hand toward the dragon's head. A wind burst once more blew through the glassless windows of the colossal room disturbing the tendrils of hair around the young girl's face.

The Sun God slowly lowered its great head within reach of her outstretched hand allowing her to gingerly touch its skin with her fingertips. The dragon's skin felt smooth and cold beneath her warm fingers, almost as if it had been crafted from Egypt's favorite precious metal. Both the adornment upon the dragon's forehead and Serenity's crescent symbol glowed dimly upon the gentle contact.

"Why do you visit my dreams?" Serenity asked softly of the dragon that lowered its head peacefully before her. For some reason, besides realizing she was beyond harm in her dreamlike state, Serenity felt completely safe in the beast's presence as if she were completely sure it wouldn't harm her. The Sun God made little sound other than the soft rumbles of its gigantic breaths, but the mysterious voice on the wind returned to her once more.

"_To feast upon the enemies' blood fills the Gods with great power._

_We, the ones who defend this Kingdom with the utmost might._

_But something stronger than spilled blood graces this hour._

_We wish only to behold the one that feeds this hunger with light."_

* * *

Serenity was surprised to be awoken by Kisara instead of Mana. She explained that the Magician girl had to attend to other business that morning and asked for her to escort Serenity to breakfast. The Princess quickly moved through her familiarized morning ritual and arrived to the great hall shortly with Kisara. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the Pharaoh, who awaited her with a smirk and glinting eyes.

The Moon Princess finished the remnants of her meal as she entertained the Pharaoh by answering his curious inquiries.

"You? Getting into trouble- No, I can't imagine that." Atem commented richly, his tone revealing his sarcasm. Serenity stifled a giggle as a slight flush filled her face.

"I certainly felt the need to sneak out of the Palace whenever I could when I was much younger. Earth was my favorite place to sneak off to, but I was always caught. My kind is forbidden to visit this planet." She explained earning a chuckle from the Pharaoh.

"And yet, here you are. It seems you haven't quite lost all of your rebelliousness." His deep voice taunted. He made no effort to hide the utter interest he had in her, as his eyes remained fixated upon her every movement.

"How old are you?" Serenity asked; the first inquiry of her own.

"Twenty." He replied as Serenity's mouth fell agape.

"Pharaoh of this entire Kingdom, you're not but two years older than me!" Serenity said aloud in wonder as he only regarded her with a smirk. Her mind reeled as she tried to imagine herself as Queen of the Silver Alliance and she certainly felt no where near prepared for the responsibility. Atem had never made any mention of his parents, allowing her only to assume that they had passed on, leaving their young son to rule Egypt himself. Her thoughts were interrupted as the decorated King stood from his seat.

"Unfortunately, being Pharaoh has its own responsibilities, as much as I'd love to entertain you further." He smirked as Serenity nodded politely. He reached for her hand as he typically did to bid her goodbye and kissed it lightly, momentarily shutting his eyes. He lingered against her skin as his eyes opened to stare directly into hers. Serenity's heartbeat quickened as his intense stare and the touch of his lips sent waves of a foreign feeling throughout her. The butterflies were tossing wildly within her stomach when he finally pulled back and returned her hand.

"Until this evening, Serenity." He said with a rare smile before he took his leave. The young Princess found herself in a daze as she left the room with Kisara walking alongside. Her mind was swimming with thoughts, bumbled with her dream of the golden dragon but dominated by this strange feeling the crimson eyed Pharaoh had left with her. Serenity's delicate skin pulsed with a tingle as her stomach still tumbled even though the moment of excitement had long left her. She recalled how her feeling of Atem had evolved since the first day she had encountered him.

That day had been terrifying; he was nothing more than the dark and terrible monster Zoisite had painted for her then, but now…Oh how wrong the General was. The Pharaoh was simply _marvelous_. Serenity was distracted from her stupor upon noticing Mana walking with the High Priest and Head Magician toward them. Mana was dressed differently than usual, her short dress was replaced with long white robes with her hair completely covered.

"You look lovely, Mana." Serenity complimented earning a blush from the girl.

"These are Priest robes," Mana began to explain. "I've been elected to assist Mahad in the ceremony today!" She said excitedly.

"_Priest _Mahad." High Priest Seto corrected with a grumble. Mahad merely shook his head as Mana laughed nervously.

"There's a ceremony today?" Serenity asked. She tossed a glance toward Seto who had ignored her inquiry with his attention focused on Kisara. His blue eyes intensely bore into her as she shyly stared back toward him before lowering her own eyes.

"We're already late, come on." Seto grumbled as he walked ahead of his two companions.

"See you later Serenity." Mana whispered behind her as she and Mahad followed the High Priest.

Kisara and Serenity made their way outside into the scorching Egyptian sun. Serenity sat down near a small pool of water, cooling her hands in the still tepid liquid not yet completely turned by the heat.

"Serenity, what would you like to do today?" Kisara asked sweetly. Serenity swirled her hand within the water as she lifted her blue eyes to meet that of Kisara's.

"Kisara, may I ask you something personal?" Serenity asked wearily.

"Uh, well of course!" Kisara answered automatically. The Princess turned to face the blue haired girl completely.

"Do you love Atem?" She asked soft and quietly. Kisara's mouth fell open.

"Of course Serenity, my devotion is true to the Pharaoh of Egypt." Kisara answered, a bit shocked.

"No, I mean…" Serenity fumbled her hands, "Do you _love _him, with the love of your heart? Not just as your King." Serenity emphasized. She let her mind drift back to her feelings of Endymion. The memory seemed hazy, as though he had been away from her for years rather than just a week, try as she might, she couldn't draw up a feeling that's strength even compared to the one she had with the Pharaoh that very morning…

"Uh…" Kisara stuttered as her blue eyes traveled out into empty space. "Well, you see Serenity, when I said I was new to the ganeum, well, I meant it; I'm _really _new." Serenity raised an eyebrow in confusion as Kisara sighed. "I had just been chosen the day before you arrived here." She admitted to Serenity's surprise. Serenity doubted her question for a moment, realizing that Kisara had known the Pharaoh just as long as she.

"I suppose it takes time to develop those feelings for another, you know? Shemei assured me that once we've shared a bed together that I would feel more strongly, but, that hasn't happened yet. They've all said it's wonderful, to go to bed with a God…" Kisara explained nervously as Serenity's face filled with a hot flush at the sexual mention.

"Oh! I didn't mean to ask about that; you don't have to talk about that!" Serenity quickly interjected. Her heart beat faster and breath quickened, almost as if the Pharaoh had been smirking upon her at that very moment. Wonderful, to go to bed with a _God; _she quickly shook her thoughts to once more regard Kisara.

"Well, it is strange Serenity, for the past week not a single one of us has been invited to his chambers. Odjit is terribly upset about it, she's apparently the Pharaoh's favorite and he pays her no mention. Not to upset you, but she keeps harping about how your arrival sparked this, but I think she's just being ridiculously rude…" Kisara continued talking but it fell upon deaf ears as Serenity's entire mind had been taken over with shock.

She held her breath as she stared into nothingness before her. Her heart beat wildly against her chest and her mind filled with that of the Pharaoh. His intent stares; those deep red and glittering eyes would never be expelled from her memory. The kisses to her hand, his appearances even when she was to be found in the most unlikely of places. Does he…desire _her_? Serenity awoke from her trance as Kisara's speaking registered in her brain.

"I mean, he is fully aware that your fiancé is Endymion so why would…"

"Do you love Seto?" She suddenly blurted without thinking. Kisara stopped dead in her words as shock overtook her face. Serenity immediately regretted her outburst when small tears began to trail along the young woman's face. She didn't have to answer, the look upon her and in her eyes told all as Serenity blinked in wonder.

"Serenity," Kisara said softly. "Please, do not ever repeat that again. I…am so grateful to the Pharaoh for all that he's done for me." She pleaded. Serenity wanted to argue, forgetting at once about her own predicament to tell her she needed to be with the one she truly loved but quickly decided against it as she grabbed onto the girl's hand.

"I'm sorry Kisara; I didn't mean to ask that. Let's go do something else." Serenity suggested sweetly. Kisara nodded. "Let's attend the ceremony, are we allowed to do that?" Kisara shrugged.

"We can, but Tabia told me not to attend this one."

"Why not?"

"She didn't elaborate, but she did say that ceremonies of this type are not usually pleasant." Kisara explained. Curiosity piqued in the rebellious portion of Serenity's mind as she found her new revelation driving her to find out as much about the Pharaoh as she possibly could.

"Let's go!" Serenity encouraged as the two walked back into the Palace.

Serenity traveled with Kisara to the great and heavy doors of the Pharaoh's throne room only to find them securely closed. Serenity was beginning to think they were out of luck when she noticed Kisara speaking with one of the Palace guards in her native tongue. She watched him nod and open a small door on the far right of the main entrance. Serenity followed Kisara through the door to see a narrow staircase spiraling upwards. The two women briskly climbed the dark and mysterious stairs in silence, and after hundreds of winding stairs they finally reached their destination.

The Princess had failed to notice an upper balcony that wrapped around the top of the great room the one time she had actually truly visited the place. But it was there now that she and Kisara stood, surprised to see that several others also were present in seats along the railing.

"Whoa." Serenity commented aloud causing several eyes from the seated people to fall onto her.

"I think we're supposed to stay quiet." Kisara muttered softly earning an apologetic grin from Serenity. The two quickly found two seats and curiously peered over the short standing ledge. The Princess' stomach tumbled upon realizing just how high up they were, and tumbled once more as she observed the Pharaoh sitting high atop the golden throne she had seen just once before. She couldn't help but smile upon observing him, he appeared incredibly bored as he rested his head against his propped up fist, leaning unconcerned on the armrest. The Priest named Shada was holding an object that appeared to look like some sort of golden key to a man's forehead that knelt on the ground before the Pharaoh and his priests. He spoke in the land's native tongue leaving Serenity only to wonder what was going on.

"There is a shadow beast that name's itself Celtic Guardian; it lurks within his mind. The monster urged him to attempt the murder of his neighbor, to gain control of his land." Shada spoke as the Pharaoh's interest piqued slightly.

"And its strength?" Seto inquired.

"It appears formidable." Mahad assessed, the millennium ring around his neck glowed brightly as Mana stood by his side in wonder.

"Take it." Atem rumbled leaning forward, now interested.

"What's going on, what are they saying?" Serenity asked excitedly in a failed whisper. Kisara responded by placing a finger to her lips, reminding Serenity that they needed to be quiet.

The Pharaoh's attention was stole momentarily as he glanced slightly upward toward the balcony of the room. He smirked to himself before turning his full attention where several guards hoisted up a gigantic stone tablet.

Serenity watched in wonder as the large slab of stone was raised. Suddenly, Seto lifted his golden rod into the air and said a few words in his native tongue. A flash flew toward the man who screamed out in fear as the image of a beast that loosely resembled a large man, dressed in green armor with a sword appeared. The image began to fade as another flash of light drove the beast into the stone, where now a crude etching of the monster was left upon the once blank canvas. Her mouth fell agape and Kisara looked equally amazed while the guards started lugging the great tablet out of the room.

It was an understatement to say that Serenity was completely confused. She wasn't completely foreign to magical type powers, she wielded some of her own with her transport key, however, forcing intimidating monsters from the bodies of humans and sealing them within tablets…that was different, to say the least. Her interest returned back to the Pharaoh as he and Seto appeared to be having some sort of argument.

"And the punishment for such disregard of a fellow Egyptian's life?" Seto smirked toward the cowering man.

"Let him go. So let it be written, so let it be done." The Pharaoh waived his hand dismissively. The man cried out happily, praising the Pharaoh's generosity. Seto fumed as he turned to face the seated monarch with blazing eyes.

"You do realize, that's nearly the 50th criminal you've let free, don't you?" Seto hissed as Atem regarded him with narrowed eyes.

"And?" He challenged with a booming voice. The other Priests shifted uncomfortably. Seto stepped up closer to the throne.

"It's been an entire week since we've held this judgment ceremony, and the Gods, they-"

"-require nothing at this time." The Pharaoh interrupted the High Priest's plea. Mana blinked in confusion as she looked to Mahad who appeared to be rather shocked himself. The oldest Priest, Akhenaden, placed a hand on Seto's shoulder who immediately jerked away and walked toward a guard appearing to say something to him before turning back toward the others. He smirked.

"Of course, my pharaoh, you would know best." He placated earning a glare from the Egyptian King. Serenity watched, completely confused, when the Pharaoh suddenly turned his gaze toward the balcony again, he smirked for an instant before facing forward. She wondered for a moment if he somehow knew she was there but it seemed unlikely as she and Kisara were so high up and surrounded by many others. The Princess continued to gaze in wonder as the guards brought another prisoner into the room and forced him to his knees. She quickly shuddered upon recalling the face of the man who attempted an assassination on the Pharaoh that had nearly led to her demise.

Atem gazed boredly into space as the High Priest appeared smug. He glanced toward the papyrus in his hand.

"Gahiji of Lower Egypt; imprisoned for…" Seto trailed just long enough to let a low chuckle escape. "an attempt on the Pharaoh's life." Atem visibly stiffened and shot an angry glare toward the kneeling criminal. He gripped hard onto the armrests of the seat and grit his teeth with a burning gaze affixed upon the cowering man. Shada stepped forward, once again with his key only to pause upon the Pharaoh rushing past him. Whispers erupted all around Serenity as the guards standing behind the kneeling man backed away in fear of their angry King. Atem growled down in pure rage at the man who didn't dare to make eye contact with him.

"Please, I was being controlled by evil spirits, have mercy on me!" The man begged.

"I will not forgive your indiscretion; your poor aim with your weapon threatened something very important to me!" The Pharaoh bellowed.

Serenity squinted her eyes toward the Pharaoh, while ignorant of their words, his threat was apparent as a terrified moan escaped from the man still kneeling.

"How interesting he should have such terrible aim, as it says here." Seto commented looking once again toward the document in his hand. "His profession is teaching archery in his village, and is highly decorated in his skill." Seto raised an eyebrow speculatively. The enraged Pharaoh's eyes widened murderously as he grabbed the damned man by his neck and held him into the air with the utmost ease.

"Tell me now! Where were you aiming that arrow?" He demanded gutturally; his deep and threatening voice causing a chill to run through Serenity's spine.

"I'm a fraud-" the man choked beneath the Pharaoh's grip, "-it was an enchanted arrow!" The man struggled for breath as both Priest Mahad and Mana jerked at his statement.

"Aimed, _where_?" The Pharaoh roared, tightening his deadly hold as he quivered in fury.

"Your…heart!" The man gasped. Atem immediately dropped the confessed man and he rolled onto the ground sucking in a deep and ragged breath. The Pharaoh's eyes widened upon the struggling man as his furor visibly calmed.

"My _heart_?" He questioned softly to himself as he seemed to stare into space.

"What was the spell that you used?" Mana questioned suddenly, earning a slight glance from the Pharaoh. He turned his eyes back to the criminal indicating to him that he'd better answer if he valued his life at all.

"Sensus intentio ut," the man muttered quietly. "It was taught to me by a magician in the village." Mahad walked up beside Atem who still stared in disbelief down at the man.

"_Sensus _spells are not literal, he used an incorrect context. In the Black Book of Magic a sensus spell on one's heart would refer to the person's feelings or sentiment rather than their organ." Mahad explained to the Pharaoh. The once enraged King turned to the Magician Priest, his mouth slightly agape in surprise to his words. "Using spells without the proper training and permission is forbidden." Mahad commented looking hard upon the criminal in his own distaste. The Pharaoh appeared absolutely stunned as he turned once more to look at the frightened man.

Serenity turned in desperation toward Kisara who had her eyes fixated upon the scene, looking shocked.

"Kisara! You have to tell me what's being said!" Serenity demanded in a hushed whisper. Kisara looked toward her wide eyed with her mouth hung open.

The Pharaoh smirked, looking completely calm as he looked down at the man.

"I see." He commented, "Well, although your crime is inexcusably unforgivable, I'm still a good sport." The man looked toward the Pharaoh hopefully as the powerful man grinned wickedly back at him. "If you should find yourself able to kill me with one arrow then you may go free without punishment." He stated and nodded to the guards. They looked unsure at first but unshackled the man and handed him a bow fitted with a single arrow. The Pharaoh smirked as he moved back about ten paces, distancing himself from the man who now stood but quivered in fear. He crossed his arms arrogantly and smirked once more.

"Oh, and I suggest not using a spell this time, because as far as your concerned…I don't have a heart." The Pharaoh bit darkly, narrowing his eyes at the already intimidated man. The criminal nervously let the arrow fly. It went far right of the taunting Pharaoh who easily reached out to snatch it midair. "You really are a terrible shot." He commented blackly, scorching the man with his amused gaze. "Very unfortunate for you that I am not." Atem lifted his hand and the Eye of Horus upon his headdress began to glow. Gahiji crumpled to the ground with a painful howl and clutched the left side of his chest. "He has the punishment he deserves, get him out of here. So let it be written, so let it be done." The Pharaoh waived lazily. Seto appeared furious as he watched the guards drag the screaming man from the room.

"Perhaps we should take a break." Isis suggested, to which the other Priests besides Seto agreed.

Serenity's watched in horror as the as the man wailed in pain while being removed from the room. She once more recalled Zoisite's words of terror as they forced themselves back into her mind.

"_They say he can crush your mind with the flick of his wrist and drive a man mad by only the sound of his voice…His eyes are said to be a murderous crimson color, derived from all the lives he has taken."_

She quickly stood and made haste toward the stairway in which they had entered. Her heart thumped in panic upon her observation that the Pharaoh was indeed exactly as dangerous and capable of causing harm as Zoisite had warned. Kisara excused herself to follow the Princess through the small passage way.

Priest Seto turned his angry blue eyes toward Atem and noticed his gaze fixated upon the upper balcony. He turned his own gaze toward the man's line of sight and gritted his teeth angrily.

"What are you looking at, Seto?" Priest Akhenaden asked curiously.

"A problem." Seto grumbled and closed his eyes.

Serenity walked quickly as Kisara ran behind her.

"Serenity! Wait, I can tell you what was said now." Kisara protested as Serenity quickly grabbed the door handle upon her room.

"I'm really not feeling well Kisara; I'll…see you later, ok?" Serenity said quickly as she ducked in through the door and shut it behind her.

"But Serenity-" the blue haired girl protested and sighed upon the closed door. "-you should know." She whispered quietly before trudging away down the hall.

Serenity lay down on the large bed of her quarters and pulled out the silver key around her neck to study it carefully. There was no doubt about it that she was potentially in a dangerous situation. She had been warned by her mother that the people of Earth were capable of unimaginable monstrosities, and the evidence was now as clear as day. Her memory of the enraged Pharaoh was nothing short of vivid. The extreme darkness of his temper had been displayed blatantly and certainly overpowered any sort of dark tendencies she had once seen within Endymion.

However, besides the tinge of fear that tugged at her very being she felt…something else. She couldn't shake the memory of his furious blood red eyes or how just the sound of his deep voice caused his adversaries to quake in fear. He absolutely commanded respect with merely his presence and she shuddered at the thought of what would happen to a person who refused it. Endymion the Prince of Elysion; her mother Queen Serenity of the Silver Alliance; not even they, two highly respected figures could even compare to the eruption of passion and power that was Atem. A shiver traveled along her skin as she recalled the lingering kiss the dangerous man had left upon her hand that morning. He unmistakably terrified her, but fascinated her curious mind even more than that. The man had given his word that she wouldn't be harmed to Endymion, which meant something right?

"They say curiosity killed the cat." She said to herself dropping the key back into her dress. "It's a good thing I'm not a Maurian." She mused with a smile.

Serenity remained in her room for the majority of the day, somewhat apprehensive of chancing a run in with the Pharaoh quite yet when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Serenity called standing from the bed and dusting off her dress.

"Serenity?" Kisara questioned shyly as she poked her head in through the door. "Are you alright?" Serenity nodded and walked outside into the hall with the blue haired girl.

"Yes, sorry about earlier, I was just tired." She lied.

"Serenity, I really think you should let me explain to you what was going on-" Kisara began as Serenity held up her hand.

"Its ok Kisara, it's really none of my business."

"But Serenity-" she protested and stopped as she spied the Pharaoh conveniently crossing their path.

"Ah, just who I was looking for." He spoke richly, stopping before the two women. Odjit was with him, trailing close behind and didn't fail to glare at Serenity before turning her hard gaze on Kisara. Serenity's heart quickened as she locked with the Pharaoh's usual intense stare. "Hello, Serenity." He said smoothly with a smirk. Serenity's breathing fluttered as she was bombarded with the morning's memory.

"Hello." She said quickly in an almost squeak. Kisara smiled toward Serenity.

"I better be going, I promised Tabia I'd let her braid my hair. See you later." She regarded both the Pharaoh and Serenity appearing thankful to be able to leave. Odjit turned her gaze toward Serenity, glaring and effectively making the Princess feel incredibly more uncomfortable. Atem turned his eyes to his supposed favorite and narrowed them.

"Discedo." He nearly snarled toward her. Odjit bowed her head and took her leave, but not before tossing Serenity one last look. He smiled toward Serenity. "Excuse Odjit, as you can probably see, she's quite fond of being the sole center of attention." He nearly chuckled.

"I-" Serenity paused, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I assure you. I can entertain myself." She mustered a nervous smile. He laughed as he stepped up closer to her.

"And what were you interrupting?" He nearly whispered, once again causing the butterflies in Serenity's stomach to return. She quickly took the arm he offered to her almost automatically as the two silently drifted down the Palace halls. Serenity was surprised by his silence as he usually was full of questions to inquire of her. He stopped them before a room she had not yet visited. His eyes glittered down toward her as he indicated to the entryway. "Would you like to play a game with me?" he inquired in an almost sultry tone. Serenity thought of the "game" she had observed him play that morning and vividly remembered what happened to the loser.

"That depends on…the terms." She said almost suspiciously. He raised an eyebrow and quietly laughed at the petite Princess.

"Well, certainly nothing you'd find unpleasant." His deep voice smoothed. Serenity tried to suppress the hot flush growing on her face in response to his provocative statement. "Just a game, no terms." He reassured grinning widely. Serenity forced a small nervous laugh and entered the room taking a seat across from the Pharaoh at a table with a checkered pattern. The game was similar to one she had played before, it was called _senet _but the rules were very similar to chess, which she had played once before with Endymion but wasn't particularly skilled at it.

They played the game mostly in silence, except for the occasional advice or reminder of a rule Atem would graciously give her. She, surprisingly, was holding her own against the one who had proclaimed himself the King of Games the first day she had encountered him. After some time, the Pharaoh finally spoke of something other than the game.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're nervous, Serenity." The Pharaoh commented giving her a knowing smirk. "Why is that?" Serenity shifted in her seat, mentally berating herself for her own transparency.

"Atem," she said in an attempt to change the subject, "Mana said you and your Priests performed a ceremony today, what does that entail?" She moved a game piece and he took a moment to consider his next move before moving his own.

"When necessary, I and my court judge captured adversaries of Egypt, which can range from those who break the law to intruders who attempt to wage war against my kingdom." He explained. "They are assessed one by one and punished accordingly, or let go if time already served in the dungeons is appropriate." She progressed her piece as he immediately moved his.

"The man who attempted to assassinate you in the city when I was there with you," Serenity began, feeling braver now, "was he judged and punished also?" she asked feigning ignorance. He openly laughed taking his move after she made hers. His glittering crimson eyes focused on hers humorously.

"Oh yes," he responded darkly, "he got off quite easily though, sentenced to forever feeling pain in his heart; I would have much preferred to tear the organ out and show it to him, but such a punishment might have been traumatizing to a certain Moon Princess." He answered with a wicked smirk. Serenity nearly fell out of her chair, unsure if she was shocked more from his boorish and incredibly violent statement or the fact that he had known she was there.

"How did you-" she stuttered completely ignoring the game now. He nodded to her side of the board and she quickly and uncaringly moved her piece. He shook his head in an almost scolding manner as he overtook her piece to end the game.

"I win." He said smirking at her still shocked face, "There's not much that gets past me in this Palace Serenity, and besides, you're not very sly. No wonder you always used to get in trouble." He laughed. Serenity's face filled with horror at the absolute casualness he regarded the situation with. His smirk faded as he looked upon her seriously. "Do you really think I would ever harm you?" Serenity pulled in a breath.

"I-" she stuttered looking into his face that appeared perfectly genuine and full of concern. "No." she finally said confidently, somewhat unsure how she had come to that conclusion. He smirked and carefully began putting the game pieces away.

"Good, because it is in fact quite the contrary. Anyone who even _considered _offending you would certainly rue the day if I were to find about it…" he alluded darkly tossing her a glance.

"Zoisite…" Serenity muttered quietly. The Pharaoh's eyes darkened as he struggled to contain a sneer.

"Let's just say he's lucky I let him leave, _alive_, because after I saw how upset you were-" he stopped leaving only Serenity's imagination to wonder what could be more violent than ripping someone's beating heart out. The Princess was suddenly overcome a passion of her own as she narrowed her eyes at the Pharaoh.

"How can you so casually consider hurting and killing? It's never ok to do so, no matter what the person has done!" Serenity called out boldly toward him. Atem's eyes widened as he tilted his head to the side in question. "Don't harm anyone else on my account; I can take care of myself!" She ordered. His face suddenly filled with sheer delight as he appeared to relish in the Princess' challenging outburst. He locked his gleaming eyes with her angry blues and leaned in closer toward her from his seat.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked leaning seductively close to her face. She nodded. "If you were in my position, what would you have done if someone had tried to kill you, or worse, murder someone who…" he paused for a moment to smirk, "meant a great deal to you." She blinked at his words, and tinged slightly red at his innocent confession. The Princess flushed even more when she realized she had issued such a bold statement without being able to support her argument. Its not as if she could have suggested letting the person go; to be free to harm her or the one she cared about and she was certain that the man sentenced to an aching heart wouldn't be shooting anymore arrows.

"We don't have these sorts of problems on the Moon, let me think about it and I can answer you later." Serenity assured. The Pharaoh nodded and stood, offering his arm once more to the Princess who gingerly accepted.

"Once upon a time, the planets in your Kingdom's alliance weren't so peaceful either." Atem commented casually.

"Yes, I have learned that." Serenity affirmed.

"I wonder how your mother dealt with the violence, long before you and I were ever born." He mused turning his gaze toward her. She felt beside herself, also unable to answer that thought. Once again she had seemed to be humbled by her righteous judgments before fully considering both sides of the situation. And once again, the Pharaoh seemed to have completely forgiven her for it as he had done when she criticized his ganeum. The two remained silent as they traveled to dinner.

After the meal Serenity returned to her room and once again lay upon her bed. She lay there for a few hours before finally sitting up and glancing toward the balcony where the moonlight spilled into the room. The revealing day had left her feeling anything but drowsy as she looked to study her engagement ring. She hadn't thought of Endymion all day, even though she had been royally distracted, she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about it. Her mind drifted back from Endymion to Zoisite, and wondered what the Pharaoh had done to him. She had not in anyway condoned it to him but she couldn't help but feel curious about it.

"Oh, those aren't proper thoughts Serenity." The Princess muttered to herself aloud, wrapping her arms around her knees. Her head snapped up when she thought she saw something move near the balcony. She held her breath when she saw a shadowy figure enter the room.

"Good, you're awake." A soft and deep chuckle came from the figure as he stepped into the moonlight. Atem stood in her room, dressed in a long tan cloak with the hook pulled down. His headdress and other gold jewelry were absent allowing his golden tendrils of hair to hang freely around his face.

Serenity wondered what in the world was the Pharaoh doing in _her _room at such an hour of the night, but wasn't at all surprised he didn't bother to knock. He was the _Pharaoh _after all.

"Are you still feeling adventurous? I thought we could sneak out of the Palace for tonight, if you're up to it. There's something I'd like to show you." He smirked as he sauntered toward where she sat on the bed.

"You have to sneak out of your own Palace? I thought you were the Pharaoh." Serenity teased earning a laugh from the man.

"Well, my court wouldn't like it much if I left here without protection and would probably try to follow me in secret. Besides, it wouldn't be as much fun just walking out the front gates." He said, a tinge of excitement escaping from his voice. Serenity nodded and smiled when he handed her a matching cloak. She pulled it on over the white slip she had worn to bed and pulled a pair of sandals to her feet. He started walking back towards the balcony and she followed silently.

"How are we supposed to get down from here?" Serenity questioned as she gazed toward the ground that was several hundred feet below. She looked back toward him and saw a wicked grin fly across his face as he moved close to her, their bodies nearly touched as he now was far past encroachment on her personal space. He gently took a hold of her hands and glided his fingers beneath her arms; amusingly staring into her curious eyes. The Pharaoh guided her arms around his neck pressing her body close to his and supporting the small of her back with one of his hands.

"Hold on tight, and oh, try to be silent." He suggested with a laugh and then abruptly jumped off the balcony.

Serenity completely disregarded his request of her to be quiet as a scream escaped from her lungs as they plummeted to the ground. She could barely hear him laughing when he latched onto the side of another balcony with his free hand, as they hung suspended from the ground, still about 50 or so feet high. The Princess yelped again upon noticing how high up they were and wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him out of pure terror. She looked into his wondrous eyes as he regarded her with a smirk.

"Hmmm." He rumbled apparently pleased with their current position. "So much for you being quiet. I already told you I wouldn't harm you. Why are you afraid?" He asked curiously.

"We're going to die!" Serenity nearly squealed. Atem removed the hand from her back causing her to latch even more tightly onto him. He put a solitary finger to her lips, effectively silencing her.

"We're not going to die, now, are you ready?" He grinned. Her eyes widened as he returned his supporting hand and let go of his grip on the balcony. She held her tongue bravely as the Pharaoh's feet eventually landed surprisingly quietly on the ground. "You can let go now, if you'd like." He teased as Serenity slowly unlocked her legs allowing him to set her on the ground.

"How can you do that? That would have shattered a normal person's legs!" She whispered. He smirked and paused when he appeared to hear something. Serenity heard voices as well and nearly gasped when she felt herself be pulled into the darkness. The Pharaoh stood against one of the walls of the Palace hidden by the shadows in the moonlight. Serenity felt his hand firmly upon her abdomen pressing the back of her body into the front of his. If her heart could have beat any faster after their exhilarating fall, it would have at the feel of his solid and warm body at her back. She looked up toward his face and could see the wildness in his gleaming red eyes as he watched the corner from where they stood. He was grinning to which Serenity concluded that he was absolutely thrilled about this "game," and once again, it was something he was quite good at. After a few minutes a few Palace guards walked by and Atem finally assessed that the coast was clear.

He led her into the night until they finally approached a small building where a mounted horse was tied to a fence. Serenity stared in awe at the animal. She had read about them but never had seen one in person.

"I've never seen a real horse before." Serenity mused as she reached out to stroke its side. After she had lowered her hand she felt his strong hands go around her waist and lift her up with ease onto the animal. She balanced herself as he hopped up behind her, encasing her with his arms as grabbed hold of the reins.

"Yah!" He commanded and the animal obeyed his order by running into the night. At first Serenity held on to the horse's mane for dear life, but realized she was completely secure as sat between the Pharaoh's arms. They soon arrived to their destination where Atem halted the horse before one of the pyramids Serenity had seen upon arriving to Egypt. The Pharaoh easily leapt from the horse to the ground and helped her down afterward. He picked up a torch that had been present at the building's opening and easily lit afire with a piece of flint he carried in his pocket.

"Where are we?" Serenity inquired as the two entered the building side by side.

"This is the tomb of my father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon." He said. "Stay close to me, there are plenty of traps in here you don't want to fall into." Serenity scrunched her nose as she walked into the building. A tomb didn't sound so cheery. "What's the matter?" The Pharaoh taunted looking down upon the girl. "You're not scared are you?" He teased. Serenity shook her head defiantly as they made their way through the building. The two finally entered a room filled with various treasures, a solid gold sarcophagus, and she couldn't help but notice the numerous stone tablets like the one she had seen during the ceremony lining the walls. Each one contained a different picture of a monster as Atem led them to the front of the room where three stone tablets stood alone. She recognized one immediately to be the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"You did ask about the Sun God, the Winged Dragon of Ra, didn't you?" He asked her curiously. She nodded and pointed to the tablet.

"Yes, that's the one. The one I saw in my dreams." She said. Atem jerked his head toward her in surprise.

"He came to you in a dream?" He asked in amazement. Serenity nodded with a blush. Atem appeared astounded as he looked back to the tablets. "These three Gods protect Egypt from its enemies, Obelisk the Tormenter, Slifer the Sky God, and of course, the most powerful being the Sun God, the Winged Dragon of Ra." Atem explained. "The other monster tablets in this room can be used to duel as well, but no beast is as powerful as these three, who only answer to the command of the Pharaoh." He smiled down toward her as she looked on in amazement.

"Duel?" She inquired.

"While these Gods are very powerful, they draw their great power from a source in which Egypt must provide them with…" he trailed as he eyed the Princess carefully, "A sacrifice, one of human blood." He finished darkly. Serenity shuddered at his dark words but continued to listen. "And so, duels are held to come up with a human sacrifice for the Gods, in which the loser is offered as the sacrifice. Which is why we often hold these duels with the criminals of the land, any person who loses in a duel to me or my court in a shadow game, a special type of duel held by one with a millennium item, can be sacrificed to the Gods." He explained motioning the golden pendant he wore around his neck. Serenity gulped at the dark justice, careful not judge the ways of Egypt. "Therefore, an enemy who goes against Egypt and loses will sacrifice his blood to protect it."

She finally pieced together that it was through the millennium items the Pharaoh and his court held that gave them their special powers. Absorbing his words she turned to ask him a question.

"What if you or one of the Priests loses?" Atem chuckled.

"If the criminal should win then I or the Priest forfeits their life. I and Seto typically carry out all the duels, we never lose. Well, Seto loses occasionally in duels, but to me." He grinned.

"So yesterday, did you sacrifice any of the criminals to the Gods?" She inquired.

"No," he said as he puzzlingly looked up toward the tablets. "The Gods speak only to me, often telling me in my sleep what they require, well; at least I thought they spoke only to me." He said flashing the small girl a quick grin. "Peculiarly, for the past week all they keep talking about is the light, and how its gives them more power than human blood. I'm afraid I don't really understand." The Pharaoh turned his questioning eyes back to her.

Serenity's mind reeled back to her dream, vaguely remembering the Sun God telling her something similar to what the Pharaoh had just explained to her, decidedly more cryptive at the time.

"The Sun God said something to me about it, in my dream." She said as the Pharaoh regarded her curiously. "I asked him why he was in my dreams, and he told me about wanting to see the one who feeds hunger with light." The Princess explained.

"So its you then," he whispered looking down at the blue eyed woman, "of course it is; I don't know how you do it." He whispered toward her.

"Do what?" she whispered back.

"Continue to fascinate me." He smirked toward her. "The more I learn about you, the more I want to know." The Pharaoh admitted shamelessly.

In truth Serenity felt likewise, but toyed with the properness of admitting her feelings as the Pharaoh did without qualm. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, listening to the crackling torch that Atem held in his hand. She reveled in the feeling his presence caused her; his intense stare radiating off of her. Even with the horrors he had revealed to her, ones that her mother and her people could never condone, she couldn't will herself to look upon him as any less than amazing. He smirked and put his hand upon the handle of a sword that stood in the ground beside him.

"Do you fence? Endymion wields a sword well." Serenity said absentmindedly immediately regretting her words as the Pharaoh's eyes narrowed at the sound of his name.

"Does he now?" Atem said smoothly replacing his irritated expression with an amused one, "That's interesting, I've been known to fight with one. From time to time." He smirked at the Princess who responded with a tired yawn. "I suppose I can't keep you up all night, even princesses have to sleep." He said almost suggestively, earning yet another blush from the innocent girl.

They quickly arrived back to the Palace leaving Serenity only to wonder how they were to get back in. The Pharaoh led her to a side of the Palace and revealed a secret stairway through a small door.

"There's a secret stairway and you sent us plummeting off a building?!" Serenity questioned exasperated. Atem only laughed.

"The other way is much more fun, I can scale us back up to your room if you'd like, if you think you could hold on tight." He said with a wink. Serenity shook her head and walked with him up the stairway. The Pharaoh escorted her back to her room as Serenity tiredly entered.

"Thanks, I understand what you were saying earlier, a lot more now." She said genuinely as he studied her. Atem seemed to be memorizing her every feature as he gazed upon the girl. He suddenly smirked and leaned in over the top of her head, placing a delicate kiss upon her hair.

"Good night, Princess." He bid as he made his way on down the hall. Serenity stood in the doorway, somewhat shocked at the gesture as her pulse considerably returned to normal. She entered the room and threw herself onto the bed with a sigh, only to be greeted with a animalistic screech.

"Luna!?"

* * *

Thanks a BILLION to **Usagi Uchiha, Failisse, Sesshy's Mistress, Moon Mage Goddess, Saris Yui, Yami Nocturna, Fire Dolphin, Henio41, Doll~Face, angel313, latrell aka kousagibriefs, **and **pangie26** for reviewing the last chapter! I appreciate it SO much!

This chapter is LONG but hopefully not boring, let me know if you enjoyed it/hated it/whatever! Thanks for reading!

~Kochou-hime


	8. The Desert at Midnight

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

The Desert at Midnight

"Serenity! Have you ever heard of looking before you leap?" Luna grumbled as she gingerly regarded her tail that had been landed on by the Princess.

"Luna! What are you doing here?" Serenity hissed as she knelt on the bed beside the Maurian.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing! The Queen was under the impression that you would be visiting Elysion. I was quite surprised to find you here." Luna locked her red eyes with the girl in a scolding manner.

"You mean she doesn't know I'm here?" Serenity questioned, her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"No, your mother allowed you your freedom as you requested, but she became worried after not hearing from you at all for a week." Serenity sighed guiltily and sat back on the bed; wrapping her knees with her arms. "What _are_ you doing here Serenity?" Luna questioned as the young girl sighed once again and explained the situation to her curious guardian.

"So he just left you here? Alone. Well, clearly he has no regard for your safety at all." Luna grumbled, making no effort to conceal her distaste for the Elysion Prince. After all, she had always made her thoughts known that Serenity would be better off choosing a suitor of proper origin, or rather a man within the realm of the Silver Alliance. Serenity groaned.

"I'm not in any danger, weren't you listening? Besides, I suppose you'll be ratting me out the minute you return home." The Princess muttered bitterly. Luna sighed.

"Of course I won't, I'm _your _guardian. What good would it do to be getting you into trouble?" Luna defended haughtily as Serenity perked up hopefully. "However, I have hardly any specs at all on this place, so I most certainly cannot leave you here alone." Serenity dramatically fell back onto the bed in annoyance to Luna's statement. Suddenly, she sat back up quickly and looked accusingly into Luna's eyes.

"Specs on Egypt? That's funny, because I was unaware that any other Kingdom besides Elysion existed before I got here." She said sharply, now glaring at her guardian. Luna glared back at her in full force.

"Don't be angry with me, Serenity, you're the one who has been taking far too long to learn local history, which you must obtain before you embark on foreign affairs."

"That's not fair! Not when my local history is the entirety of this Universe _except _for Earth!" She protested. "Either way, I think its time for a crash course on Earth's…"

"I agree." Luna said as a spinning, brightly lit projection of Earth appeared from Luna's crescent moon symbol before the two on the bed.

* * *

Serenity lay on her bed glancing sleeplessly at the rising sun through the balcony's entryway. Her mind was still swirling with the quick overview of Earth's history Luna had given her. She was shocked to learn of all the different kingdoms spread across the land of the planet; the names and faces of their kings and leaders imprinting upon the back of her mind. Earth had been through much turmoil. Humans appeared to disagree on almost everything, which resulted in wars for land and power. She could see instantly the problems of Earth joining the Universe's alliance, because if the people of Earth couldn't agree with one another, how could they with anyone else?

Other than basic knowledge, Luna's information lacked many specifics. Even the information on Elysion seemed a little dim. Mysteriously, practically nothing about Egypt was present in her informative arsenal, it lacked even Atem's name as its Pharaoh. Serenity felt a bit bothered by Luna's desire to gather information about Egypt while she was accompanying her, but decided it normal for the Alliance to want as much information on the lone outsider in their universe as possible.

She cast her eyes toward Luna, who lie snoozing at the foot of the bed and suddenly wondered why Mana had not yet come to wake her up. It was well past the time she usually arrived now, so the young Princess decided to get ready for the day on her own.

Luna scrambled after Serenity who walked into the hallway with a yawn, mentally berating herself for being unable to sleep at all the night before.

"Where are you going? And what in the world are you wearing? You saw that I brought your dresses and jewelry along?" Luna battered with questions as she pattered alongside her princess in the hallway. Serenity chose a crème colored dress that morning from her ever growing collection of beautiful gowns. The bottom hem fell just above her knees as the sleeves hung delicately off her shoulders causing its front to scoop just below the top of her breasts; Serenity already knew Luna would find it too risqué.

"The Pharaoh invites me to breakfast with him each morning. He also has provided me with plenty of clothing, it would be rude not to wear it, don't you think?" Serenity pointed out, slightly annoyed with her lecturing mentor.

"I suppose." Luna grumbled disapprovingly as Serenity noticed there was no guard to open the door of the dining hall, which was large and much too heavy for her to open on her own.

"This is strange." Serenity mused. She turned to the sound of quick approaching footsteps to see Mana dashing down the hall.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Mana exclaimed breathlessly. She opened her mouth to speak again when she noticed Luna standing at Serenity's feet. "Aw, where did you find such a beautiful cat?" The Magician girl immediately lifted the small black feline into her arms and stroked her fur, to which Luna responded with a purr.

"Um…" Serenity began as she noticed Luna appearing to act as if she were just a normal Earthling cat. "She wandered into my room last night, isn't she cute?" Serenity remarked dryly, immediately feeling guilty for her lie. Mana smiled as she continued to hold her.

"Oh! That's great! Cats are considered sacred in Egypt and a good omen if one should come across you." Mana set Luna down who immediately jumped and gracefully perched herself upon Serenity's shoulder. Serenity winced at the slight pang of pain from her claws and tried her best to ignore the smug expression Luna had on her face in light of Mana's comment. "I apologize for not waking you this morning, something…came up! You should really come see for yourself!" Mana giggled as she grabbed Serenity's hand and led her and Luna quickly down the hall.

They entered a room where many different people stood along the outskirts. The sounds of clanging metal and masculine grunts filled Serenity's ears as Mana led her to the center of the room. The vivacious girl pushed through the crowd bringing them in front of the rest of the observers.

Serenity's heart leapt into her throat as she observed the nation's great Pharaoh engaged in a battle with three muscle bound men, each equipped with a very real silver bladed sword. The three others were struggling as they simultaneously attacked the fast moving Pharaoh. His movements were fluid; tanned muscles appearing like molten bronze quickly refuting the strike of each man with a dodge or a clank of his sword. Atem's intense red eyes shifted rapidly as he analyzed each opponent and moved appropriately. Quite swiftly, he yielded one of the men with a threat to his throat followed soon by the other two and emerged the bout as the victor.

Congratulatory coos from Serenity's right sounded as she noticed his entire ganeum practically bleeding onto the platform where their beloved Pharaoh had just claimed his victory. He glanced toward them momentarily as he cast his gaze around the room until it fell upon Serenity. A chill passed through her body when his crimson red eyes locked with hers. A smirk flew across his face as he sauntered toward her holding his weapon low and pointed away. His shirtless body glistened with a fine sheen of moisture, which was much understated considering the athletic feat he just performed.

"Good morning, Serenity." He greeted in his alluringly deep voice appearing especially amused by her presence. Serenity nodded with a smile as he shifted his eyes to Luna who sat on her shoulder. "Hello." Atem said to her separately as he lifted his hand to stroke her head. Luna purred loudly at the touch of his hand and softly in meowed in protest when he retracted. "I apologize for delaying your morning meal, your mention of swordplay last night intrigued me to want to test my own skill." He smirked wickedly as he shifted his gaze to Mana. "How many opponents have I defeated this morning?"

"Fifty-one!" Mana said proudly with a grin. Both Serenity and Luna's eyes flew open wide at the impossible number as Atem returned his attention back to the Princess, nearly unable to contain his delighted grin.

"I suppose I'm much better at this than I remember." He said arrogantly twisting the weapon low with his wrist. "But I'm sure this would be nothing to Endymion, as he is so skilled in the sport, no?" The Pharaoh asked almost tauntingly with Serenity's mouth falling open slightly as her only response. The King smirked once more at her before turning his gaze to the rest of the room. "Any more challengers?" He asked boldly in his own language receiving only shakes of heads and silence.

"That's the Pharaoh?" Luna whispered into Serenity's ear in Lunarian, disguising her voice like a series of meows, "You didn't mention he was in competition with Endymion, what for?" Serenity's eyes bugged from Luna's observation…competition?! Well, if that were true, try as she might she could only think of one thing he might be interested in competing for and that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

"I'll challenge you, Pharaoh." A voice boomed in Egyptian from the front of the room. Atem shifted his eyes and smirked as Priest Seto walked through the crowd. It was the first time Serenity had seen him without wearing his headdress, and he stood tall revealing his naked torso much like the Pharaoh.

"Ah Seto, are you sure you're ready to lose to me so early today? I would certainly hate for you to embarrass yourself in front of all these people." He jeered toward Seto, but switching now to the language that Serenity and Luna understood.

"He's clearly showing off in front of you, interesting…" Luna muttered in her faux meows. Serenity flushed beet red and responded by trying to swat at the cat that lie across her shoulder. Luna responded by ducking her head and digging her claws into her shoulder. The Princess quickly bit her tongue to keep herself from yelping aloud and drawing attention. Kisara pushed through to the front of the other women in the ganeum and stopped before Serenity's side.

"Seto…" she whispered almost inaudibly as she gazed at the two men standing off before each other. Seto released a chuckle in response to the Pharaoh's statement and picked up a sword that leaned against the wall.

"On the contrary Pharaoh," he began, too, speaking in the language of the Silver Alliance. "I would hate for you to embarrass yourself in front of your _adored_ ganeum." He said almost bitterly. The Pharaoh didn't flinch, he merely only smirked at the man's jab.

Serenity, however, was a different story. She stiffened; something about what he had said really irked her. _Adored ganeum_, she replayed his words in her mind and scrunched her nose at the thought. There was nothing wrong about what he said, and certainly not untrue, if a man were to have a group of women he claimed his lovers he would have to at least _like _them, right? She huffed to herself silently; immediately feeling guilty as she spied her engagement ring, glimmering in the early sunlight shining through the windows.

'Why do I care?' She thought sourly returning her attention to the two men.

"Or perhaps it would be even worse to lose in front of the fair Moon Princess." Seto added with a wide grin. The Pharaoh jerked and sneered toward the High Priest, who seemed to be very pleased with being able to get a rise out of the Egyptian King.

"Satis sermo!" The Pharaoh boomed as he lunged toward the High Priest with his razor sharp blade. Seto quickly refuted with a clang of his own sword and made his own advance. Serenity watched in utter amazement as the two men entangled themselves in a deadly battle. Each of them moved effortlessly and swiftly paying the other with powerful strikes from their dangerous weapons.

Seto growled loudly as he lunged toward the King in embattled rage. The Pharaoh moved away from him, quickly swinging his shoulder into the taller man and sending him crashing into the back wall of the room. Gasps escaped from the crowd as Serenity remained frozen in her observations. The High Priest roared as he leapt up and delivered a blow across Atem's unguarded arm, making a gash into his flesh with the hot metal. The Pharaoh cried out instantly in pain but it was soon squelched as he looked wildly toward the aggressor.

With a mighty roar of his own he lunged toward Seto, faking a strike to his throat when he suddenly spun and dropped his weapon down low to slice across the man's right leg. Seto cried out and fell to the ground instantly at the searing pain. Atem quickly positioned his sword to Seto's throat and snarled.

"Concedo!" He barked. Seto groaned and nodded as the Pharaoh tossed his sword to the ground. Serenity stood completely stunned at the wild fight that occurred before her eyes and was awoken from her stupor at the howling of feminine voices.

"Pharaoh!" The females of his ganeum cried in unison as they ran to the injured man. All but Kisara who immediately went to where Seto was seated. Mana groaned as the girls plastered their hands upon the Pharaoh, and attacked his face with kisses. He growled irritably at the bombardment as Mana approached and started pulling the girls away.

"Calm down everyone, its just a flesh wound, geez!" She asserted in her own tongue as the women all looked to her concerned, except for Odjit who glared angrily at her. The Pharaoh appeared thankful as servants approached with materials to bandage their wounds.

Kisara immediately began dressing Seto's wound worriedly and paused only at the sound of a gruff but soft spoken voice.

"Gratias ago vos." Seto spoke to her; his blue eyes pouring into hers. She nodded slightly and quickly returned to wrapping the wound.

"Its fine." Atem grumbled as the room had mostly cleared out by now. Mana insisted on cleaning and wrapping the blade driven wound.

"It'll get infected!" Mana protested as the Pharaoh released an annoyed growl while looking away from her.

Luna quickly hopped down from Serenity's shoulder as the Princess approached the Pharaoh. She blinked at the blood that escaped from his wound and cringed slightly, however, it didn't stop her from timidly putting a hand on his unattended arm. Atem quickly brought his eyes to her and his mouth fell open slightly.

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked in full concern. She subconsciously felt a warm glow pulse around them as she made contact with his skin and reveled in the feeling. Her eyes practically welled with tears in her worry as the mighty King was momentarily speechless while he stared at her. He blinked but smirked as Serenity felt his free arm fall lazily around her waist.

"I'm fine." He said in an almost whisper as he leaned in, momentarily smelling her hair before stopping his mouth before her ear. "You worry too much." He said softly and successfully sending a chill throughout the girl's body. She smiled at him when he pulled back his arm and quickly wiped her eyes. "You must be hungry by now; I'll meet you for breakfast in a half hour, alright?" He asked politely. Serenity nodded and turned to exit the room as her small black cat followed at her side. He watched her exit with a smile before turning annoyed eyes toward Mana.

"Almost done." She reminded as she reached down to grab a bandage. Looking back to the wound she gasped earning a look from the Pharaoh as well as Seto and Kisara. "Its gone, your injury! Its gone!" Atem raised an eyebrow as he looked toward his arm in surprise to see the wound was now completely absent with only small remnants of blood remaining.

"Has Mahad taught you to heal, Mana?" Seto asked, now standing as his wound was completely dressed. She shook her head.

"No, we don't have any spells that can heal." Mana explained as the four remaining people in the room appeared extremely puzzled at the phenomenon.

* * *

Serenity's time in Egypt flew by quickly and before she had even realized how long she had been there, three months had passed. Thankfully, Luna's presence had been a blessing rather than a bother. The Princess appreciated having someone to talk to in the language of the moon and she found it helpful to have a friend as wise as her trusted mentor around to ask advice from, even if she rejected it in the end.

At times she would think of Endymion, although she would try not to as she would only grow continually worried about his safety. Serenity considered many times asking the Pharaoh if he had heard any word about the status of her Prince and one half of the Egyptian army engaged in war, but Luna assured her that (and although her experience with conflict and war were quite dated) no news was good news in situations such as this. She was secretly glad, because she had strong inkling that Atem did not care to hear any sort of talk concerning Endymion at all.

In the evenings, after returning to her room, Luna would also take that opportunity to continue her lessons she was missing while visiting Earth. Serenity found them at times to be rather boring, but all the same was thankful she wasn't falling behind in her studies. Occasionally, if Serenity was too incredibly bored, Luna would speak of more history and facts pertaining to Earth, to which the Princess was incredibly infatuated with.

However, late into the night, long after lessons were complete and Luna had fallen asleep; Serenity found her nights to be much longer and exciting than they had been on the moon.

The Pharaoh continued to take the adventurous Princess on midnight excursions to various places within close proximity of the desert nation's capital. She was amazed at all the different places he had taken her, eventually even bringing her into the city where she observed how the people there never seemed to sleep as they found various things to entertain themselves with throughout the night. Atem seemed equally as thrilled by their escapes, planning a different route on how they would exit the Palace each night. One morning, when she had yawned from lack of sleep at breakfast he announced that the morning meal would begin later from that point on, not willing to give up the time he spent with her once the sun had left the sky.

Serenity was musing on the last evening's outing while traveling down the Palace hall when with only a _whoosh_-like sound she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her delicate shoulders from behind. She gasped at the sudden movement and tinged with a blush when warm breath tickled her ear.

"Good evening, Serenity." The Pharaoh whispered as he slowly spun her around and laughed at her surprised face. She put her hands on her hips and smirked at the amused man who matched her facial expression perfectly. The Princess had yet to figure out how he could always sneak up on her like that. He always seemed to appear randomly from the very shadows and conveniently when she was alone.

"Good evening, Atem." She greeted locking arms with his as he walked with her to dinner. "So," she began playfully as he cast his crimson eyes down toward her. "Where are we going tonight?" she whispered. He chuckled quietly.

"Hmmm." He rumbled lowly. Suddenly, he swung them into a dark alcove off the side of the hall as if his reply was some incredible secret. She looked into his darkened face as he rested his forearm against the wall above her head and at her back. He leaned his face closer to hers and slowly drifted to stop before her right ear. "I think that you should stay in tonight, and get a full night's rest." He suggested as he pulled back, leaning over her but now looking into her eyes.

"Why?" Serenity asked somewhat annoyed; narrowing her endless blue orbs. He chuckled and straightened while crossing his arms.

"Well, there's a great celebration we hold annually here at the Palace occurring in just two more days, you should be well rested, in past years it has gone on well after the sun rises the following day." Serenity racked her mind for a moment, recalling her first morning spent in the Palace, where Mana had shown her the beautiful but exposing gown.

"I remember Mana mentioning something about that." Serenity mused aloud. The Pharaoh smirked.

"She showed you the garment I had made for you? I assure you, no one will be wearing anything equal to it." He smiled arrogantly at the thought.

"Um…" Serenity began as she thought back to the sparkling dress that beckoned to her each morning she opened her closet, _electrum,_ that is what Mana had called it.

"Surely, you've noticed it?" The Pharaoh asked in almost disbelief. Serenity quickly nodded.

"Yes, yes of course I have. How could I miss something so lovely?" Serenity asked. "But, it is rather…revealing." She commented as Atem tilted his head to the side.

"Really, how so? I didn't think so." He mused aloud appearing to be deep in thought. Of course _he _didn't find it too revealing. Half of the things his ganeum pranced around in on a normal day made the electrum colored dress appear fit for a grandmother.

"Well," Serenity began uncomfortably. "It shows my entire midsection." She gestured with her hands. Atem blinked.

"Is there something wrong with it? Why is that improper?" Asked the man who frequently went shirtless. Serenity fumed.

"No! There's nothing wrong with it!" She quickly defended sticking her nose in the air. He appeared royally confused as she continued. "And it reveals far too much of my legs." Atem smirked.

"And I'm sure those too are just as dazzling as the rest of you." He commented richly but quickly stopped himself. Serenity blinked as for the first time ever, he seemed to completely lose his statuesque composure. "I mean, not that I would know that." Serenity blinked again as he laughed nervously. "Or have thought about it, uh…" He trailed again as Serenity was thanking a higher power her blush was concealed by the darkness. "We're late for dinner." He finally breathed as he whisked her outside of the alcove back into the hall. They spoke nothing more as they entered the great hall and ate dinner, speaking only to the Priests and Mana.

Upon exiting at the end of the meal, the Pharaoh caught up with Serenity and smirked down at her.

"Let's make a deal." He suggested as Serenity perked up curiously. "I'll take you somewhere tonight if you wear the dress to the celebration." He decreed.

"No." Serenity said as she crossed her arms haughtily.

"Anywhere you want?"

"No!" Atem growled to himself and was visibly displeased upon not getting his way.

"Alright, then, fine." He said almost childishly as he turned to leave. Serenity sighed.

"Atem!" She called out causing him to look back at her.

"I won't wear the dress, but I'd still like to see the city again tonight." She said sweetly. He stared at her for a few moments in disbelief as another rumble escaped from his chest. Smirking, he clasped onto her hand and brought it to his mouth to greet it with a delicate kiss. Serenity shivered as he released it.

"How could I say no? I'll see you late tonight then." He turned to leave once more leaving her to smile happily. "But Serenity," he called back earning her attention, "I _will_ find someway to convince you to wear that dress." The Pharaoh declared confidently, winking at her before he continued down the hall.

* * *

Serenity tip toed around her room, careful not to wake the sleeping Luna as she quickly changed clothes excitedly for her midnight rendezvous with the King of Egypt. She had just pulled the black cloak over her head when she heard an annoyed growl come from her bed. Pulling back the hood, she stared wide eyed at an angry Luna perched at the edge of the billowy soft mattress.

"And just where are you going tonight? The same place you've gone the last forty?" Luna accused. Serenity balked.

"How-how did you know?" She asked completely shocked that Luna had noticed her leaving for so long without saying a word about it.

"Do you think I'm a fool? Of course I've noticed you sneaking out with the Pharaoh into the late hours of the night! Now, _what _you're doing with him is what I'm most concerned about." She said. Serenity's eyes flew open wide as she stepped in closer to the bed glaring at Luna.

"And just what are you insinuating?" She bellowed in question.

"Mee-oww," is all Luna responded, surprisingly. Serenity heard a chuckle from the balcony and watched the Pharaoh stroll into the room.

"Are you talking to yourself? You sounded so angry." He said almost delightfully as he stepped up toward her. "Even so, I still think the language of your kind is beautiful, especially spoken by you." He complimented.

"Yes-I guess I get a bit homesick not using my language. Thank you." She replied as he led her out of the room's door toward their escape from the Palace and onward to their journey.

* * *

After a short horse ride the pair reached the city that was still alive and loud into the very depths of the night. Serenity watched in wonder as they rode through the city; taking in all the sights and observing the happenings of the people. Atem stopped the horse before a small stone building and leapt down to secure it to the railing. He helped the Princess from the horse and guided her to enter into the building.

Inside were people playing music like none other Serenity had heard before with various types of string and wind instruments. She smiled when she spotted people dancing joyously near the players. Both she and Atem wore their hoods down revealing her faces, she was surprised to discover that without his royal headpiece and jewelry that designated him as Pharaoh, few people recognized him as their nation's King from his face alone. He cleverly wore his millennium puzzle on the inside of his cloak.

In the darkness of the night, no one seemed to notice Serenity's fairer toned skin. Perhaps they noticed the crescent moon on her forehead but thought nothing of it being more than a peculiar birth mark. It was strange, on these excursions it felt almost as if he was just any other Egyptian man and she any other desert woman out in the night. They traveled silently to where a group of men sat a table and appeared to be playing some sort of tabletop game. They were rolling small colored balls and appeared to be betting bronze colored currency depending on how each roll turned out.

Serenity cast her gaze to the Pharaoh who stared longingly at the dueling men. She smiled to herself, well knowing the man's weakness when it came to desiring to play games.

"Are you going to play?" She asked sweetly. Her voice broke his stupor as he looked toward her with a smirk. He looked to the table of men and back to Serenity, seeming somewhat reluctant to leave her side. "I'd love to watch." She added. The Pharaoh grinned and clasped on to her hand and led her behind him as he approached the men.

He said something to them in his native tongue, she assumed it to be requesting to join them. The men burst into laughter as Atem narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Judging by what you're wearing, I would say you hardly could afford to join this game." One of the men spoke gruffly as he looked him up and down and then turned his eyes to Serenity. "However, if you'd like to place that pretty little wench as your bet, I'd be happy to oblige." The other men snickered as their eyes wandered across Serenity. Atem gritted his teeth but slowly smoothed his expression into a smirk. Serenity observed completely clueless of their words but jumped slightly when the Pharaoh dropped a heavy satchel onto the table. Pure golden coins spilled from the bag as the men nearly drooled over the precious metal.

"I assume this is enough to buy in?" He asked as Serenity shuttered at the foreign sound of his enticingly dark voice. The men quickly nodded as he took a seat at the table. They slammed their bets of unimpressive coins before them. Atem gazed around them and shook his head disapprovingly. "Your wages are hardly fair considering what I've brought to the game." He pointed out. "Do you have anything else I would be interested in?" He asked; his eyes gleaming as he spoke.

"This is the lot stranger, what else could you want? My soul?" One of the men laughed. Atem's eyes lit up and he leaned in toward the men.

"Yes, I think that will suffice, I bet this bag of gold, and you all bet your coins and your souls." He said. "I must warn you all, your bets have made this no ordinary game." He nearly laughed as one of the men grabbed the handful of colored balls.

"Yeah whatever, would you listen to this crazy man? Sounds like he thinks he's the Pharaoh!" Another man laughed as he rolled the balls. Serenity's ears perked up at the mention of 'pharaoh' and instantly worried that their cover was blown. Atem could hardly contain his mirth as he smirked wickedly when one of the men declared it to be the "Pharaoh's" turn.

Serenity watched as the men played several rounds of tossing the colored balls. By the groans and curses of the other men, it was clear to her that the Pharaoh was winning as he rolled confidently and always with a smirk. After awhile, one of the men slammed his fist onto the table earning only a laugh from the Pharaoh.

"Well gentlemen, it appears I've won, feel free to toss your coins into the satchel before you go." He said arrogantly. Quite suddenly one of the men sitting by Atem leapt from his seat and grabbed Serenity roughly, holding a blade to her throat. The Pharaoh turned immediately to face the man glaring daggers toward him as he held his weapon to the girl.

"I don't know how you won, you must have cheated!" The man spat. Serenity found herself unable to speak. Fear had immediately taken over her body as she turned her terrified eyes to Atem and he shifted his eyes to hers. Surprisingly, he looked perfectly calm and even smirked at her a moment before giving her a quick wink as he turned his eyes hatefully to man. "If you don't hand over the gold and get the hell out, I'll cut her throat!" The man threatened.

Anger overtook Serenity as she thought of Atem's calmness, he certainly didn't seem to care she was in such a predicament. She growled and turned her eyes to the man furiously.

"Unhand me at once!" she demanded fearlessly as the crescent moon on her brow began to brightly glow. Everyone in the room watched in wonder, especially Atem as he beheld the girl who gritted her teeth and revealed a hidden power within. Soon, however, the light faded and Serenity appeared exhausted.

"What in the hell was that? What did she say?" The man demanded fearfully, his hand starting to shake at the girl's neck. Atem happily translated for him and the man growled in disgust. "That's it, you've had your chance! She's dead!" He threatened. But nothing happened. "I can't-" the man struggled as Serenity looked toward the panicked man confused. "I can't move my arm!"

"You can't? Strange." Atem commented sarcastically as he stood up. The other gamblers tried to move to help their friend but found themselves unable to budge as well. Suddenly, Serenity watched as symbol appeared on the Pharaoh's naked forehead that looked much like the eye of Horus on the headpiece he usually wore. Her captor's arm began to move but away from her throat and once there was enough space between them, Serenity swiftly darted away and latched onto the Pharaoh. He wrapped an arm around her waist and looked down toward her with a smirk on his face. "Are you alright, how did you do that?" He asked quietly as he traced the crescent moon on her forehead.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said in wonder, referencing his own glowing artifact that had now disappeared. He smirked and shifted his eyes back to the man who had threatened the Princess. Suddenly, the aggressor lifted his own hand containing the weapon to his own neck and whimpered when it was deadly close to breaking the skin. Serenity whipped her head around when she saw the other men quickly stand and bring their own blades to their necks in a similar manner.

Atem turned his eyes toward the onlookers in the room and spotted a poorly dressed small boy.

"You there," he pointed to the boy. The boy gulped but stepped forward. "All of these coins are yours, take them." He instructed. The child blinked in amazement but stood completely still. "Well? If you don't want them, I'll give them to someone else." He quickly shook his head and leapt to the table stuffing all of the men's coins into the bag of gold and quickly taking it out of the building. "And as for you-" Atem said menacingly as he stepped up close to the man who had threatened the Princess, "did you forget you bet me your soul? Well, if I own your soul, then I own your life." The man yelped in terror.

"Please don't kill me!" He begged and Atem merely sneered. He turned his crimson eyes to Serenity who looked at him in wonder and grumbled lowly in his chest before sticking his face close to the other man's.

"Luckily for you, I have other concerns at the moment." The man breathed thankfully as all of the men were released from the strange power the Pharaoh had over them. Atem guided Serenity to the door and stopped at the entrance to look back at the damned men. "But be assured, I'll be back for _you_." He growled and turned his eyes to the other men, "_All of you_!" Atem finished sinisterly as he exited.

They arrived back shortly to the Palace and the Pharaoh made his way to escort Serenity to her room. He kept an arm around her shoulders as she found herself sleepily clinging to his waist. She wasn't quite sure where that little burst of power display had come from, but it sure was exhausting. They approached her door as Serenity looked sleepily to him.

"And yet again, the mysterious Moon Princess continues to electrify my curiosity." He said as his eyes fixated securely to hers.

"Me? You're the mysterious one." She laughed. He shook his head.

"Anything you want to know, ask, I'll tell you the truth." The Pharaoh assured. "Good night." He smiled and turned to leave, a little more hastily than normal.

"Wait!" Serenity protested a little too loudly as the Pharaoh immediately turned. "You're not going back there, are you?" She asked. The feeling in her gut told her that the little confrontation between he and those men was far from over. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"I'm afraid I cannot forgive what those men said about you, or for threatening you." He said darkly. "I won't be satisfied until I- make it right." He paused as Serenity refused to imagine the gory details.

"No, you can't leave!" She protested. Serenity couldn't very well bear the thought of anyone else suffering on her account, even if they did deserve it, but how could she stop him? "I'm…not tired, yet." She blatantly lied. He openly laughed at her.

"Alright," He said softly. "Now, what can I do to help-" the sublime Pharaoh stopped momentarily to regard her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "tire you out?" he asked innocently enough, but his expression read otherwise as Serenity quickly turned away to hide her intense blush.

"Let's play a game!" She suddenly shouted and grabbed his hand. They quickly dashed down the hall. He let himself be dragged by the girl, chuckling all the way as she stopped before a strange room and entered. The sky light from the ceiling shone moonlight into the dark room where it illuminated a small table surrounded by two modest chairs. She approached it and picked a red top off of the table. "Is this a game? How do we play?" She asked urgently.

"Yes, this is a game. A special one." He said. She handed him the top as they both sat down before the table. "This toy is a special instrument, it will spin on this table until a lie is told. The man in whom I obtained this from informed me that it knows a person better than they know themselves." Atem explained.

"So, it will know I'm lying, even if I don't know I'm lying?" She asked in wonder. The Pharaoh nodded. "Ok, here's the game then. The first person to lie, loses." The Princess said.

"Not so fast." The Pharaoh grinned. "I'm not playing this game without terms, I told you I'd convince you to wear that gown tomorrow night." Serenity sighed, desperate to distract the man from hurting anyone.

"Alright, if I lose, I'll wear the dress." She said. "And if you lose, you'll leave those men alone."

"Deal." Atem said as he placed the top upon the table. Serenity watched in wonder as it began to spin on its own. She thought carefully of a question she could ask. What could she make him lie about? Something shameful, but, did she dare to ask such a question?

"Have you ever- killed anyone?" She asked timidly. He laughed.

"Why is that such a popular topic?" He mused to himself; Serenity not catching what he was alluding to, "Yes." He said simply as he looked amusingly into her eyes.

That wasn't an intelligent question. He had already admitted to her that he had done so before, so why would he lie about it again? No, she needed to come up with something that he thought he knew about himself but truly didn't. That was the key to winning this game.

"What's your favorite food?" He asked whimsically. Serenity looked upon him completely dumbfounded, it was after all, an easily answerable question.

"Sweet cake, the kind Dama, the Palace cook makes back on the Moon." She admitted quietly. He smiled at her completely appeased.

The questioning went on like this, she tried her best to trap him in tricky questions to which he answered flawlessly. His questions, however, were ridiculous. Her favorite jewelry, flower, drink, dress, animal; if he wasn't the King of Games, she would have thought he wasn't trying to win at all!

"What's your favorite color?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She sighed and nearly answered when she stopped to think. Was it blue or red? She had a hard time remembering.

"Red." She said sleepily. He smiled widely at this and sat back in his chair. Suddenly, it came to her. The question that had been burning in the back of her mind since she had first arrived in Egypt. When Kisara had mentioned Odjit's accusation of the Pharaoh desiring her more than his own ganeum, she hadn't been able to get the thought out of her mind.

Did she really have to gall to ask him that? Do you desire me? Do you want me? Do you…_love _me? Perhaps there was another way to ask it, a sideways question that possibly he would lie about unknowingly, and she would know the truth and win the game!

"Do you-" she began as the Pharaoh watched her ever curiously, "Are you-" she stumbled on the question as she finally pulled it from her exhausted body. "-in love with at least one of the women in your ganeum?" She finally blurted out, still in disbelief that the words had left her lips.

"No." He said confidently as he stared at her. She glanced down at the top and noticed it continued to spin without even the slightest pause. Serenity's mouth fell open as she stared at the Pharaoh in utter disbelief. He had answered the question without even considering it, he _knew _he wasn't in love with any of them. "Are you surprised?" He asked with a smirk. Serenity nodded her head slowly as she stared, still wide eyed. Dread crept through her body quite suddenly. It was as if she could see the future; she knew the question that was coming next and she was terrified of having to answer it to him. "Serenity," he began as he looked into her eyes very carefully, "are you in love with Endymion?" Serenity's heart beat wildly against her chest. The answer screamed in her head but she for some reason couldn't find the will to speak its answer aloud in front of him.

"Yes." She said automatically. A small sound filled the room. The top had ceased spinning and fell to the floor with its rolling echoing toward the ceilings. Serenity stared at the empty table in absolute horror as she lifted her sleep deprived and shocked eyes to the Pharaoh. He appeared completely surprised as well. Atem moved his eyes from the table and looked to Serenity with his mouth slightly agape.

"Serenity-" he began as she quickly stood from the table. The Princess lunged toward the doorway quickly followed by Atem. He gently grabbed her arm to which she spun glared into his face.

"This is some sort of horrible trick! I can't believe you, how could you stoop so low? Do you think this is funny?" She spat as tears trailed down her face. Shaking her arm away from his hand she stormed down the hall with him hot on her tail. He quickly caught up with her placing his hands on either side of her arms. Spinning her around, he held her steady in front of him. She refused to meet with his eyes as he calmly held her there for a moment.

"Serenity, it isn't a trick. I didn't mean to upset you." He said soft and calmly. Serenity jerked her head to make eye contact with him.

"I'm engaged, Atem." She said firmly as she held up her hand and pointed to the shining blue diamond. "I've promised to spend the rest of my life with him, what kind of person am I, if I don't even love him?" His eyes widened upon her as she suddenly fell into him and wrapped her arms around him as if her life depended on it. She clung to his cloak as her silent tears soaked the front of it. He steadied her and slowly moved his arms around her.

"I think you're the most exquisite person, I've ever met." He said softly. She pulled away from him and looked completely confused into his eyes. "Look, I promise I wasn't trying to trick you. Forget the terms we had, you don't have to wear the dress and I won't go looking for those men." He reassured. "Just promise me you won't cry anymore like this, I can't bear the thought of it." Her tears abruptly stopped, as if some magic cue from his words had ceased them. She quickly wiped her eyes and carefully looked to his face. He appeared completely upset and she felt utterly guilty. It wasn't his fault she was the one with a fickle heart.

"I think, I'm just tired." She said sleepily. He nodded and silently escorted her to her bedroom. Atem opened her door and she paused before walking inside. "Atem, I'm so-"

"Get some rest Serenity, tomorrow is the eve of the celebration. The next few days will require much of your energy." He interrupted her apology.

"Thanks, I'll look forward to it!" She exclaimed doing her best to feign happiness. He smiled at her and seemed to contemplate something momentarily before he leaned down and placed a small kiss upon the confused girl's cheek.

"Goodnight, Serenity." He said softly as he took his leave.

* * *

Special thanks toooo *drum roll*: **Yami Nocturna, Sesshy's Mistress, Moon Mage Goddess, Fire Dolphin, angel313, Usagi Uchiha, Henio41, Failisse, pangie26, Saris Yui, **and **Doll~Face** for reviewing chapter 7!! I don't know how to thank you guys enough, other than continuing to update in a somewhat timely matter!

A long chapter, not as long as last time but hopefully you all liked it!!

Always,

Kochou-hime


	9. A History of Entanglements

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

A History of Entanglements

Serenity was surprised but grateful to have her morning meal be delivered to her quarters rather than being awoken to meet Egypt's king for breakfast. She had royally embarrassed herself the night before and felt nowhere near ready to face the man who had observed her upset conniption. The exhausted Princess merely picked at her food as she sat lazily upon her bed in deep thought.

"You're not meeting the Pharaoh for breakfast this morning?" Luna asked peering toward the frowning girl from the foot of the bed. Serenity tried her best to muster a glare toward her mentor, to whom she still didn't forgive for her comment the night before.

"There's a grand celebration occurring in the Palace tomorrow evening. I suppose he is quite busy with the preparations." It was probably true. The Pharaoh had mentioned it would require a lot of energy to prepare for it, though, in the back of her mind she secretly feared he wished nothing to do with her because she had quite literally accused him. Luna sighed.

"Serenity, what's wrong? It wasn't my intention to offend you last night. I was only concerned with your safety." Luna defended, her voice brimming with concern. Serenity looked toward the Maurian and upon catching a glance of her troubled gaze, she burst into tears.

"Serenity!" Luna exclaimed as the girl wrapped her arms around her and began to tell her everything.

* * *

Luna sat speechless yet looking calmly upon the young woman who now sat; drying her tears. She flicked her tail in thought before finally opening her mouth to speak.

"And you are sure that this wasn't some sort of trick?" Luna asked wearily. Serenity shook her head.

"I accused him of that, but Atem is an honorable man. He's always told me the truth, even if it wasn't pleasant. Why would he lie or try to trick me now?" She pointed out. Luna chuckled earning a questioning glance from her princess.

"You understand how he cares for you, right?" Luna nearly laughed as Serenity rubbed her eyes once more.

"I suppose-that he cares for me. He surely is very protective when it comes to my safety or otherwise." She answered but was immediately startled when her feline advisor nearly fell over in wild laughter.

"You suppose that he cares for you?!" Luna laughed. "The man is most certainly head over heels in love with you!" she composed herself while looking toward the wide eyed Princess. "I've observed how he's acted around you these past months we've spent here, and trust me, I know a man who's madly in love when I see it." She added almost haughtily. Serenity pulled her knees to her chest as she looked toward her feline companion in complete disbelief.

"But," Serenity protested. "He has a whole harem full of beautiful women-" Luna scoffed at the mention.

"Whom he had admitted under lie detection he doesn't love, not a surprise." She commented almost bitterly. Luna had clearly aired her disgust at the polygamist practice to Serenity well early into their stay at the Palace. "There's no debating it Serenity, I'm absolutely sure of his feelings. What I'm not sure about; is you."

"You think it's true? I don't love Endymion?" Serenity asked almost panicked. Luna sighed.

"Well, I've known that for quite awhile now."

"What?! What do you mean, you've _known_?" The Princess squealed. Luna just slowly shook her head.

"There is a story behind it. I'll tell it to you if you allow me." Serenity leaned in desperately toward the black feline.

"Tell me, I'm-" Serenity paused, "-so confused."

"Very well. The evening your engagement to Endymion was announced I- well, you _know_ what my feelings on the subject were-"

* * *

Luna nearly flew across the cool marble floors of the great Moon Palace. She whisked around the tight corners of the winding hallways with fluid ability. Suddenly, the black feline swiftly moved around another Maurian who attempted to block her descent.

"Luna, don't you think you're being a little irrational?" Artemis, her white haired lover protested as he ran beside her.

"Don't try to stop me Artemis. I've helped to raise that girl since the day she was born. I will have a say in this decision!" She hissed. Artemis merely sighed as his mate stopped before a pair of large doors.

"Porte aperte!" Luna said aloud. The two large doors slowly opened in response to her order. She panted, taking a moment to catch her breath and slowly entered with the doors closing behind her. At the front of the room was the Queen herself; elegantly seated in a simple library as she pleasantly held a book before her. After a few moments she lifted her silvery blue eyes to behold her late night's visitor.

"Hello Luna," she greeted sweetly. "What brings you here at such a late hour?"

"Your majesty," Luna said sternly, "I've come to speak to you about Serenity's engagement-"

"Oh yes, our little Serenity, engaged. It's incredible isn't it?" The Queen interrupted with her muse; setting her reading down onto the table. Luna sighed.

"I must protest this arrangement." Luna blurted earning a surprisingly calm look from Queen Serenity. "The Princess being engaged to an Earthling; the Prince of Elysion for that matter! If he's anything like his late war mongering father, well, I'm afraid this just isn't-"

"Now Luna," the Queen interrupted in her soft spoken voice, "what business is it of yours or mine to tell my sweet daughter who she is allowed to love? Shouldn't we always encourage Serenity to follow her heart?" Luna dropped her head in defeat for a moment before regarding her queen once more.

"Forgive my intrusion your majesty, but Serenity is still so very young. And her rebelliousness is no secret. I wouldn't be surprised at all if she chose Endymion as her suitor if for nothing more than because it was forbidden." The Queen chuckled in response earning a surprised look from her most trusted advisor.

"How could I ever be angry with your concern for my daughter?" She smiled, "Yes, that child is very rebellious; perhaps she has chosen him because he was the first man to make her heart beat a little bit faster than the rest." The Queen mused as Luna's mouth dropped open.

"Are you saying you're not sure Serenity is in love with him?" Luna asked in absolute shock. "And yet, you're blessing their marriage?" The elder Serenity chuckled once more.

"No, I am very sure Serenity isn't truly in love with Endymion, at least, not yet." Luna nearly fell over as the Queen continued. "But who am I to say she won't fall in love with him tomorrow, or the day after that? I have faith in my daughter's decision. She was born with perhaps the biggest and most loving heart I've ever witnessed and I know that when the time is right, she will give her heart to the one who returns the truest love." The advisor looked on in awe as the beautiful Queen smiled warmly upon her. "I assure you Luna, when Serenity holds the greatest love in her heart, we'll all know for certain."

* * *

"Even though I don't truly love Endymion now, I will in the future?" Serenity asked, holding on to some sliver of hope she wasn't committed to a completely loveless marriage.

"Perhaps; perhaps not." Serenity grumbled feeling frustrated as she hugged a soft pillow to her body.

"How will she know?" She asked suddenly.

"Know what?"

"How will she and everyone know when I'm truly in love?" Serenity questioned in absolute curiosity.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what she meant by that, but you're missing the point, Serenity. You must follow your heart and believe that it will steer you in the right direction always." Luna explained.

Serenity very unhappily realized that talking to Luna had failed to solve her dilemma. Instead, she only brought forth new questions and shocking revelations. Thinking back to her question of him during their game; he denying any feelings of romantic love toward his women-clad ganeum neither confirmed nor denied his feelings toward her. Luna seemed confident in her assessment, but truthfully, what did a practically ancient magical cat know about how men in love acted? She wasn't convinced and yet, it didn't matter. There was no time to think about the Pharaoh's feelings, unfortunately, there was a bigger problem looming over her head. She was apparently engaged to a man she didn't love, in which, her mother deemed it to be acceptable. The Princess couldn't shake the feeling of there being something very wrong with that picture.

"So what will you do?" Luna asked breaking Serenity away from her thoughts. She raised her brow in question. "About the Pharaoh, how will you handle his vying for your affection?" Luna teased. Serenity grumbled and fell back on to the bed while clamping on to her pillow.

"What do one hundred year old cats know about young men in love, anyway?" Serenity grumbled. Luna promptly leapt onto the girl's midsection, grazing her with her claws. "Ow!" The Princess yelped.

"I'm a hundred and twelve, if you're going to insult me, get it right!"

* * *

The eve before the festival passed quickly and Serenity soon found herself watching the golden sun fill the sky above the desert land she had called home for the past three months. She had luckily slept well the night before (most probably from pure mental exhaustion) and now curiously wondered what this night beheld for her. It had been an entire day since she had visited with the resplendent Pharaoh, which was peculiar but she couldn't allow herself now to dwell on the minor details. He was after all, the King of this land and certainly had far more important things to do than entertain his capricious guest.

She sighed. Try as she might she was continually unable to rid thoughts of Atem from her concentrated mind. He was as some settled stain that had become imprinted upon her mind permanently. Like a tattoo, a _perfect _tattoo designed flawlessly in appearance and powerful in its meaning. If Endymion held any sort of place within her thoughts anymore, they were merely and simply overpowered by the ones of the Pharaoh. His hard crimson eyes smoldered past peaceful blue and his arrogant smirk outwitted even the kindest of smiles her fiancé had once paid to her.

Lowering her head, she slowly removed her engagement ring and carefully stowed it safely within the vanity of her room. She could no longer stand the burning it left on her finger and knew she would have to understand the terms of her heart before she allowed herself to wear it once more. Closing the drawer resolutely, she looked toward the doorway of her quarters to observe two visitors arrive.

"Good morning Serenity!" Mana cheered as she entered with an armful of garments in tow. Kisara walked into the bedroom behind her with an armload of clothing as well. "The Pharaoh regrets he wasn't able to meet with you yesterday, but don't worry! You'll see him tonight." She reassured as both women placed their burdens onto the bed. "He also told me you didn't want to wear the dress, so we brought you other options."

"Oh, right." Serenity said shaking from her daze as she stood and walked toward the bed. "There's so many!" She exclaimed as she rifled through some of the fine materials.

"You better get to trying them on then, although, I think you're crazy for not wanting to wear the dress that was made for you. You're not going to find anything more beautiful than that!" Mana reminded. Serenity started to defend herself when Mana only responded by thrusting a dress into her hand. "Yeah, yeah. Just try them on!" She grumbled.

Serenity tried on many of the dresses. All of them were beautiful and designed to cover the wearer's midsection and legs, leaving Serenity to wonder if it had been a specific requirement for the lot. Both Mana and Kisara gave their feedback on each one. Kisara's comments were always complimentary and kind, while Mana's were likewise, except for the occasional quip about the electrum colored dress being much better. Serenity emerged from her closet wearing once more another dress. It was floor length and frosty blue in its color.

"What do you think?" The Princess asked. Mana looked to Kisara and raised an eyebrow to which blue haired woman released a sigh.

"It's very lovely Serenity, just as the others. However, I have a question for you." She said meekly.

"What is it, Kisara?"

"Some of the other women in the Pharaoh's ganeum have heard, through rumor of course, about the dress the Pharaoh had made for you." Kisara said lifting her eyes to look at the infamous gown that hung at the front of her closet, causing Serenity to look at it also. "And Odjit has demanded of me to collect it for her to wear this evening, since you don't wish to." Kisara finished sheepishly, "I hardly wish to do her any favors, but since she is the favorite of the Pharaoh; I thought it may be wise to at least ask you if that would be alright?" Serenity blinked.

"How dare she! That dress was made for Serenity, not for her! However, it would be a shame to let it go unworn…" Mana commented. The Princess looked from the two women to the dress once more. She narrowed her eyes as she imagined Odjit flaunting herself around pompously in it before the Pharaoh and absolutely seethed at the thought. She couldn't help but admire its beauty as its jewels and fabric seemed to shine even in the absence of direct shining light.

"Electrum," she muttered to herself as it remained fixated within her gaze. Suddenly she clenched her fist in resolve and turned toward the two women. Luna meowed questioningly toward the girl and Serenity gave her a curt nod. "No, Odjit cannot wear the dress." Serenity said firmly. The girls both blinked in response. "Because, I'm going to wear it!" She decreed. Marching over to the closet, she firmly snatched the dress and shut the doors to try it on. The girls stood completely still for a moment before Mana broke out in an amused grin.

"Looks like the Pharaoh owes us big. I told him we could convince her to wear the dress!" Mana whispered happily as Kisara sighed.

"Way to make me look like the bad guy. Like I would have given that dress to Odjit." She grumbled earning only a snicker from Mana. Luna merely shook her head as she listened secretly to the women's conversing.

* * *

The evening soon arrived and Mana had returned to Serenity's quarters to assist her in getting ready for the celebration. She looked lovely wearing a violet colored ensemble that showed the majority of her midsection and lower back much like Serenity's own evening wear would. The Magician girl also wore gold armbands, rings, and earrings, which were special to the occasion as she rarely wore jewelry. Mana happily began brushing Serenity's hair and affixing golden ornaments throughout its length.

"Is there a special event that's being celebrated tonight?" Serenity inquired.

"This celebration is held yearly in honor of Egypt's victory over invaders who were unable to conquer it. The Pharaoh's father was able to use the great power of the millennium items alongside his priests to ward the invaders off." Mana continued to brush her hair as she spoke solemnly. "This year's festival is very special as it is our Pharaoh's first since his father passed on the year before. We are in the Kingdom's greatest time, because the chosen Pharaoh is now King of Upper and Lower Egypt."

"The chosen Pharaoh? What has Atem been chosen for?" Serenity asked curiously as Mana turned her around and began applying some sort of makeup to her cheeks and eyes.

"In the ancient scriptures it is prophesized that when the true and rightful human incarnation of the great Egyptian God Horus took the throne of Egypt he would be able to harness the power of the Egyptian Gods." She explained as Serenity remembered very vividly the Winged Dragon of Ra in her dreams and listening to Atem's explanation. "Our Pharaoh has shown the ability to do this as he can summon them and use their power to defend Egypt. His power goes beyond that of what the previous Pharaoh could do with the millennium puzzle, so this year's celebration should be even grander than it has in the past and yet a very solemn one for the Pharaoh." Mana finished. Serenity stood and began to pull on her dress as she looked once more to Mana.

"I had no idea Atem's father passed on such a short time ago. I hope he is able to enjoy himself at the celebration." Serenity commented, concerned.

"Don't worry." Mana grinned as she fixed a few golden ornaments around the Princess's buns of soft hair. "He'll be too amazed to feel sadness the moment he sees you!" Mana laughed as she spun the girl around to face a full length mirror before her. Serenity gasped as she gazed into the looking glass.

She hardly recognized herself. Three months spent in the land of the shining sun had altered that, although she had never really taken the chance to notice until this very moment. Her hair had been lightened from its golden color to a bright blond, which contrasted against her sun kissed skin that was once much paler when she had resided on the Moon. The electrum colored dress blended in with her cascading hair adorned with golden ornaments and shining along with the jewels from the precious garment. Luxurious fabric parted to reveal her small and toned midsection and fell similarly showing her long and slender legs until the material met once more toward the top of her thighs. Mana had applied a golden shimmer to her cheeks and shoulders with a dark contrasting color of black and dark green upon and surrounding her eyelids. Forgetting her royally instilled humble manners for just a moment, even Serenity had to admit that she looked positively stunning.

"I'm glad I didn't allow Odjit to wear this dress instead of me." She mumbled earning a snicker from Mana.

"It wouldn't have looked near as good on her as it does you! Come on, we need to get going so we don't miss the presentation of gifts to the Pharaoh!" Mana said as she attempted to hurry the Princess out of the door.

"Wait, the Pharaoh receives gifts at this ceremony? I didn't know to get him anything!" Serenity protested. Mana waved her hand.

"You don't have to present him with anything. The people of Egypt present their Pharaoh with precious gifts and offerings but nothing is expected from you." Mana reassured. Serenity shook her head and bounded to her vanity. Luna had brought plenty of her precious jewelry and items with her when she had arrived, but what could she possibly give to a man who already had everything?

"I've got it!" Serenity grabbed a small silvery item and placed it gently in an individual silver colored container. "It's perfect." She breathed and looked to Mana. "Ok, I'm ready!" As the two women were exiting the room Serenity took one last look toward Luna who perched upon her bed and nodded in her direction.

"Be careful Serenity…" she whispered softly. Once Serenity had closed the door behind her, Luna quickly leapt from her place on the bed and trotted toward the balcony where the remnants of the sun kissed the top of the land as it fell from the sky. "I think I'll have a gander at this celebration for myself." She said aloud as she leapt from the balcony to make her way out of the room and toward her destination.

* * *

Serenity stared out the large windows of the Palace to see swarms of people within the courtyard and surrounding royal residence. Her senses were struck with the most exotic of rich smells and sounds, which boosted her excitement even more for the evening experience. As Mana guided them to the Pharaoh's throne room they encountered increasingly more people along the way. Even the normally stoic Palace guards gawked in awe toward the two women as they elegantly made their way. Serenity suddenly felt uncomfortable in her garment upon remembering its revealing nature. She turned with a flush toward her friend who only giggled.

"You don't look at all like a Moon Princess as you're dressed now. You'd pass well for Egyptian royalty, you know." Mana complimented with a wink. Serenity took a deep breath when they finally approached the entrance to the Pharaoh's throne room, which was surrounded by a line of hundreds of people waiting to enter.

"Perhaps we should have arrived sooner." Serenity commented earning a laugh from her companion. Mana said something incomprehensible to the Princess to a nearby guard who quickly nodded. He belted something out in his large deep voice and the swarm of people suddenly parted, revealing a clear path inside the room. Mana grinned and led Serenity through the gauntlet of people. The Princess walked steadily as she studied the faces of the people who now focused on her intently. She noticed immediately that they appeared to be of various classes in the Egyptian society. From her ventures into the city she had quickly ascertained wealthier people to wear nice and more vividly colored clothing, while the poorer wore simpler garments of duller colors. But, they were all present now, as if for one day out of the year they were all honored attendees of this celebration. Some of them whispered as she passed, while others only stared with their mouths slightly agape.

"Decorus!" A young boy yelled and pointed toward her, only to be quickly silenced with a hand over his mouth by his mother.

"What does 'decorus' mean?" Serenity whispered to Mana who smiled.

"Beautiful." She grinned as the two finally entered the room and walked toward the front where hundreds of people had already gathered. Serenity immediately noticed the Pharaoh's absence by his empty throne. They were standing toward the right of the platform, which the royal seat was upon.

"Mana, where is Atem?" Serenity questioned when suddenly loud cheers erupted from outside and spilled into the room.

"Well, it sounds like he's just arrived!" Mana exclaimed. A tingle washed across Serenity's skin as the room filled with an electrifying energy. She could hear the people begin to chant as their words contagiously spread to the people in the room.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" They cheered hauntingly in synch. The Princess pulled in a sharp breath when she saw the hailed visitor enter the room. He appeared as magnificent as usual but something about his stature captured her gaze in a way it hadn't before. The Pharaoh radiated with royal legitimacy as he walked with his firm and hardened crimson eyes focused at the front of the room. He could have been chiseled from stone and then molded with gold as far as Serenity was concerned. His perfectly carved and bronzed shirtless form was followed by a crimson cape that could rival his eyes in hue and the white fabric that usually covered his lower half was black and etched in shining gold. The millennium puzzle hung where it always did in front of an elaborate golden clasp that held the scarlet laden cape along his collar. Yes, the Pharaoh was a powerful force to be reckoned with and if Serenity had ever doubted that she most certainly confirmed it now. The people of the room fell to a kneel and Serenity slowly followed suit, but failed to lower her head as she refused to peel her eyes off of him like the others who paid their loyalties properly. Atem was followed by his court of six priests and trailed then by the ten women of his ganeum. Serenity scrunched her nose at the sight of Odjit but quickly smiled when she observed Kisara.

The Pharaoh took the throne and held up his hand causing the cheers to silence and the crowd of worshippers to slowly stand. Priest Seto began speaking and the Pharaoh who at first sat silently began to turn his head and scan the room. He quickly shot his intently focused eyes around the hall and very visibly sneered in frustration of not finding what he was looking for. Serenity continued to shamelessly gawk in silence when suddenly a warm hand wrapped around hers. She looked to her left and her eyes filled with the form of a tall, handsome, and well dressed man with almost jet black hair and eyes. He kissed her hand and mumbled something, carefully being quiet as Seto was still speaking. The Princess jumped when Mana reached out and swatted at the man and whispered something low under her breath. The man's eyes went wide as he promptly dropped her hand and shuffled away to the back of the crowd.

"What was that?" Serenity whispered. Mana rolled her eyes.

"He was asking if you'd like to bear his children, kind of similar to a marriage proposal. I have a feeling you're going to be causing trouble tonight." Mana whispered back as Serenity flushed bright red.

"But I didn't-" Serenity was interrupted by cheers as people closed in toward the center of the room and seemed to be forming a line. Mana grabbed onto Serenity's hand and drug her into the crowd. She stopped before a simply dressed man who grinned and let them stand in front of him in the line, just ten or so people away from the Pharaoh's platform. Serenity watched as a woman dressed elegantly in a dark blue dress climbed the steps and presented, Priest Mahad, who stood just in front of the Pharaoh's throne with her offering of precious gold. She then kneeled before the Pharaoh and stood to take her leave as Mahad passed the offering away to a servant. Serenity took a look toward the line behind her which was seemingly never ending. "This is going to take forever." Serenity muttered as Mana laughed.

"We're at the front of the line; as soon as we present our gifts I'll take you to see the rest of the celebration!" Mana reassured.

The Pharaoh was hardly paying attention to his ceremonial presentation of gifts as he was rapidly tossing glances around the room and increasingly appearing angrier. A servant offered him a solid gold goblet which he accepted yet still appeared distracted before finally sighing and taking a drink. Before too long, Serenity and Mana were at the front of the line. Mahad's eyes widened as the two women drifted up the stairs. He quickly composed himself and smiled warmly toward them.

"It's good to see you two lovely young women have managed to stay out of trouble, so far." He grinned as he looked toward the Princess and his star apprentice. The Pharaoh's searching eyes were briefly distracted by the sound of Mahad's voice and he turned his gaze in the Priest's direction. Atem promptly let go of his drink causing its contents to spill onto the floor beside his seat. He leapt up and took his place beside the Priest to stop in front of Serenity. The great King ignored the whispers coming from the crowd as he looked down upon the divine Moon Princess in amazement with his mouth falling just slightly open. Without moving his eyes from hers he found her hand and slowly brought it to his lips.

"Good evening, Pharaoh." She said curtsying the best she could with the thin fabric at her free hand.

"Serenity," he breathed in amazement, "of all the beautiful things I've seen tonight, you are by far the most magnificent." He said kissing her hand again as Serenity felt bathed in his warmth.

"Speaking of which," Mana said with a laugh, "allow me to present my gift to the Pharaoh." She said motioning to Serenity with her hands. The Pharaoh smirked wickedly.

"You talked her into wearing the dress and I'm very pleased." The Pharaoh smoothed as Serenity shot a curious look to Mana who only grinned. "The only question now is if I get to keep her." He whispered quietly into Serenity's ear as he interlaced his fingers with hers. Serenity blushed and quickly remembered her own gift.

"I have a gift for you also." She said quickly as the Pharaoh's face filled with inquiry.

"Serenity, you-" The Princess interrupted him when she placed a small silver box into his hand. He immediately freed his hand from hers and opened the parcel pulling out a silver chain adorned with only a simple crescent moon.

"It was a gift from my father to me and although he passed on before I ever got to meet him, I always cherished it dearly." She explained. "He was a great ruler of the Alliance, and I'm sure he would be honored that such a great King and leader cares for it now." He looked toward her warmly and immediately clasped the trinket around his neck.

"Then I shall keep it always." He said grabbing onto her hand once more. "I would be honored if you stayed with me throughout the events tonight." The Pharaoh guided stunning woman to the throne and spun her to fall into the seat. He leaned against the armrest beside her and smirked. "It suits you." He commented as Serenity, appearing now as a perfect Egyptian princess, looked out toward a crowd of very shocked looking residents of Egypt.

"No way!" Mana protested as she grabbed onto Serenity's hand and pulled her from the throne. "You want her to sit and watch while you get tons of gifts? Yeah right, I'm going to take her to have fun." Atem glared at her but reluctantly agreed as Serenity was led away. She turned back to him and smiled earning a smirk and a wink reserved solely for her. "But you might want to hurry this ceremony up, my pharaoh." Mana said with a bow once she and Serenity had reached the bottom of the stairs. "Quoniam decorus procer has iam suscipio quattuor uxor propositio!" She added quickly in her own tongue before darting along with the Princess into the crowd. The Pharaoh snarled and curled his hands into fists at his side.

"What? From who?!" he demanded at Mana's retreating form only to receive no answer. Mahad merely shook his head and Priest Seto muttered something under his breath. Atem shot Mahad a threatening look causing the Magician Priest to sigh.

"We'll move this ceremony along as quickly possible, your highness." He said laughing quietly as the Pharaoh quickly sat down and tapped his fingers impatiently.

Serenity and Mana finally exited the throne room into the hallway and the Magician girl seemed still extremely amused by what she had said to the Pharaoh.

"What did you say to make him so angry?" Serenity asked. Mana snickered.

"I told him that you've already had four marriage proposals, come on! Let's go!" She said as she once again began to practically drag the Princess through the Palace.

"I've had four marriage proposals!?" The Princess asked in shock as she was drug away.

* * *

The celebration spanned throughout many areas of the Palace and continued outside of it as well. Mana had immediately led Serenity to a hall that reminded the Princess of the west ballroom of the Moon Palace. Enticing and exotic scents of food and incense filled her senses as the two women immediately found their way to nourishment. Mana handed Serenity a goblet filled with pale yellow liquid. Serenity tasted it and wrinkled her nose in surprise of it not being sweet.

"Be careful with that!" Mana warned. "It's called hekt, and it produces similar effects as the vinium you had a few months ago." Serenity nodded and after a few more drinks found it to be far more palatable than it had at first. The fizzy pale amber concoction reminded her of liquid bread and was quite filling. After getting their fill with food, Mana handed Serenity another glass, filled with vinium this time. The Magician girl led them toward a group of musicians that played different stringed instruments harmoniously. The Princess, a lover of music, listened happily and found the music to be music quite beautiful although foreign to what she was accustomed to.

After several more glasses of vinium and hekt Serenity felt light and euphoric with pleasant warmth flowing throughout her. Mana, too, was starting to show effects from her drink as she giggled at a humorous dramatization being performed for the crowd. Serenity watched politely although she didn't understand the jokes in the Egyptian language. She took a moment to scan the room once more and noticed that this particular room they had visited for the past hour contained only people dressed in finer clothing, which indicated their wealthy status.

"Mana, are areas of this celebration separated by social class?" Serenity asked.

"Somewhat, unfortunately, some of the poorer people of the land are more likely to try and steal from the Palace or cause trouble. To make things run more smoothly only families of nobility are allowed within the rooms of the Palace." Serenity took another look around and also noticed this room in particular, while large, wasn't nearly as crowded considering the amount of people she had spied previous to the ceremony. A thought teased at the Moon Princess' mind as her inner boldness rose to the surface.

"What's the celebration like, _outside _the Palace?" Serenity asked suggestively. Mana raised an eyebrow as she looked toward her companion.

"I'm not so sure what the Pharaoh would think if I took you outside…" she trailed as the Princess only smiled mischievously. "But I do want you to experience the whole package, so let's go!" About twenty marriage proposals and a considerable amount of alcoholic beverages later, the two giggling girls made their way outside the Palace to explore the festivities there.

The picture of the celebration for the common folk of Egypt was far different than the one observed for the nobility. Serenity found it to be even more fascinating. She was astounded by the amount of people that littered the outskirts of Palace and watched in wonder as they spun and danced in the streets while imbibing multiple wooden and stone cups filled with the amber liquid called hekt. Mana retrieved them both a beverage as they made their way into the crowd. The people noticed them immediately, taking note of their dress that indicated wealth and status. Men called out to them with Egyptian words and whistles while they received envious stares from women. The Magician girl appeared cautious as they ignored the men and continued to observe the celebratory events.

The two stopped to observe children playing a game with balls and sticks in a cleared area. Before too long, the women had discarded their drinks and joined in the game. Serenity giggled as she used her stick to fight off Mana and some of the other children to swipe at a ball.

"Ha!" She announced victoriously as she pushed the ball away with her instrument. Mana stuck out her tongue as the two women forfeited their poles to other children and moved along. They came across a group of dancers who immediately roped the nobles into dancing with them. Serenity laughed to the fast playing music as the two girls spun and danced happily with the people. By the time they were done they had both given away practically all of their jewelry to the kind townsfolk who would appreciate it much more that they ever would. Besides, the Pharaoh had already given Serenity so much jewelry that she could wear a different piece everyday for a year and still have some leftover. The Princess wandered curiously over to a group of men who were surrounding something with the sound of a scuffling and grunts escaping from the circle's center. Mana approached beside her and let out a huge sigh when she got a good look of what was before her.

"Ugh, what are _they_ doing out here." She complained aloud. At the sound of her voice two of the men turned around. They were both very tall and attractively lean with their bottom halves adorned with royally colored red kilts.

"Mana!" The blond with short hair said as he wrapped an arm around the girl. He said something else in Egyptian to which the Magician girl replied in her own language with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The other with brown hair that came forward in a single spike joined in the conversation also. The hole the two men made in the circle of gatherers allowed for Serenity to see two other men attacking each other within as the surrounding men cheered them on. One with dark black hair pulled into a pony tail on the back of his head gained the upper hand as he knocked the aggressor out with a swift uppercut.

"Serenity," Mana said catching her attention. "These are some of the other apprenticed magicians in my class." She explained motioning toward the two tall men.

"Whoa, Mana has girl friends, a cute one too!?" The blond one said in amazement only to be punched in the gut by the one with the pointy brown hair.

"Jono, don't you know who this is?" The man cleared his throat and bowed politely. "Good evening Princess Serenity, I'm Hondo and this is Jono." He said motioning to the blond who was doubled over holding his stomach.

"Princess Serenity! Oh man, don't tell the Pharaoh I called ya cute alright?" He said. Serenity blushed as Mana slapped her forehead. The Princess smiled politely and outstretched her hand to each of them.

"It's an honor to meet you both." She said as both of the men blushed furiously.

"What are you guys doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with the others?" Mana asked feverishly. The one named Jono smirked.

"Well, you know. Hondo, Ryo, and I thought we'd get a piece of the real action." The blond said with a wink. "I could ask you the same thing ya know. I'm sure Priest Mahad would be upset that his most _treasured _student was out being exposed to Egypt's common riff raff." Jono teased and Mana growled.

"I'm not the favorite, I'm the _best_!" She defended haughtily while crossing her arms.

"You all like to fight during this celebration?" Serenity quipped.

"Well, wrestling is a great sport here in Egypt. Ryo sometimes takes things a little too seriously." Hondo said referencing the punch Serenity witnessed. As if on cue from hearing his name said, the one named Ryo emerged from the ended fight. His long black bangs were swept up with a red head band and he stood tall and muscle bound with darkened skin. The man's green eyes practically glowed as he approached the group. Serenity had to admit to herself that this one named Ryo was incredibly attractive, although he paled in comparison to the allure that the Pharaoh held for her.

"You two are down by a fight, I kicked that guy's ass in thirty seconds, were you timing?" He asked jabbing Jono in the ribs with his elbow causing the blond to groan in response. "Mana," he breathed as he quickly grabbed the Magician girl's hand. "You look stunning tonight." He said kissing the top of it. Mana blushed and quickly retracted her hand.

"Thank you." She said as Ryo moved his eyes to Serenity and widened them.

"Well hello," he said silkily as he stepped up to Serenity and seductively placed a kiss on her hand. "I'm Ryo, and who might you be?" he asked smoothly.

"Serenity, it's good to meet you. You're quite the good fighter." She complimented. He grinned proudly.

"Uh, Ryo maybe you shouldn't…" Hondo began only to be ignored. Ryo laughed airily.

"I'm the best fighter in my magician class, and don't let these two clowns tell you otherwise." He said motioning to a perturbed Jono and Hondo. "If you'd like, I could show you a few defense moves." Serenity blinked as Ryo took a hold of one of her wrists. Mana stomped her foot indignantly.

"She doesn't need to learn any self defense moves, Ryo. I'm warning you. You'll regret this!" Mana bellowed. Jono and Hondo tried to step forward only to be waved away by Ryo's free arm. Ryo instructed Serenity to close her captured hand into a fist and to turn it away leaning back onto her opposite leg to free herself from his grip. Her wrist stung a bit but she looked down at her hand in amazement and marveled at her own strength.

"That's a pretty interesting trick." She admitted with a smile. Ryo grinned slyly as he quickly wrapped his arms around her naked midsection and pulled her back into his body. Serenity's heart began to beat wildly as she was now turned away from her trusted friend and in a compromising position against the man. He leaned down his head toward her ear.

"Now, how would you get out of this one?" He whispered huskily as Serenity squeezed her eyes shut uncomfortably.

"She would call on me," answered a dark and ominous voice behind them. Ryo quickly turned and immediately dropped his arms freeing the girl from his grip. Serenity's eyes flew open as she saw the furious Pharaoh gritting his teeth toward where the two stood. "And I would willingly tear your arms off!" He bellowed. Priest Mahad stood behind him with widened eyes as a crowd of people now gathered in whispers. Atem appeared out for blood as he took a threatening step toward the now frozen Ryo. He growled heatedly from the depths of his chest as he made his way toward him and stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

Serenity's heart continued to beat erratically as she now came in contact with the Pharaoh's skin that radiated with heat. The alcohol swirling through her blood stream gave her a boost of confidence, which otherwise would have been suppressed.

"Atem," she said softly as he turned his enraged eyes to linger upon her. "I meant to compliment you earlier on how regal you look tonight." She said breathlessly taking in the features of his hardened eyes and strong face. His crimson eyes widened and he momentarily forgot his anger with his mouth falling open. Serenity smiled at him as the stunned Pharaoh quickly regained his composure. Smirking, he offered his arm to Serenity and she immediately accepted.

"I hardly deserve such a compliment, at least, not when I'm standing next to you." He purred as he seemed to forget all about his previous angry episode while he lead the gorgeous Princess back into the Palace.

Ryo breathed for the first time in a couple of minutes as an audible groan was heard from Mahad.

"Told you you'd regret it." Mana reminded as she crossed her arms. Ryo merely hung his head and pulled in another breath.

"You're lucky to be alive right now." Mahad scolded. "You should probably lay low for the rest of the night." He suggested as the young man nodded silently toward his teacher.

"Man, ya almost got trashed by the Pharaoh!" Jono said as he socked Ryo playfully in the arm who only glared.

"Come on, let's get out of here. You coming Mana?" Hondo called out as he started walking away with the other two magicians.

"Actually Mana, I was looking to speak with you." He said to her as Mana nodded. The magician students snickered (sans Ryo, who was still understandably stunned) until receiving a glare from their teacher causing them to scamper off a little more quickly.

"Of course Priest Mahad," Mana said respectfully as she walked with him into the Palace. He was silent for awhile before stopping them in an empty hallway.

"Mana, as you know, you are my best apprenticed student." He began earning a delighted grin from the young woman. "And I waited until tonight to tell you that I'm graduating you." He said with a smile. Mana cheered in glee as she threw her arms around her teacher.

"That's wonderful!" She announced. A blush crept across the Priest's face as she promptly let go upon remembering her manners. "Sorry about that, I guess I'm a little excited." She said sheepishly. "I'm kind of sad you won't be my teacher anymore though." Mana frowned slightly as a peculiar look passed through Mahad's face.

"Yes, you are no longer my student." He said resolutely. Mana's eyes suddenly flew wide open in shock as her former teacher dipped his head down toward the short girl and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "You look positively lovely tonight Mana," he breathed pulling away from the girl. "And I've been waiting far too long to do that." Mana's mouth fell agape as she looked toward her teacher with a furious blush across her face.

"Priest Mahad just kissed me." She mumbled aloud as she looked starry eyed toward him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Mana, I didn't mean to-" The powerful Magician was cut off when he was suddenly tackled by the small girl into an empty room just outside the hall…

* * *

Serenity walked arm in arm with the Pharaoh as he led her into the room she had been in previously, only considerably more alive with flocks of nobility now that the opening ceremony had been fully carried out. Atem hardly took his eyes off of Serenity as the royal pair entered the room.

"So just what were you up to while I was occupied?" Atem asked with a raised eyebrow. "That man didn't harm you in anyway?" He added with a glint of vengeance in his eyes. Serenity shook her head.

"Mana and I wished to see the celebration outside the Palace, and no, he was showing me self defense moves." She said with a laugh. The Pharaoh smirked.

"Learn anything useful?" He grinned devilishly. Serenity batted her blue eyes and returned the smile.

"Nothing that could protect me from the mighty Pharaoh." She asserted boldly. Atem chuckled and spun her around in front him placing his free hand against her back. He leaned in with his body inches away from touching hers and parted his mouth to speak.

"I am no danger to you." He rumbled softly. "Your command is a powerful defense, as I shall do _anything _you ask." Serenity breathed in his scent at their close proximity and shivered at his words. The moment was soon interrupted at the raucous sounds of the people finally noticing that the Pharaoh who entered with his escort stealthily had arrived. The Priest named Karim approached and smiled toward them both.

"Pharaoh, a few of the women in your ganeum have prepared a performance in your honor." He said as Atem nodded. He led Serenity to the center of the room where most of the guests had gathered. Five women stepped into the clearing and Serenity's eyes widened at the sight of them. They were each dressed completely in golden clothing, if you could even call it clothing at all. The golden fabric covered very little of their lower halves and breasts while a floor length and high slit translucent skirt was worn over the golden bottoms. Veils of similar fabric hid the lower portions of their faces and golden jewelry adorned almost every inch of their bronzed skin and dark hair. The stringed music began to play and the women launched in to their dance seductively. Serenity gaped upon noticing the woman at the very front of the four was Odjit.

"Is everything alright, Serenity?" Atem asked. Serenity hadn't realized she was glaring toward the dancers (one, most particularly) until she turned to see the Pharaoh's gaze fixed inquiringly upon her. The Princess gave him a curt nod and reminded herself to keep her outward presentation in check. She had to admit that the women were quite good once she got past their scandalous appearance. They moved fluidly to the beautifully played music and perfectly choreographed. Odjit was designed as the center of attention of the dance while the four other women supported her. The music suddenly took a much slower beat as Odjit stepped away from the others and provocatively approached the Pharaoh.

Serenity stiffened completely as she stood beside him and made no effort to conceal the daggered glare she aimed toward the woman. Odjit completely ignored the Princess not bothering to spare her a glance as she twisted and turned in close proximity to the Pharaoh. She rocked her lithe and trim body in motion to the music as Atem looked upon her with an emotionless expression. Serenity nearly gasped when Odjit reached out her hands and placed them on the Pharaoh. Her blue eyes clouded stormily as Odjit continued her steamy dance while trailing her fingers over his well muscled chest and perfectly sculpted abdominals. She took an unconscious step back as this continued and finally stealthily slipped away. Whisking through the crowd she mentally begged for an outlet and spotted a table where a servant stood behind it. Serenity immediately pointed to a golden goblet to which the man obliged by filling it with hekt or vinium; she honestly couldn't remember which because she downed it so quickly that its flavor was unimportant. She breathed out a sigh refusing to acknowledge her apparent jealousy to herself as she contemplated taking another drink.

"Serenity?" She turned in surprise to the voice and was further awed to see it was the Pharaoh who stood behind her. Glancing toward the crowd, she saw that the music still played and the dance continued, even though the honoree had left to follow her. Her mind immediately turned back to the sight of Odjit touching the Pharaoh. Steaming with anger, she began to walk away without regarding him. She was halted by a hand grabbing onto hers and spinning her around. Serenity's body went crashing into the Pharaoh's and she let out a small gasp at touch of his naked torso against her midriff. He felt solid and fiery against her skin and she trembled at the feeling of his heated breath at her neck. "You're angry with me." His velvety voice rang along with her palpitating heart.

"No," she whispered as she lifted her blue eyes to meet with his glinting red orbs. "I just didn't like-" her breath cut out short as he moved his strong hand against her lower back.

"You didn't like what?" he whispered lusciously as the thought was soon interrupted by cheers and clapping signaling an end to the performance. His face was so close to hers that she could feel the slight vibrations of his breathing and the distance between their lips tingled with magnetic pull. The effects from her quickly downed beverage were starting to kick in and she found her mind chartered to a different place other than Odjit and the celebration full of people. She wondered momentarily what his lips would feel like against hers and if the delicate skin tasted as wonderfully as he smelled. With such pleasantly torrid skin she could only imagine the temperature of his curious mouth.

"Pharaoh! Seto has challenged you to a game!" She heard a male voice ring out but the Pharaoh didn't even flinch staying as still as a predator waiting to trounce its prey. Serenity slowly parted her lips.

"Play." She said simply as she felt the vibrations from her mouth travel toward his lips. He audibly groaned but smirked right before placing a slow lingering kiss upon her cheek.

"Come with me." He whispered huskily as he led the Princess over to where Seto stood at a small table. The two players sat and immediately began playing. Serenity noticed Kisara for the first time and how interested she seemed to be in Seto's moves on the board game. Atem would occasionally steal glances toward Serenity who watched from behind him but the looks lessened as the game drew near its end and the competition became fiercer. Serenity tore her eyes away for a moment to see Odjit standing just within the crowd. The woman snarled and glared before mysteriously stepping away from the group of observers. Against her better judgment, Serenity decided to follow her and stealthily slipped away without the Pharaoh's notice.

Odjit stood just beyond earshot of where the crowd had gathered as she slowly lifted a drink to her lips. Serenity stopped before her, unsure of why she had decided to follow. The woman tossed the Princess a glare with her dark brown eyes and pursed her lips.

"I don't know what he sees in you, honestly." The bronzed woman spoke in disgust as she took another drink. Serenity's eyes widened in utter shock at the woman's previously unknown ability to speak the Universal language. "You're far too skinny." She bit and raised an eyebrow at Serenity's positively stunned expression. "You think that brat Kisara is the only educated one among us? Well, think again." Odjit set her drink on a table and put her hands on her hips.

"Why do you always glare at me?" Serenity asked. "I've done nothing wrong to you." Odjit laughed.

"You're trying to take him away from us." She accused stepping closer to the Moon Princess. "I guess breaking up one relationship isn't enough for _you_." Serenity opened her mouth to protest when the meaning of her words set in to her alcohol delayed mind.

"I haven't broken up any relationships." She defended, "My only relationship has been to my fiancé, Endymion."

"My point exactly." Odjit replied smoothly. Serenity narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Your lies are offensive!" She barked as the ganeum favorite cocked her head to one side.

"You really don't know, do you?" She asked in amazement. Serenity felt her gut wrench as she realized Odjit didn't appear to be lying. The woman leered toward the Princess and looked down to her nails. "It's a sad story really, although I find it hard to see you being completely innocent in the matter." The Princess remained frozen as she stared toward Odjit in horror. "You call me a liar, well, I saw Endymion's pretty little wife with my own eyes." She tortured. Serenity's heart stopped momentarily.

Wife? Endymion's pretty. Little. _Wife?_

"Just over a year ago when our great Pharaoh took the throne, I was honored to be the first chosen for his ganeum. When the other Kingdoms of the world heard about a new ruler, they envied Egypt's wealth and land and sought to take it for themselves. Elysion was no different than the others. Let's just say they were in for a rude surprise in challenging our Pharaoh." Odjit chuckled as Serenity held her hand over the left side of her chest. She remembered that Malachite had mentioned Endymion had met Atem once before but he failed to elaborate on any specific details.

"Endymion had stormed into the Palace after a long journey, bringing only a pathetic amount of military defenses with him. He demanded our pharaoh surrender to him as he was the true ruler of Earth, but instead our Pharaoh challenged him to a game. A special game where Endymion put his life on the line in exchange for all the rights to Egypt." Serenity's heart started beating faster as this story continually seemed to be more plausible.

"Of course he lost. And our pharaoh had every right to take his life but showed him compassion not for his sake, but for hers." She said solemnly. "She was beautiful with long red hair and bright red eyes that rivaled the beauty of the Pharaoh's. She begged for his life, saying that she loved him more than anything else in the entire world and even offered her own life in exchange." Odjit sighed and leaned back against the table. "So, for some reason the Pharaoh let them go. And here to find out, after all she did for him. A little Moon Princess falls from the very sky and steals him away. Guess what he did to get rid of his little wife?" Odjit snapped as tears began to fall down Serenity's face.

"Divorce doesn't exist in Elysion, so he _killed _her." Odjit said darkly as Serenity covered her mouth in absolute horror. "Or at least that's what I heard, I also heard he tried to kill her and failed and that she's the reason Endymion needed Egypt's assistance." The woman mused. Serenity dropped her hands and looked straight into Odjit's eyes.

"What was her name?" She asked tearfully as Odjit glared back at her.

"She introduced herself to us as Beryl. Queen Beryl." Serenity's heart beat wildly as hot tears flooded down her face. Her breaths began to rack in panic as every detail in Odjit's story seemed to come together to form the truth. Beryl was no disgruntled castle servant, she was his _wife _and that's what she went by _Queen _Beryl. On top of all of this information, besides the fact that her fiancé was impure in body, a liar, and a murderer there was one fact that haunted her even more. The Pharaoh knew. He knew everything and never bothered to tell her. Serenity choked back a sob and dashed for the room's exit in haste for her room.

Atem had just finished gloating over his win against the High Priest when he looked behind him to see that Serenity was missing. He grumbled to himself and scanned the room just in time to see Serenity go flying out of the doorway. Frowning, he stood from his seat and without any explanation to anyone, he swiftly followed after her.

* * *

Serenity threw herself onto her bed and gripped onto the sheets in agony. She wailed into her pillow as her tears seemed to endlessly soak into the fabric. Her body racked with painful sobs and she found herself momentarily wishing for death as it seemed the only way to truly drown the misery.

Her world had been slowly falling apart around her and this last piece of information finally crashed its already delicate instability. Piece by piece the house of cards that represented everything she knew about the universe, herself, and love had fallen and she felt every painful blow now as she wallowed in the rubble. How could she believe in anything? It all seemed as it had been some elaborately planned ruse to fool her into believing the universe was a wonderful place and that love was a beautiful thing. At the moment, both of these things appeared incredibly ugly. She ripped at the sheets and her sobs continued so violently that she didn't hear the visitor that entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Serenity!" Atem cried out in urgency as he looked at the bawling girl. Serenity choked back her sobs and let a much different emotion take over her body. She sat up and wiped away her tear soaked eyes angrily.

"You knew!" She screamed earning an absolutely shocked expression from the Egyptian King. "And you knew I didn't know! I told you he was _pure_. Or so I thought!" She added bitterly as she angrily threw a pillow at him. Her terrible aim sent the soft object right past him as his face filled with horror. "He had a beautiful wife, and tried to kill her." She mumbled as the tears returned. The Pharaoh immediately stepped forward and took her wrists into his hands.

"Serenity, listen to me. I was planning on telling you I was just afraid of…this." He admitted as her tears ceased, most probably from her inability to cry anymore. Atem eyed her carefully and let go of her hands letting them fall to her lap. She bit her lower lip and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Its not you're fault." She said quietly as he stood beside the bed and listened. "I'm such a fool." She said. Atem growled and lifted her chin with his hand to force her eyes to look at him.

"No. Endymion is the fool." He said steadfastly. Serenity narrowed her eyes and pulled her face away from his hand.

"How would you know? How are you any different?" She demanded. He raised an eyebrow in question as she balled her hands into fists. "You've killed lots of people and you sleep with multiple women. How can you call him a fool?" The Princess remarked bitterly. "I'm beginning to think, that that's just how all of Earthling men are." Serenity slowly lifted her eyes to meet with the Pharaoh's and he looked surprisingly calm while she expected him to be incredibly angry.

"Serenity," he said softly making no move to touch her as he did before. "I will never lie to you." He said. Well, that was one quality better than the deceiving Endymion. "I cannot stand here and tell you that I'm better than him, in the sense that you speak." He said without appearing to sacrifice an ounce of regal pride. "Or could I even remotely feel deserving enough to receive your love." Serenity's mouth fell open at his words spoken with his thick and luscious voice. "But," he paused as he stared deep within her endless blue orbs. "If I were lucky enough to call you mine…I could be-I would be, better, for you." He finished softly.

If Serenity could have cried; she would have. She looked into is eyes completely astounded by his beautiful confession. Her worries and sadness ceased in that moment as she neither tried nor could have thought through her next action. Serenity gently flexed her fingers and gingerly reached out her hand resting it upon Atem's naked chest. His eyes widened in surprise as she stared directly into them. The Pharaoh seemed frozen for a moment as he seemed to understand exactly what she wanted from the touch of her hand and the look in her eyes. He relaxed and brought his hand to rest gently at the side of her face. Atem lowered his mouth down to hers slowly and gently placed a soft kiss to her lips.

Serenity became enveloped in his warmth and absolutely reveled in how pleasant his lips felt against hers. A tingle swept throughout her entire body at the intimate contact and she felt herself unconsciously whimper against his mouth. A rumble escaped his chest in response and he parted his lips, begging for entry into hers. She felt the warmth of both his hands upon her hips and she whimpered again as he slowly explored the inside of her mouth. The Pharaoh's tongue was just as hot as the rest of him as she excitedly moved hers along with his. He tightened his grip upon her hips and she abruptly felt herself lifted from the bed and brought against his body. She wrapped her legs around his torso and eagerly moved in for his deepened kiss. His fingertips drifted up along her leg at the slit of the dress when suddenly, he froze. Serenity felt herself fall to the bed as he quickly deposited her and took several steps away. She looked to him in confusion as he stared at her with widened eyes.

"What's wrong?" The Princess asked. Atem said nothing for a moment and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Nothing, I just think it is time you went to sleep." He explained and turned to move to the door. Serenity frowned and sat up on her knees on the bed.

"Atem." She called out causing him to stop and look back at her. "Remember when you said you'd do anything I asked?" She reminded. He stood completely still as he looked at her. "Well, I want you to stay here with me, tonight." She said firmly. The Pharaoh swallowed and twitched as he turned his body to face the Princess. He took a deep breath once more.

"You're upset and filled with alcohol. You told me once before that you are to stay pure until your married and I intend to honor that. So, please, go to sleep before you talk me into something you'll later regret." He defended. He made his way to the door again only to be stopped by her audible growl.

"Well, apparently that's not really how people act is it? So, why should I behave that way when I want you to stay with me now?" She demanded. The Pharaoh looked toward her longingly and groaned. He forced himself to look away as he walked and opened the door.

"Goodnight Serenity." He said. Serenity huffed. After all his advances and hints of his affection he didn't want her now that she was practically begging him to stay? A wicked idea crossed her mind as she decided to test his true intentions. She hopped down from the bed and straightened her hair in the mirror before walking toward the door. Atem was still standing there, looking toward her confused with an irritated expression. "What are you doing?" he demanded as he looked to the young woman.

"I'm going back out to the festival. I don't want to go to sleep now." He narrowed his eyes at her as she rested her hands upon her hips. "Besides, if you don't want me, I'm sure there's someone in this entire Palace who will." His eyes widened at her statement as he grit his teeth into a snarl. Turning to the door he reached for the handle and slammed it shut causing the room to tremble in response. Serenity heard a dark chuckle escape him earning a gulp and a step back from the now worried girl. Before she had time to register what was happening she was pinned to the bed and feeling his weight on top of her. He had her arms pinned above her head with one hand and brought his free one to her face. The Pharaoh's burning skin singed against hers and she gasped upon feeling his teeth graze across her ear.

"Hmmm." He purred softly. "So, the little Moon Princess thinks she can handle me? I am after all, much stronger than you." He said settling his voice somewhere in between threatening and just absolutely sexy. Worry momentarily pulsed through her being before she finally realized this to be probably a hoax to frighten her.

"I'm not scared of you." She said. He responded by moving his mouth from her ear to her neck and trailing small kisses against the vulnerable skin. She twitched at the pleasurable feeling but spoke resolutely. "I know you'd never harm me." He laughed against her skin and lifted his face to look directly into her eyes.

"You're right. I would never." He admitted. "But do you think you would get the same promise from just some other man?" Atem asked with a wicked smirk and lined the edge of her jaw with soft kisses. Serenity sighed.

"If you would just stay with me, then I wouldn't have to worry about that." She defended. He chuckled once more and purred into her ear.

"You are a clever one." He admitted moving his eyes to look directly into hers. "But so am I." Serenity appeared confused as he smirked. "If you leave this room tonight. I'll know." He said dangerously. "And any man who even _appears _to _consider _taking you to bed with him. I will very much enjoy tearing apart." He said darkly. Serenity's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Now, I wonder if you could live with that on your conscience." He smirked.

"You're bluffing." She called to him. His smirk faded as he looked upon her seriously.

"Am I?" He certainly didn't look like he was bluffing and from the way he acted toward Ryo earlier, he probably wasn't. "Oh, and to answer your earlier concern, I do want you." He moved his mouth down to capture hers in a sultry kiss. "More than you know." With that he quickly moved away from her and was at the door. "Goodnight, Serenity" he said as he left shutting the door behind him.

Serenity lie still on her bed for quite awhile when she felt a small object land on the bed. Luna approached the girl and looked concerned into her face.

"You're home early. Did you not enjoy the celebration?" Luna asked. Serenity didn't respond for several minutes and before Luna shrugged it off and went to bed. She turned her head toward her.

"Huh?" The Princess asked breathlessly of her now very stunned guardian.

* * *

**THANK YOU **tooooo: **Sesshy's Mistress, Saris Yui, Yami Nocturna, Fire Dolphin, Usagi Uchiha, Henio41, Moon Mage Goddess, Infinity, Failisse, Princesa de la luna, **and **KP!**

Your reviews are UBER appreciated!!! So...this chapter was kinda crazy...and uh, kinda long (24 pages!!) So you'll have to excuse me for some typos because I didn't want to reread it more than once! Thanks to everyone for reading and extra thanks for those who review!

~Kochou-hime


	10. The Promise

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

The Promise

The sun had long ago filled the grandest suite of the Pharaoh's palace, yet the Moon's fair princess still remained sound asleep. A small moan escaped the slumbering girl as she lifted her hands toward her eyes.

"Ugh," she sounded aloud as she sat up and looked down at the beautiful dress she had fallen asleep in. Pain suddenly seethed through her head as she brought a hand to her right temple and hissed. Serenity groaned as she recalled the amount of toxic beverage she had consumed to cause her such discomfort. Her memory remained cloudy for a moment when finally, realization dawned upon the brim of her mind. With a gasp she fell back to the bed and covered her face with her hands. "Oh Gods…" she moaned earning a stir from her feline companion.

"Serenity! What's wrong with you?" Luna asked. Serenity shot up from the bed and quickly headed toward the bathing room.

"I-I have to see the Pharaoh." She muttered.

After quickly making herself presentable, Serenity flooded into the hallway. She carefully avoided her feline mentor; completely unprepared of what to say to her concerning the past evening's events. Walking briskly through the hallways, she noted that it was well past the time she usually met the monarch for breakfast, but resolved to check the great dining hall for him first, anyway. The Princess momentarily wondered why Mana had not come to wake her, but her mind didn't linger there long as she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

What was she doing? She sighed and turned to look out toward the Kingdom of Egypt below. Leaning against one of the pillars she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander freely. Of all the realizations and purge of information that had bombarded her mind the night before; there was only one memory that reigned supreme.

Her mind refused to let go of the irreparable change her body had gone through once the Pharaoh's lips had finally met with hers. She had been no stranger to the fleeting and passionate kisses that had once been shared with her distanced fiancé, but the feeling Atem's mouth had left with her resounded as something far more incredible. Somehow she knew that no matter what resulted from this tangled web of royal fiasco; she would never be the same. It was as if she had gone through her entire life without a tactile sensation before that very moment. Every brush of lips from Endymion was merely a shadow compared to molding her mouth to the Pharaoh's, which she likened to seeing the sun for the very first time. The feeling his hands had left against her skin left the Princess only to wonder what she had once before defined as heat. If it all was only an ounce of his passion, it had certainly consumed her more than anything had ever before.

She rested a hand against her forehead in angst. How could she face him now? Serenity had absolutely humiliated herself the night before upon insisting and trying to guilt him into sleeping with her. Her actions were absolutely absurd, no matter what intoxicating beverage or disastrous situation had driven her to such a crazed state. Although she absolutely dreaded facing her embarrassment and seeing him, she owed him an apology for her actions at the very least. Sighing, she once again began making her way to the dining room. Truthfully, while she knew she would apologize to Atem, deep down she didn't want to. If she could do it all over again; accept his kiss and take the opportunity to ask him for more; she would.

Upon reaching her destination, she was surprised to see a guard standing at the door, which indicated the Pharaoh's presence still in the room. He bowed politely and she gulped as he moved to open the heavy vessel for her. As he did so, something Egypt's King had said to her that night rang in her head.

"_I could be-I would be, better, for you."_

Serenity stepped gracefully into the room and quickly shot her eyes to the very end where the Pharaoh sat reading something in front of him. He lazily lifted his eyes to the newcomer and breathed in awe.

"Good morning, Serenity." He said softly as she focused on his crimson eyes that appeared dulled from lack of rest. She began to make her way to his side and noticed for the first time that both he and she were the sole occupants of the room. Stopping before her usual seat, he stood to greet her as she shyly cast another glance around the hall.

"I apologize for being so late, where are the others?" She asked abruptly.

"I figured Mana would be in no condition to wake you this morning, did you sleep well?" He asked gazing into her cerulean colored eyes and artfully avoiding her question. The Princess shifted awkwardly.

"No." She said frankly, feeling that polite lies were not appropriate to the moment. He opened his mouth to speak but was promptly cut off. "Atem, I don't even know how to begin apologizing, but I'm so sor-" she said almost tearfully before she was interrupted by a low rumble from the Pharaoh.

"Serenity," he began firmly. "I absolutely refuse to accept any apologies from you as they are completely unnecessary." Serenity's eyes widened in shock at his seriousness.

"But-" she began completely cutoff when he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Please, Serenity." Serenity's breath caught in her throat as she felt her skin buzz in response to the warmth Atem had enveloped her with. He drew back his arms and sat down; indicating her to follow. She did so in her seat and was promptly served a meal by a Palace servant. Eating in silence, she cautiously watched him as he calmly went back to reading the documents that sat before him. After she had finished, she made a sound in her throat to gain his attention.

"I have to know." She said coming under scrutiny of his curious red eyes. "If all that I was told is true." Atem sighed and pushed the papyrus scrolls away from him.

"I can't verify that as I don't know what exactly was said to you, but" he paused and seemed to struggle with his words. "A year ago a woman named Beryl was introduced to me as Endymion's wife and the Queen of Elysion." He said carefully. Serenity nodded and cast her eyes down to the table.

"Yes, I see." She affirmed. Silence befell them once more as the Princess momentarily debated leaving the room.

"Serenity," Atem said in baritone, "may I ask for your company today? A trader has brought a new lot of horses to the Palace stables, and if I remember correctly they do interest you?" Serenity found a smile cross her face as she looked warmly toward him.

"Yes, I would be happy to." He gave her a curt nod and stood from his seat.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard in an hour then?" Serenity nodded. He paused for a moment and cleared his throat before awkwardly making his exit of the room.

* * *

She had wandered aimlessly before meeting the Pharaoh outside the Palace. She couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness as she approached his statuesque form when he suddenly looked to her approaching with a genuine smile. It was without question that the two had crossed a contingent line in their relationship the night before, and even though the young Princess had wanted to speak normally with him, she found that she had nothing to say. It would be untrue of her feelings to act normally, and awkward to press him on the matter of the previous evening.

So they walked in silence, though seemingly comfortable on his part while Serenity was haunted by her thoughts. It was considerably cooler that day, and upon remarking about it, Atem had informed her that Egypt was approaching its winter months. She was suddenly distracted when they finally reached the Palace stables. Her eyes lit up as she watched the young lot of new horses galloping wildly as they were chased by stablemen in an attempt to control them. The men froze, however, upon seeing their sovereign approach and promptly knelt to the ground. He waived to them, indicating permission to stand and grinned upon catching sight of someone he knew.

"Siamun!" Atem boomed. A short man wearing priest-like robes and a tall blue head cover jerked in response. He appeared to have some sort of checklist in hand as both Serenity and the Pharaoh crossed into the gates of the stable area.

"Ah, Pharaoh Atem! I was wondering when you would finally be down here to view the new inventory." The elderly man said with a laugh. He then shifted his violet colored eyes to Serenity and gasped. "Yes, you must be Princess Serenity, I'm sure of it. You're just as beautiful as the Pharaoh has gone on about." Both Serenity and Atem blushed at the old man's statement but the Pharaoh's was short lived as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I swear, there hasn't been a moment that I've seen him that he hasn't been talking about you…"

"Siamun…" The Pharaoh growled as Serenity only laughed nervously. He shot the Grand Vizier a threatening stare to which the older man merely shrugged off and leaned in closer to the Princess.

"Princess, don't let him scare you. He may act vicious and intimidating but he's really as mellow as a kitten-" Siamun's whisper was cut off by a guttural growl from the King that very much defied the Vizier's previous statement.

"Alright, that's enough! You've had you're fun. Now, show us the new horses." Atem seethed through gritted teeth. The elder man shook his head and muttered something under his breath as he led the two into the enclosed area of the stables. The Pharaoh stared, looking enraged into the man's back to which Serenity found amusing and giggled. Atem shifted his eyes toward the girl and smirked; giving her a quick wink before turning his attention back to the irritating Vizier.

"As you can see, the traders from the lower country have brought forth quite an exceptional lot this year." Siamun said as Serenity shifted her eyes from stall to stall looking at all the magnificent creatures; many bucking wildly in their containment. "As you can see, there's a lot of taming still to be done." He finished with a laugh. The majority of the horses were brown and black but a particular one with purely white toned hair immediately caught Serenity's attention and she paused before the stall. "Be careful with that one," Siamun called to her, "he's the wildest of them all I'm afraid." Serenity flinched as the horse neighed loudly and kicked the stall door in front of her. The Princess blinked as the horse visibly calmed upon making eye contact with her. It reached out its nose to her and neighed softly this time to nuzzle her gently.

"You like this one?" Atem asked quietly, suddenly at her side.

"Yes, he's not as vicious as he seems." Serenity said with a smile. Atem looked back to Siamun.

"She can't ride that one! He's far too wild and nowhere near ready for her to handle!" The Grand Vizier protested.

"This one will do fine." The Pharaoh said with a smirk. Serenity looked to him in wonder.

"I am going to ride this horse, alone?" She asked in complete wonder. The monarch chuckled richly at her nervous expression.

"Well, you wanted to learn didn't you? What's wrong? Afraid?" He asked with a wicked smirk playing across his features. Serenity shook her head indignantly.

"No, but you'll have to teach me!" Atem crossed his arms as he looked down upon her.

"Of course." He said nodding to one of the stable men and barked an order in Egyptian toward him.

Before too long, Serenity and the Pharaoh were standing outside the stable building as the wild and resistant white horse was led out by four men who were struggling to control him. The Princess visibly paled as the horse reared and broke loose from its captors running at full speed toward she and the Pharaoh. It abruptly stopped in front of her and stuck out its tongue to lick her face.

"Blegh!" She cried earning a chuckle from Atem. "Are you using your power to control him?" Serenity asked in wonderment. He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I believe he is just taken by you. Are you surprised? Who wouldn't be?" He smirked as she dipped her head to conceal her blush.

She listened carefully as the Pharaoh explained the basics to her and before she knew he had lifted her with ease onto the animal. He took several steps back as she took a hold of the reins while the horse seemed displeased as he attempted to spit the bit from its mouth. Siamun walked up with a chuckle beside Atem who sighed.

"That horse _is _quite disobedient." He remarked dryly as he watched Serenity politely attempt to get the horse to move.

"It could be much worse, he's docile with her. He could be trying to throw her from him." Siamun commented. The Pharaoh sneered.

"If that animal knows what's good for it, he won't try." He muttered threateningly with his eyes firmly cast upon the girl who further was trying to convince the white horse to move.

"Ah," the Vizier began. "So I take it you're going to tell her soon then?"

"Tell her what, Old man?" He responded not once taking his eyes off of Serenity.

"That she means more than the moon, sun and stars to our great pharaoh." The elder man said with a smirk of his own. Atem cast him an irritated glare.

"I was quite surprised to find she was still here this morning. Even with being told of her fiancé's deception she must still care for him since the only reason she's here is on his account." The monarch growled bitterly.

"Are you sure, Pharaoh? I can think of another reason she may be interested in hanging around." The old man chuckled as Atem's eyes opened wide. "She does appear to require assistance with that horse, regardless." He commented once more before taking his leave. The Pharaoh smirked as he strolled up to Serenity and the animal.

"Everything alright?" He asked with an amused smirk as he looked up to the girl. She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Maybe I could use a few more pointers." The Princess laughed. Atem chuckled and reached for the clasps of his cape and quickly removed the material followed by his shirt. While he tucked it into a satchel at the base of the horse's mount Serenity's eyes instinctively glossed across his muscular form before she quickly averted them. To her great surprise, the now shirtless man leapt with ease just behind her onto the animal.

Serenity stiffened as she sensed the enticingly torrid skin of his torso at her back. He reached his arms around her and enclosed his hands around the reins just before where her own hands held them. She breathed out slowly as she felt his hot breath tingle across her ear.

"I could tell you, but you'll learn much faster if I _show_ you." He whispered sending chills across her skin. He then lifted his head and firmly tugged on the reins and tightened his legs against the animal. The horse, not pleased in the slightest with his action attempted to rear but was stopped as the mighty King pulled tighter on the reins and forced the horse back to all four legs with the power of his weight. The Pharaoh struggled like this for a short while, muttering Egyptian curses, before the horse finally began to obey and trot around the enclosure upon demand.

"He's far more inclined to answer to you it seems." Serenity commented as she felt his chest rumble in a chuckle.

"You're far too gentle. The trick is to show him who's Pharaoh, and who's not." He grinned arrogantly. "Ya!" He sent the horse into a faster trot and let Serenity control the reins. She did well directing the horse's turns and speed, and was assisted by the Pharaoh when needed. After awhile, he leaned in toward her ear once more. "Are you up for taking him outside the enclosure?" He asked. Serenity grinned and nodded as she led the horse to the gate leading outside of the walls.

The Princess laughed happily as the horse ran at great speed into the freedom of the desert. She felt as if she was flying with the wind at her face as they rode into the unknown. While moving at such incredible speed was intimidating to the young woman, she felt completely safe in the arms of the man who had encircled around her. Serenity's heart began to thump faster as she felt one of his arms wrap around her waist and hold her supportively against him. They continued to ride in silence when suddenly she noticed something strange up ahead. It appeared like a large brown cloud that was settled low onto the ground. The Pharaoh growled and immediately gripped onto the reins to stop the horse in its tracks. Before Serenity could inquire, he had leapt from the horse and pulled her down shortly after. While still holding firmly to the reins he tore open the satchel attached to the saddle and whipped out his cape of long blue fabric. He quickly looped the fabric to completely cover her skin and brought her close against his chest.

"What's going on?!" She asked urgently when suddenly a deafening sound covered her voice. A huge gust of sand slammed into them as the horse whinnied in protest. The Princess was effectively shielded from the hissing and flying particles by the Royal's cape and body.

"It's a sandstorm!" He yelled loudly over the screaming wind. "Hang on tight, it'll pass soon!" The Pharaoh ordered appearing completely calm. Serenity tucked her head against his chest as she winced at the loud sounds and the few particles of sand that managed to sting her face. She suddenly worried for Atem and lifted her eyes toward his face. The Princess watched in awe as he made no effort to shield his face or body from the painful gusts that would bring any normal man crumbling to his knees. She found herself momentarily envying his strength as he looked boldly into the distance without fear of the magnificent Earth phenomenon. Slowly the loud sounds began to dissipate as the winds calmed and the flying sand began to disappear.

"Does it hurt you?" She asked worriedly at a normal volume now that the noise had considerably lessened. He turned his intense scarlet eyes upon her as his face filled completely with warmth while gazing upon her worried expression.

"No, I'm fine." He reassured. Serenity continued to stare into his face as the sun once eclipsed by the sandy cloud began to reappear and highlight the golden bangs that fell over his face. The remnants of the dust sparkled in the returning light, and she watched as they swirled around his hair and had no effect on his unwavering glossy red orbs that looked upon her in utter admiration. She couldn't stop the tears that welled at the base of her eyes as she looked into his gaze completely swelled with fondness. He frowned at noticing her tears. "Are you alright? Are you injured?" She sniffled a sob that released the tears down her face.

"No, Atem…I-I-" she stuttered as she shed the cape from her body and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Moving to bury her face into his chest, he stopped her as he guided a hand across her cheek and wiped away her trailing tears with his fingertips. He smiled down into her eyes as the breeze sent the remaining bits twinkling sand swirling around them.

"I have to admit, I purposely avoided your question of me this morning." He said softly. "The others were absent this morning because I sent them back to their homes and families. All except Kisara; Seto was quite pleased to take her into his care…" The Pharaoh sighed followed by a small laugh. "No one ever tells me anything." Inside Serenity wanted to smile in happiness for her friend and laugh at his joke, but she found herself unable to as a more pressing question surfaced her mind.

"Why?" She asked breathlessly. His wry smile faded as he turned his loving gaze back upon hers completely.

"Serenity," he began. "Never in all my years of life have I _ever _envied another man, no matter what he possessed." He said softly as he moved his hand away from Serenity's face and back to settle both his arms to encircle around her waist. "And I find myself now, to the point of madness, coveting that which you have given to Endymion." Serenity's mouth fell open slightly as he smiled sadly. "To be frankly honest, not even the admiration of ten women can fill my desire to spend just one moment with you." He sighed.

"I-" Serenity began but fell short as she absorbed his words.

"I regret putting you in this position, but regardless; I'd regret it more if I never told you or made the effort." He whispered in velvety tone. "If you should ever find yourself far too deserving for Endymion, which, you are." Atem added with a smirk. "You can have all of me I can offer and I promise to love and protect you for the rest of my life." He smiled toward her as tears refused to stop drowning her face. "I realize I'm far unworthy of your love, but fully intend to rectify that. I _will _be a better man for _you_." The Pharaoh said resolutely. Serenity opened her mouth in protest; if only to tell him that he was absolutely perfect and that she would never ask a change of him.

"Atem-" she began as he quickly lifted a finger her mouth.

"Don't answer now. Let me show you. Please." He begged quietly as he leaned in and placed a loving kiss upon the top of her hair.

"Ok." She squeaked.

The two soon returned back to the Palace and Serenity visited her quarters to freshen up before dinner. With Atem's words still rolling around her mind she sighed upon seeing Luna looking suspiciously toward her from her bed.

"Uh Luna…" Serenity said releasing a sigh. "There's something I have to tell you…"

* * *

"We are leaving, _right now_!" Luna bellowed as she leapt from the bed.

"Luna-" The Princess pleaded as the black cat nearly erupted in a feral rage.

"You have absolutely no reason to be here! I should have known! I hope the Pharaoh tears him apart and feeds him to that dragon thing!" The cat screeched.

"Luna, no-" Serenity said covering her face with her hands.

"Or tricks his mind into believing that he's the rat that he is!" She continued her tirade as she paced back and forth. "Gather your things. We're returning back to the Moon Kingdom this moment!" The black feline finished while sucking in short panicked breaths.

"I don't want to leave!" Serenity finally blurted toward her advisor. Luna's eyes flew open wide as she looked upon the Princess incredulously.

"Why? Surely you're not considering marrying him after all of this?" Luna demanded in exasperation. Serenity looked longingly into empty space as she replayed the memory of the look held for her in Atem's shockingly crimson colored eyes. The Maurian gathered her expression and let her mouth fall open.

"You want to stay for him don't you? The Pharaoh?" Luna asked softly. Serenity looked away guiltily as her guardian brought a paw the front of her forehead.

"Oh dear."

* * *

Thank you so so so SO much to: **Princesa de la Luna, angel313, Sesshy's Mistress, Fire Dolphin, akillingsworth, Henio41, Saris Yui, Usagi Uchiha, Yami Nocturna, Konecko-hime, anon, pangie26, Serena-hime, moonguardian369, Atem's Sister Atea, **and **YugiAngel**!!! You guys are awesome and I appreciate the support so much!!!!

Sorry this took so long...I've been super busy...and its not as long as the others ^^', but I thought it was important for this point of their relationship to stand out alone.

Thanks for reading!!

~Kochou-hime


	11. All Good Things

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

All Good Things

Serenity pondered silently as she readied herself for the day. The Princess had awoken much earlier than she did typically since the sun was just now spilling over the balcony of the beautiful suite's marble floor. What had caused her body and mind to rise before the sun both puzzled and a nerved her as the Moon Heiress usually valued a good night's sleep. She brushed her hair glancing just once at the slumbering Luna before turning back toward the mirror at the vanity. Blinking, she studied the sparkling specks of dust that had suddenly appeared in the sun's ever growing rays of light. She inhaled deeply as the glittering artifacts reminded her of the Pharaoh's remarkable declaration in the midst of a desert phenomenon just three months previously.

His words had been true that day and she knew so as the unadulterated devotion that shone in his gaze during the sand storm had never left; not once, although his verbal promise on the subject remained silent in the following days. She smiled to herself as she thought about Atem's constant efforts to prove the virtuousness of his pledge. Watching the Pharaoh attempt politeness toward his subjects was lack for a better descriptor, hilarious. The Monarch who lived by ruling with an iron fist had taken on an entirely new persona; extending at the very least acknowledgement toward even smallest of Palace subjects.

A soft breeze blew the sheer curtains at the balcony's birth and Serenity felt the ominous winds of change caress the surface of her skin effectively creating a stir within her. He had begged her to let him show her his love, unwilling to hear her feelings otherwise until he had sufficiently done so.

In reality the Pharaoh truly had no more to show her, as if there was anything more the Egyptian King could do to make her heart already swelled with absolute adoration grow anymore. Although, it appeared that in her past experience with her current, yet treacherous, finance she had been confused by what loving someone with the entirety of her heart had meant. And it was this that had roused her prior to the golden sun. She breathed a sigh of relief as she laughed into the mirror.

"Finally!" She said aloud stirring awake her feline advisor.

"What is it Serenity?" Luna snorted grumpily. The Maurain hadn't been at all pleased with Serenity's wishes to remain in Egypt awhile longer, but had for some reason unknown to the Princess allowed it nonetheless. Serenity wiped a few tear drops from her eyes as she spun around to face her century old advisor.

"Today's the day, Luna!" Serenity smiled giving her a pat on the head before bursting out of the room. Luna squinted her eyes at the girl's retreating form and with a brief shake of her head she nestled back into the covers.

* * *

The Palace was silent in the early hours of the morning, yet Serenity hardly noticed as her mind brimmed only with positive wonderment. In her younger years, the Moon's only Princess had heard all the stories and fairytales shared with just about every child born in the realm of the Silver Alliance. Most starring a fair princess from a foreign land, who under some terrible danger or unfortunate situation was rescued by the most handsome and charming prince.

And this brave, sword wielding man would win her affection at all odds; damning any geographical obstacle, terrible beast, or forbidding relatives that stood in his way. The very best part, at the end of the story, after all hurdles leapt and rules shattered was the valiant prince claiming his prize and sealing the truest of true loves with its first kiss.

All young girls' of her culture acknowledged the stories, although they varied in details from planet to planet. However, while most women grew up thinking of them only as stories; Serenity, a true princess herself, found it hard to expect nothing less than that perfect man who'd one day come for her.

Serenity paused in her descent down the Palace's main hall. An unstoppable smile flew across her features as she spied the magnificent Pharaoh at the balcony looking out toward the city where the two had shared their first real conversation. The rising sun outlined his sublime form in a golden halo as he stood unmoving; his dark blue cape blowing gently in the breeze.

Truth be told, both of the royal men in Serenity's life fit the vague description that encompassed all that the famed Prince Charming was supposed to be. However, it had occurred to her that in all those stories about true love, the tellers had forgotten the most important detail.

What happened after true love's first kiss?

How should the Princess react when she discovers she's not the first of Prince Charming's loves? Or, what is she to do when she learns of the unsavory actions carried out by the captivating man's hand?

In several ways the men were similar; brave, strong, and handsome as well as being guilty of things that would make her home planet damn them vehemently. In spite of the two suitor's common conundrum, there was a definite difference between them, which would have probably been written off as minor if each had starred in their own fairytale.

But that sliver of a difference meant miles and miles to Serenity.

Out of all of those Princesses; the ones trapped in towers and caves, kidnapped by monsters and dragons, or put under sleeping spells by evil witches, not a single one had ever told of what happened after the first time her lips met with the man of her dreams.

Serenity's first kiss with Atem may not have been as appropriate as described in the stories of princes and princesses, but it certainly hadn't been any less magical. The Princess had possibly shared hundreds of kisses with Endymion but not even all of them put together had affected her in the way that the intimate encounter with the Pharaoh of Egypt had. Ever since that moment the entirety of Serenity had never been quite the same. This irreparable change she had long acknowledged, but amazingly hadn't realized it to be parallel with the unstoppable transformation occurring within the Pharaoh himself.

There would be no going back, and just as the sun had risen in the cloudless sky; it had all become clear to her.

Suddenly, the decorated King turned giving her a smirk-free smile as he noticed her presence for the first time.

"Good morning, Serenity." He said softly and simply.

It mattered to her not; who he was or what he had done. The only significant element that reigned was that she loved him perfectly with all of her heart and to her with his.

Serenity approached him wondrously, not bothering to conceal the lone tear that traveled quickly down her face. The Pharaoh's brow furrowed as he stepped nearer to her.

"Have I upset you?" He asked in concerned baritone.

So, whatever did happen after the Princess received a kiss from her True Love? It had seemed only proper to return the sentiment.

And so, the Princess kissed the Pharaoh of Egypt.

Atem's ruby red eyes grew wide, complemented only by the extremely uncharacteristic blush that flew across his cheeks. Their lips parted as Serenity fell from the tips of her toes leaving her arms around his neck as she gazed up toward the now speechless Monarch.

"I never want to see another sunrise without you." She said breathlessly. His eyes softened and as he leaned down to kiss her properly the sound of rampant footsteps came up at the balcony's entry.

"My pharaoh," The messenger said while falling to a kneel. "An urgent message has arrived for you." Serenity pulled down her arms as she felt her professed love tense beneath them. She watched in amusement as the Pharaoh swallowed his anger at being interrupted.

"Thank you." He strained as the messenger quickly took his leave. He turned back to Serenity and quickly replaced his irritation with a smirk.

"We can meet later in the courtyard. I had planned on spending the morning with Mana there." The Princess smiled and squeaked when she felt herself effortlessly lifted into his arms and sighed pleasantly as he placed another kiss to her lips.

"I'll make great haste then, there's much for you and I to discuss." He spoke alluringly with a grin. The Moon Princess beamed as he set her down and made his way toward the urgent matter.

* * *

The man, possibly revered as the most ruthless ruler on the planet, strolled contently into his throne room containing a select amount of Palace guards and his six loyal empowered Priests. The Pharaoh Atem smirked pleasantly giving a guard an acknowledging nod that nearly sent the unassuming man toppling over. Upon taking his seat atop the golden throne he caught the eyes of Mahad who first glanced nervously to Priest Isis and High Priest Seto before giving the Pharaoh his full attention.

"Pharaoh," Mahad spoke as he inclined his head, "we have potentially received news that may displease you." The sovereign of Egypt chuckled and tilted his head in response.

"I hardly think any bad news could ruin such a fine day." Atem mused with a confident smirk earning a nervous shift from the Magician Priest.

"A messenger from Elysion relayed during the night that Endymion of the Golden Kingdom will return in one day's time with the soldiers you granted to aid him…" Mahad trailed. Atem chuckled in supreme amusement.

"Yes of course. He's taken advantage of my good graces for far too long." He practically sneered yet appeared to still be blackly amused. Shock filled the Egyptian Priests' faces.

"Your majesty…I hope you haven't forgotten that you gave your word to return Princess Serenity to his care upon he and the soldiers' return." Mahad reminded carefully. The Pharaoh rested his head against the crook of his index finger as he thoughtfully regarded the speaker with a knowing smirk.

"How could I forget such a promise? I do give my guarantees carefully. However," The Pharaoh began as he appeared to relish in sheer delight. "Concerning a matter that involves another individual of her own free will and of royal status nonetheless, how should I proceed?" Mahad blinked and shut his eyes trying to contain the smile on his face.

"My pharaoh, are you saying that Princess Serenity wishes not to return with her fiancé?" Priest Isis asked in wonderment. The Pharaoh slowly inclined his head as a furious flush filled the face of the highest ranking Priest.

* * *

Serenity nearly skipped into her room as she quickly rummaged around her vanity. Luna, finally roused, watched her puzzlingly.

"What are you so giddy about?" Luna asked teasingly. Serenity spun around as she placed jeweled earrings into the lobes of her ears.

"There's so much to plan, Luna! We'll of course have to contact my mother immediately…" she babbled quickly and incoherently as the Maurian cocked her head to one side. Serenity paced excitedly whilst speaking before the black cat. She stopped suddenly to place a finger to her lip in thought. "Do you think they even have weddings in Egypt? Perhaps I'll have to send for a dress from the Moon; I'll of course have to get a different one than the one I'd already been fitted for…" Luna's mouth dropped open.

"Serenity…tell me, you and…the Pharaoh Atem?" The advisor stuttered in question. Serenity smiled and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I love him Luna; with all of my heart." She said quietly as she became bathed in a soft white light. Luna remained silent for a moment as she stared into her sovereign's smiling eyes.

"Well," she finally spoke, "you had better get me more details because the Queen will want a full report-" before the Maurian guardian could finish she was tackled into an embrace by the Princess.

"Serenity!"

* * *

"Well, your majesty is under no obligation to force her to do something that she wishes not, but it would probably be best if she informed Endymion of her intentions herself." Priest Mahad pondered aloud, still visually pleased that his pharaoh had succeeded in winning the young Princess' heart. Atem curled his lip in distaste as if he'd prefer it if Serenity never had even the most remote contact with the Elysion Prince again. The conversation was abruptly interrupted by an enraged snort.

"Mahad," High Priest Seto said darkly, "Inform him of the urgent matter we've come to discuss!" Atem's eyes widened in surprise as he glanced from Seto to Mahad. The Magician Priest glared at Seto before clearing his throat.

"The prisons are yet again brimming past maximum capacity. The Palace guards are having a great deal of trouble keeping things in order." Mahad relayed hauntingly. Atem snorted and waved his hand.

"Then we'll judge them all this evening, we can go all night if we have to." He shrugged seeming eager to get back to the previous conversation. All the Priests except for Seto shifted uncomfortably. The High Priest shot a daggered stare toward Shada and Karim who both cleared their throats in response.

"Pharaoh," Priest Shada said with a bow of his head. "Both Karim and I have used the Millennium Scales and Key to judge a select group of the imprisoned. It appears that most are repeat offenders; those who were judged and released by you mercifully. Many are guilty of unforgivable crimes, rape, murder, or worse." He finished ominously. The Pharaoh seethed as a flit of dark anger filled and quickly left his eyes as he cleared his throat calmly.

"Then perhaps now is the time to begin construction of another prison facility; appropriate for keeping long term captives." He suggested. Only silence came in response to the Pharaoh's idea and yet again Seto interrupted with a stomp of his foot looking accusingly to the other two Priests that had not yet spoken.

"Tell him!" He roared indignantly. Atem moved his eyes curiously to Akunadin and Isis.

"I've looked into the minds of the people of this kingdom." Akunadin began grimly, his golden Millennium Eye reflecting toward the Pharaoh. "Your leniency and generosity toward those who break the law has altered their opinion of you. Many of the people of this land no longer fear their pharaoh." Atem narrowed his eyes as he shifted his irritated gaze to Priest Isis who held her hands up at the base of her necklace.

"If these feelings continue and spread, the greed of the people will outweigh their morality and fear." Isis foretold through closed eyes. "Eventually, they will revolt and under lawlessness tear down this very city." A dark and heavy silence befell the room as not one individual dared to meet eyes with infuriated Pharaoh.

"Leave me!" The mighty ruler demanded gutturally. The Priests quickly turned heel to leave halting only to the sound of their terrifying Monarch's voice. "Not you, Seto." He finished grimly. As the others filed out the heavy doors Seto approached the throne and regarded Atem with a deep bow.

"Pharaoh?" He asked sternly. Atem's dark eyes bore into the High Priest.

"Seeing as you're the only one who's not afraid to tell me the truth. Advise me on how I should handle this predicament." The Pharaoh said coldly. Seto stared toward the powerful King; unafraid.

"Become the Pharaoh you were once before; the living God who mangled his opponents and fed their blood to the Egyptian Gods." Seto responded with his black voice traveling throughout the room in his native tongue. Atem sneered before finally glancing away from the man.

"I cannot." The Pharaoh responded simply.

The two men remained silent for sometime as if each refused to let go of their resolute opinions. Although the High Priest had never received explanation to why the Pharaoh now granted lenience to criminals he would have otherwise damned to a sacrificial duel in the past, he was still an intelligent man.

"Atem," Seto spoke softly, addressing his king as he had when the Pharaoh was still a Prince and a friend. They locked eyes as the hard cold gaze Seto always wore faded into a softer one. "As much as you wish it, this land will never be peaceful on its own." Atem appeared emotionless as he stared toward his most trusted advisor. "The good people of Egypt require your guidance and protection."

"The Pharaoh I was before is not and will never be suitable for her." The King growled darkly. Seto lowered his eyes.

"Then perhaps this world isn't either."

* * *

Serenity and Mana laughed as they sat by the fountain in the courtyard. Although much had changed since the very first day the Princess had arrived in Egypt; her friendship with the Magician girl had not.

"You seem especially giddy today Serenity, what's up?" Mana asked happily. Serenity blushed as she looked down at her hands.

"I'll tell you later this evening. It's no great secret but I guarantee you'll be happy to hear it!" She responded. Mana was about to comment when both women spied a second visitor enter the courtyard.

"Hey Pharaoh!" The brunette waved happily receiving no response as he approached them stiffly with darkened eyes. Serenity frowned and as Mana opened her mouth to speak again she was interrupted by his close proximity.

"Leave us, Mana." Atem ordered softly. Mana gave Serenity a questionable look before she quickly stood and exited the open area. Serenity shifted her gaze from her departing friend and turned frowning deeply to him.

"Atem, what's wrong with you? You're here much earlier than I expected." Serenity said with concern in her voice. She shifted awkwardly, unclear of his mood as he made no effort to pay her any affection.

"Serenity," he began with a business –like tone. "Word has arrived that Endymion will arrive in Egypt tomorrow to return what he has borrowed from me and to collect you." He finished sternly. Serenity searched his eyes; void of apparent emotion and slowly smiled.

"Is that what you're worried about?" She laughed softly observing no change in mood of the Pharaoh. "Atem," she said seriously, "I have no desire to return to him. I love _you_." She emphasized. Atem straightened.

"I gave that man my word that I would return you to him." He responded gravely. Serenity contorted her face in deep thought.

"Then I will tell him myself. When he arrives I will give him back the token of our previous engagement and tell him that I do not wish to be his wife." Serenity said cocking an eyebrow in confusion toward the monarch. Atem growled in frustration as he turned his back to her and took a few paces forward.

"You misunderstand Serenity. What you do after he sees you is none of my concern, but you must _leave_." He growled, not turning back to look at her. Serenity stood from her seat in indignation.

"All because of a promise you made to him? What about all those promises you made to _me_? Do you remember those?" Serenity demanded, choking back a surge of anger that swelled within her. He had absolutely swore to her to love and be with her for the rest of their lives if she wished it, and his apparent recall of that pledge burned to her very core. He reluctantly turned to face her once more.

"The situation since then has changed." He looked coldly into her ever growing upset expression. "Egypt is no longer a place for a Moon Princess." The Princess stared into him, angry and confused when suddenly, all that had been said before her fell down on her like a ton of stones. Agony filled her features as her hurt eyes ebbed with tears.

"You don't want me anymore." She said softly, stopping the waterfall that beckoned by biting down onto her lip. He said nothing and stared off into the distance; not daring to look into her gaze. Looking down and fiddling with her hands she thought of slapping him and telling him that she hated him for everything he had pretended to be. When she finally found herself unable to do so she looked up, catching his eyes with her quick movement. "I will stay until Endymion returns." She said quickly earning no response from the Monarch. "_I _will keep my promise and make you another one." She said as coldly as could. "I promise you won't _ever _have to see me again." She choked back a sob at the last moment before she burst away from him; darting inelegantly into the Palace.

The Pharaoh groaned as he leaned onto his arms, devastated, against the purely stone bench. In sudden anger he struck the sculpted architecture and sent a piece of it crumbling to the ground.

* * *

Serenity quickly entered her room and slammed the door behind her. Moments later she collapsed unceremoniously to her seat on the marble floor as she stared into nothing. She felt as if a hole had been burned through the very middle of her; the torn edges still burning from the fresh and hot wound. Her mother had been right about everything. Lunarians may had claimed to wish no business with Earthlings, and Serenity had learned this lesson first hand. Painfully. And twice.

A shattering sob escaped the young Royal's mouth as the burning hot tears stained her face and dress. The Princess stayed in that position for sometime letting her mind flow into oblivion. She hardly noticed when Luna had entered the great room from the balcony and beckoned that she tell her what had happened.

"None of this makes any sense." Luna sighed exasperatedly. "Something here is wrong." Serenity responded with nothing as she silently remained crumpled onto the bed. "You don't have to wait for him. You owe neither of them nothing. We could leave right now at this very moment." Luna cooed and nuzzled the crushed heiress. "You could go back to the Moon and never see another Earthling again."

Serenity burst into tears once again. Despite all that had happened and all that she had seen, she still loved the blue planet, and most painfully of all, she still loved _him_.

"No." She said finally wiping away the tears from her face. "Someone here has to keep the promise they've made." She remarked bitterly. It was already well into the night and the Princess had hoped now for several hours that her beloved would arrive gallantly through her window and announce to her that he had made a dreadful mistake. Luna hung her head and suddenly the golden crescent moon upon her forehead began to glow. She stood up straight on her four legs and looked regally to the broken Princess.

"While I lament your pain Serenity, you have chosen the path of honor." Luna began as Serenity wiped her eyes once more. "And even in your most weak and painful moments you must _never _forget that you are Serenity the Second, the sworn and only heir to the most powerful Alliance in this Universe." Luna announced as a sparkling ray of light erupted from the Luna's crescent mark. "That was who you were when you arrived here, and that is who you will be when you leave; with your head held high!" The bright light suddenly dimmed, and it is place the dress and adornments of the most regal position held in the Universe fluttered gently onto the chair before the vanity.

* * *

The morning came quickly to end the sleepless night. Serenity was once again awake before the sun, carefully gathering her things and quite efficiently excluding any item that had been gifted to her by the Pharaoh. Her hopes of the latter half of the previous day's events of being nothing but a terrible joke or nightmare had faded into the dried tears that had fallen long into the dark night. When she happened upon her rare, blue diamond stoned engagement ring from Endymion she quickly tucked it away into a small square box, uncaring if the treacherous Earthling noticed her not wearing it. Luna said very little as she stored a great many of Serenity's possessions in her subspace pocket as the Princess began dressing once she heard the ruckus outside. She attributed the sound immediately to her estranged fiancés arrival.

After completing her dress, she lifted the delicate, yet priceless, tiara and walked slowly to the full length mirror. As she gazed at the woman in her reflection she saw quite aptly that the once young and carefree Princess was now gone. The beautiful frills of her once feminine and white Moon Princess dress were now gone. It was replaced by a more womanly and form fitting dress detailed in a soft pink hue. It hung onto the curve of her hips and at its back stretched an elegant and wing-like bow with golden circular accents at very top of the dress. Sullenly, she carefully placed the jeweled indication of royalty onto her head and found no joy in how beautifully it sparkled in the light.

As if on cue, a knock came at her door and upon opening it there stood both Mana and Kisara with tear stained faces. They both hugged her, stifling sobs with the Princess holding back her tears bravely, as if she had anymore left to cry.

"You'll have to promise to come visit us." Kisara said as she wiped away the moisture from her face. Serenity frowned sadly.

"I don't know if that will be possible." Serenity said quietly recalling the promise she had made to the man who no longer wanted her. Mana sniffed loudly as she grabbed a hold of Serenity's hand as the pair along with Luna made their way to the Pharaoh's throne room.

* * *

Endymion marched into the throne room along with three of his generals, indicating that Zoisite had never caught up with his prince after his expulsion from Egypt. The Prince of Elysion entered victoriously, grinning from ear to ear as he exuberantly entered Palace of the Pharaoh. Atem sat upon his throne flanked by his Priests; glaring maniacally at the man seemingly sailing on cloud nine. The powerful Ruler gritted his teeth as the unwelcomed guest approached.

"Pharaoh of Egypt," he announced haughtily, "I return victoriously and with the forces you've lent me as promised." Endymion grinned, looking handsome with freshly trimmed hair and in brand new armor.

"Endymion." The Pharaoh barely acknowledged as his glare practically bore a hole into the hated man. Endymion raised an eyebrow as he scanned the room.

"Where is Serenity?" he asked almost suspiciously. As if on cue through another entrance of the room, the Princess entered regally with Luna walking alongside her. She mentally focused on holding her head high, and dared not look toward the throne that sat at the front of the room.

Atem's eyes grew wide as his eyes remained fixated upon the superbly elegant and beautiful woman that crossed before him and toward the back of the room.

"Serenity!" Endymion exclaimed as he ran toward the Moon Royal. He wrapped his arms tightly around her in a hug she refused to return.

Anger seethed through the Egyptian King as he gripped down hard onto the armrest of the throne and the sound of the deforming solid gold screeched throughout the room. Endymion failed to notice as Serenity merely ignored it though she shut her eyes tightly. When the Prince of Elysion leaned in to kiss her, the Princess shamelessly moved her mouth away from his.

"Serenity?" Endymion asked with a frown receiving no answer. His frown quickly faded as he looked back to the Pharaoh. "Our debt is settled then. If you require aid from Elysion all you need is to call." Endymion chirped.

"Like I would need anything from you." Atem sneered darkly as Endymion shrugged and put his hand to Serenity's back in a manner to leave. The Pharaoh kept his eyes glued to her back as walked slowly trying not to trudge as she made her way to leave the room. His body suddenly filled with passion as he stood upright from his seat.

"Serenity!" He called dramatically to her causing the royal woman to stop immediately in her tracks. She squeezed her eyes tightly in pain but whirled around elegantly with a perfectly dignified expression upon her face and head held high.

"I thank thee Pharaoh, your accommodations and kindness toward me were more than adequate." She said steadily void of any apparent emotion as she regarded him with a polite curtsey. Atem's jaw clicked shut audibly and angrily as his hands balled to fists at his side. The Princess turned and just as one of the other Generals inquired about the location of Zoisite, in a flash of light, Endymion, his generals along with the Princess and Luna disappeared.

No one said a word, and breathed only when they had to as the Pharaoh stared with hatred into where the party had just departed. He slowly descended into the golden throne into a slouch and rested the space between his index finger and thumb upon his brow. Silence spread thickly throughout the room as no one dared be caught looking at the Pharaoh.

"Mahad," the Pharaoh called ominously and finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, Pharaoh?" he replied inclining his head.

"You said that there were an abundance of prisoners awaiting judgement, did you not?"

"Yes…" Mahad said wearily casting a glance to Seto before looking back to Pharaoh who still had his eyes concealed.

"Bring them _all_. We'll judge them today." The Pharaoh spoke darkly. Mahad shifted uncomfortably.

"With all due respect Pharaoh, today has already been…trying. Perhaps you should wait-" Mahad was interrupted by the slam of the King's fist into the already deformed armrest of the throne. The Pharaoh's eyes blazed blood red with anger and hatred as he sneered down toward the Magician Priest.

"Am I to understand you won't be carrying out an order I've just issued to you, _Mahad_?" The Pharaoh growled his name earning complete shock from the man.

"No, Pharaoh," Seto answered for him. "It shall be done."

* * *

All Good Things…Come to an End?

Ok…first off, I'm SO SO SO sorry this took so long! I have a billion excuses (they're all pretty good ones-too!) But I'll just have to ask your forgiveness instead!

There's 2 more chapters to go…and I know this is a mean way to end a chapter that took so long to come out but the next two are coming uber soon (promise!)

Thank you to all the AWESOME people who reviewed since I last updated (Kochou-hime=suck; everyone who's read/supported/reviewed this = awesome.) I'm totally unworthy! Thank you THANK YOU!

THANKS to: **Atem's Sister Atea, Sessshy's Mistress, Serena-hime, Failisse, Fire Dolphin, Yami Nocturna, Lawliet's Bride, Henio41, Princesa de la Luna, SoccerNavyBrat02, Saris Yui, Starlight AT, Pokemon Knight, nequam-tenshi, Ten-Faced Paladin, Anexya, princess moon shadow, SailorWednesdayMercury, SerenityMoon2, aeonreclipse, Sakura Waldorf, Wordcounter, RayneStarDust, moonguardian369, inufan155687, pangie26, angel313, Celestial Egypt, scooby-blues, Cosmic-Lover, SailorMoonRocks4133,**and** sangoscourage!**


	12. No Going Back

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

No Going Back

The soldiers of Elysion were welcomed home in grand celebration and heralded only slightly less than the grand Prince-King whom led the great country victoriously against its adversary. While the townspeople rejoiced, chanting of the great defeat of "Beryl the Terrible," Serenity distanced herself to the only fond memory of the Kingdom by the sea she had left. The Princess swung softly upon a simple wooden swing in the Castle's private gardens. A cool breeze chilled her skin and sent flower petals from the trees above raining down onto her hair. This region of the Earth maintained a very different temperature than that found in the Egyptian desert and while it allowed the cultivation of her favorite green plants, Serenity longed to once again be surrounded by golden buildings and sand.

"All hail King Endymion!" A raucous cheer escaped from the crowd just outside the Palace walls.

The very sound of his name caused her pain as she felt herself instinctively wince. Although she was taught to hold no prejudice, the very idea of Endymion being idolized as a hero was an abomination. The people of Elysion were most likely ignorant to their King's guilt in provoking a war between himself and his ex-Queen, but Serenity internally scoffed it nonetheless. What bothered her more significantly was that she had been one, if not 'the', key player in this whole debacle. If she had never set foot on Earth, as she was always forbidden to do, the Princess would have never even met Endymion and perhaps he'd still be happily married to Beryl, who wouldn't be a tortured and vengeful soul. Serenity gripped onto the twine rope at her sides until it made the soft skin of her palms ache.

"Serenity," Luna stated gently as she approached the modest rope swing.

"None of this would have ever happened." Serenity announced sadly. "I should have listened! I never should have…" Serenity paused as her mind was vaulted away from her words.

It was true. If Serenity had never come to Earth she would have never unknowingly tempted Endymion to betray his wife for her. But, if Serenity had never happened upon the Elysion King…

Her mind filled of her most cherished yet painful memory and it hadn't a thing to do with Endymion.

His intense crimson eyes the Princess would never forget. They had shone into her soul like two fiery red suns that had risen upon the breaking of day. He was the essence of a God trapped in the lesser body of a mortal man, but if that form was in fact inferior, she sure hadn't noticed a single imperfection. The Pharaoh of Egypt was a force to be reckoned with as she had yet to witness a single individual match him in strength of body or mind. When he spoke, the people listened and when he moved, the very Earth moved with him. And yet, this man who struck fear into the hearts of both friend and foe had captured all of the love of hers. He had confessed his own unwavering love and proved it to her, which made it all the more painful when he took it back. She wasn't sure if she could ever describe to anyone what it felt like to love another like she had, but she knew that when it wasn't returned in the same veracity, only agony remained.

If she could go back, and never had thought of Earth as anything but a pretty thing to look at in the nighttime...she nearly laughed, because even with all the pain Atem had caused her; she couldn't imagine never having a chance to let him change everything.

"I think I finally get it." Serenity spoke again. "All of this must be punishment for breaking Lunarian law. I just don't belong here." She said sadly and cracked a wistful smile to her advisor.

"No, Serenity." Luna began. "While you've always been a bit rebellious, your heart is right and true. We must never regret the paths taken that are guided by our hearts. The things that hurt the most will only make you stronger. Although your mother and I have tried to shield you from pain, it is unfortunately a necessary rite to growing up." Serenity gave a curt nod and wiped the moisture from her eyes. "Princess, there's no need for you to stay here for anymore time. The longer we remain the more distraught you become." Luna ascertained worriedly. The young woman responded with a shake of her head.

"Not yet. I have a few choice things to say to Endymion." Serenity spoke ominously.

"Well, it looks as if you'll get your chance." Luna said quietly. The Princess craned her head backward and noticed Endymion calmly entering the garden from the Castle entrance. She looked back to Luna and sighed.

"Luna, will you promise me something?"

"What is it Serenity?" She questioned with interest.

"When we get back to the Moon, will you pick a suitor proper for me, because I apparently am not cut out for the task?" Serenity asked sadly as she stood regally from her seat and walked with purpose toward the Elysion King. Luna's mouth fell open as she watched the retreating girl's back. The Maurian's mind reeled instantly and her eyes narrowed in determination.

"Oh Serenity, I promise to find _exactly _what you deserve." She muttered to herself as the transport key at her collar twinkled and the small black cat disappeared.

"Serenity!" Endymion called to the Lunarian heiress. Serenity stopped dead in her tracks and mustered up her best glare as the polished King grandiosely approached. "Please come celebrate with us. I realize you're upset with me for leaving you in Egypt for so long, but I am in debt to you. We wouldn't have defeated that witch without the Pharaoh's army." His voice softened as he approached and stopped before the beautiful Princess. "Besides, have you lost track of the time?" Serenity's angry face fell into one of confusion.

"Wha-what do you mean?" She asked suddenly as her brain racked for an answer. Endymion chuckled and gently took her hands into his.

"In just three short days, you and I," he whispered, "are to be married on the Moon. Surely you're not that forgetful?" Serenity's eyes flew wide as she quickly took back her hands and took a step back. "Serenity?" Endymion questioned. His face displayed that of utmost innocence, as he was truly ignorant to the Princess' knowledge.

"Endymion," Serenity straightened and spoke sternly. Her blue eyes clouded stormily as she stared directly into his peaceful blues. "I _know_."

* * *

The sweltering desert air was thick and dead as silence filled the grand Pharaoh's palace. Its quiet state was not a product of tranquility, but rather more like sound itself cowered and hid away in fear. Dark and thunderous clouds hovered above the mostly barren region threatening uncharacteristic rain for the time of season. While Egypt was typically a place known for baking beneath the sun, it was currently blanketed with blackness as quiet thunder rolled in the distance. The city streets appeared abandoned. No soul dared take leave of their homes as the Kingdom's most worshipped deities raged in the skies above. The God's were angry, and one in particular burned with the greatest fury.

The Pharaoh of Egypt glowered into nothingness before him as the ever approaching storm debuted with a crash of lightening shaking the Earth below. He barely resembled a man at all as his blood-red eyes glowed fiercely in the barely lit room. The guards who lined the hall failed at concealing their terror as their God-like king had furiously demonstrated a loss of any apparent humanity. In a country as large as Egypt word, surprisingly, traveled fast. If its residents had truly had lost their fear of the Pharaoh previously, that situation was more than rectified.

"Will there be anything else?" Atem snarled as he shifted his eyes to the Priest before him. Priest Mahad kept his head bowed low with his arms drooping limply at his sides in defeat. He shot a side glance to the High Priest who immediately averted his eyes to the King.

"No, Pharaoh." Seto stated plainly.

"Then get out." The dark King seethed harshly. The guards within the room exited in a nearly panicked run followed solemnly by the Pharaoh's six advisory Priests.

With the enormous throne room now vacant, Atem remained in his seat as the shadows increasingly swallowed the light. The angry storm boomed violently outside the Palace walls; a perfect reflection of the turbulence that clouded within the angry Monarch. Suddenly, his eyes softened as he reached for a silver trinket around his neck. He ran his fingers over the soft silver metal, careful not to damage it as he traced around its crescent shape. With a forlorn sigh, his head fell into his hands displaying, for the first time, a visible weakness as the storm continued to rage through the skies.

* * *

"Mahad!" Mana called out in the dimly lit Palace hallway. He barely looked up as the young Magician Girl ran to him. "What happened? Is the Pharaoh alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Five hundred men," Isis said ominously as she walked alongside the Pharaoh's most talented Magician. "The Gods' needs have never been so great…" She trailed as she looked toward the floor in a daze.

"No." Mana said looking toward Isis unbelievably. "Ate-the Pharaoh would never-"

"You are forgetting the other one thousand he's spared." Seto interrupted darkly. "Our pharaoh is both strict and merciful." The High Priest defended, awakening a spark within the quelled Magician Priest.

"And sentence those to meet their deaths building tombs? Is that an existence?" Mahad bellowed. Isis and the other Priests took a step back as Seto held his ground.

"Perhaps they should have considered the consequences of defying the laws of our pharaoh, first." Seto replied coolly but provoked the normally peaceful Magician to put his face threateningly into his.

"I don't know what you said to him." Mahad growled. "But _this_ is not order, _this _is not peace!" He barked into the High Priest's face. Before Seto even had a chance to reply Mahad turned on his heel and stormed away in the opposite direction.

"Mahad!" Mana called out worriedly as she practically chased the fast retreating man. Seto appeared stunned for a moment and his eyes hardened as he watched the other Priests slowly retreat in a less dramatic fashion.

The Priest of highest standing moved to lean upon a stone column at the entrance to the courtyard where he watched the peculiar rain pelt the ground outside. A wave of emotion momentarily passed across his face but was quickly squelched by the man's typical icy glare. He blinked when suddenly a brilliant flash erupted in his peripheral vision. The powerful man turned and raised an eyebrow as he watched the approach of Serenity's small black cat.

"I thought the Princess brought the feline with her." He muttered to himself.

"Pardon me," Luna said regally nearly sending the High Priest toppling over himself. "I would very much appreciate it if you would point me in the direction of the Pharaoh?"

* * *

Confusion was etched across the King of Elysion's face as he stared at the angry Princess.

"Serenity, I don't understand, what do you know?" He asked in an immensely honest tone.

"That's it!" Serenity screeched as she flung her arms with balled fists to her side. "I won't listen to your lies anymore!" Endymion took a step back in shock.

"Serenity! Calm down!" He ordered as the small Princess visibly filled with torment.

"No!" She hysterically responded with tears flooding down her face. "I will _never _forgive what you did to her! The monster she became is one that you created, and I'll _never_ forgive you for using me to do it!" She choked and pointed accusingly. Endymion narrowed his eyes and began to respond when Serenity waved him away. "Don't bother," she muttered bitterly; wiping the tears away from her face. "Atem told me everything!" Panic momentarily swept through Endymion's eyes.

"Bu-but he's," the King stumbled over his words. "He lied to you Serenity. Don't you see? I love you with all my heart, believe that!" He finished while clutching a fist to his chest.

"You're lying." Serenity whispered indignantly and shook her head. "I can see it in your eyes. All you've ever told me is a _lie_." She hissed. Before another word could slip from the adulterous man's mouth, terrified screams from the townspeople shot into the air.

"Endymion!" A feminine shriek erupted into the sky as dark clouds appeared swiftly to block out the sun.

"Beryl!" Elysion's King growled audibly. "Serenity you must-" but before Endymion could usher the angry yet faire Princess to safety, she disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"Serenity!"

* * *

Seto remained frozen in shock and mouth agape as he gazed upon the talking animal. Luna waved her tail impatiently as she narrowed her eyes up toward the man.

"Are you going to tell me where he is or not?" Luna asked perturbed. The High Priest clicked his teeth shut and glared coldly toward the Maurian.

"What sorcery is this? And why should I lead you to my sovereign?" He asked suspiciously as the two stared each other down in the vacated hallway. Luna let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why do all humans react the same? Well, if you won't converse with a talking cat-" Seto shielded his eyes as a bright light took the place of where the small cat stood. When the light faded and Seto dropped his arms a beautiful and petite blue-eyed woman stood. She had cascading and long black hair with a portion of it faceted into two pairs of buns on her crown. The once feline was dressed in a short yellow dress with a long black petticoat and a golden crescent moon shone brightly on her forehead.

"-then perhaps you'll speak with me!" She announced with her hands on her hips. Seto held the millennium rod protectively before him as he stared in horror at the woman who had moments ago been a cat.

"Who are you?" He demanded in a roar. Luna remained unfazed as she studied the man.

"I am Luna, a personal advisor and guardian to Princess Serenity." She spoke royally as Seto slowly began to lower his weapon. "And I beseech the presence of your King!" She ordered haughtily.

"What more do you want with us?" Seto asked hatefully. "Your Princess has left. If I recall correctly, I watched you-whatever you are- leave with her." He finished in raspy tone.

"There is something I must know." Luna replied. "I inquire to the reason you pharaoh refuses to honor the promise he made to her." Seto raised an eyebrow as the cat-woman narrowed her eyes. "If he truly no longer loves her-I demand to hear those words directly from him!" Seto released a cynical chuckle and turned away from the Maurian.

"Of course he loves her." He replied softly as he looked solemnly into the falling rain. "To be honest, she's probably the only thing he loves." Luna contorted her gaze suspiciously.

"Then why? Why does he refuse her?"

"Because," Seto growled as he turned back to her. "He is the foundation of this Kingdom and whether he chooses or not; his responsibility will always be to the people _here_." He emphasized. Before Luna could reply he took a step forward. "Do you really think your faire Princess could ever condone us? I've heard what the Alliance has said of the people of Earth and I assure you, we are darker than your people could ever imagine!"

"I know." Luna responded simply. The High Priest threw up his hands in disbelief and looked toward her incredulously. "In fact, your pharaoh is hands down the darkest presence I have ever sensed."

"And yet you wish your princess to remain with him? Your logic is dizzying." Seto bit sarcastically. Luna sighed. "This is who we are. Do you think I want him to be unhappy? He may be the Pharaoh but he's also the closest friend I've ever had. This isn't a choice. It isn't possible to live by the Alliance's way of life and rule this country…he's not a hypocrite like that damned Endymion!" Suddenly, Luna surprised the High Priest with a smile.

"Serenity brought love and light into Atem and into this world. Ruling with hatred and iron will is both powerful and effective, but the light will always outshine the darkness." Seto appeared confused as Luna placed a hand gently on his arm. "You understand better than you think. I watched as Kisara brought love and light into you that never existed before. Don't stand in the way of what Serenity has brought to Atem, because I can assure you, the results will be even far more astounding." Seto was silent for a few moments.

"But, the people of Egypt-"

"It will take some adjusting to, but if you're patient I promise you that the light will always shine through even the blackest dark. You just have to give it a chance." Seto seemed skeptical but finally sighed.

"Perhaps you should speak with the Pharaoh." Luna opened her mouth to speak when suddenly her face contorted in horror.

"It's Serenity. There's something wrong, she's in danger!" The Maurian nearly shrieked. Seto's eyes flew open.

"Come on! This way!" The two took off running hastily down the corridor toward the throne room. In their pursuit they blew past a small atrium where Mana and Kisara were attempting to calm Mahad.

"Who was that woman with Seto?" Kisara asked with a pout.

"There's something up. Let's go!" Mana announced. With a quick affirmation from Mahad the trio fell into the speed step of Seto and the stranger. Seto approached the great heavy doors and as Mahad arrived shortly after, the two used their combined strength to push them open. Seto burst into the room with the others in tow.

"Pharaoh!" He called. Atem regarded him with a stinging glare but narrowed his crimson eyes in examination upon noticing the stranger.

"Serenity's in danger." Luna gasped in short breath. "And if you even had the slightest of feeling for her ever-"

"Silence!" The Pharaoh roared as he leapt from his seat. "How dare you-" he paused upon noticing the symbol of Serenity's home emblazoned on the new woman's forehead. He rushed to the small group with alarm deep seeded within his expression.

"Where?" He demanded of the woman.

"A storm of unnatural negative energy surrounds Elysion. We must hurry!"

* * *

"Endymion!" The tortured scream roared from the sky as the people of Elysion scurried to safety in fear of the dark purple clouds riddled with powerful and dark energy. As the people ran, only one remained still and vulnerable in the open. Her blonde hair blew wildly in the increasing wind as leaves pelted her rose colored dress.

"Beryl!" Serenity called out into the sky and the screaming momentarily stopped. A distance away from the Princess a black shape slowly began to form. Long and flaming red hair appeared on a woman in a skin-tight royal purple gown. A black tiara sat just above her forehead.

"Well, well." The former Queen of Elysion seethed. "And the husband thief has finally shown her pretty face." Pain swept through the one called Beryl's eyes as she studied the woman that stood before her.

"Please, listen!" Serenity nearly sobbed. "I condemn what Endymion has done to you!" Beryl narrowed her eyes at the heiress of the light. "He tricked us both. Let go of the hate in your heart because you deserve so much better than someone who would cause you this pain!"

"Shut up!" Beryl yelled as she pointed a narrow finger toward the Princess. "Nice try, you think I'm just going to give up and let you keep him? Endymion will be mine!" She screeched. Serenity shook her head violently.

"I want nothing more to do with him!" She screamed into the sky earning a shocked look from the evil Queen. "Please, don't take your anger out on the people of Elysion. They've done nothing wrong!" Beryl seemed to ponder for a moment, and for a fraction of a second Serenity saw the true woman beneath her red hateful eyes.

"Serenity!" Both women turned to look as Endymion, followed by soldiers, ran fearlessly into battle. "Leave her be Beryl! Harm her and live to regret it!" He barked. Beryl's mouth snapped into a snarl as she turned to face the Moon Princess once again.

"No! This is all your fault!" She cried and lifted a bony finger pointing it directly toward Serenity. The Princess took a step back as she felt fear paralyze her mouth. "Besides," Beryl smirked, "as I lay there dying, at the shore's edge where Zoisite and his men left me. A demon came to me." She howled ominously while Serenity could only stare at her in horror. "And I traded her my soul for the power to destroy _you_!"

A blindingly bright-dark purple beam of energy flew at the Princess and everything in her world went black.

* * *

THANK YOU to: **Atem's Sister Atea, Sesshy's Mistress, SailorMoonRocks1433, soccernavybrat02, Cosmic-lover, princess moon shadow, Serena-hime, Failisse, angel313, Henio41, Fire Dolphin, Anexya, Little Khaos, Princesa de la Luna, devafiend, Sakura Waldorf, Alycee Lanet, Animecartooncomicgirl, **and **minnieshon**!

The next chapter will take place in the "present" time—where the prologue began!

I thought there would be only 2 chapters left (including this one) but now I'm thinking 3...we'll see!

To address one comment…I too felt Atem didn't "express" how hard it was on him to have to let Serenity go in the last chapter but it's tricky because from the perspective this is written in…only Serenity's thoughts are available to the reader. So I tried to include some of Atem's "visible" feelings in this chapter!

Hopefully there's not too many typos, I'm exhausted!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	13. Frozen

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

(**IMPORTANT NOTE:** The chapter now takes place in "present time" Chapter 2 began _6 months _previous to this point. So if you need a reminder, reread chapter 1 (it's really short!))

Frozen

Luna, still in human form, pushed past the others and rushed to where Serenity was cradled in the High Priest's arms.

"Serenity!" She cried while delicately placing a hand to the Princess' face.

"Her pulse is steady and she's breathing fine." Mahad assessed as he stood beside the Maurian.

"Can you use your magic to get her back to the Moon?" Seto asked seriously.

"I've already tried." Luna sighed painfully as she grabbed onto the magical key around her neck. "Beryl's dark power is greater than I anticipated. The magic in our transport keys isn't enough to break us out of this negative energy cloud." The advisor choked back a sob as she turned to the girl. "If only the Queen and the Sailor Soldiers were here!"

"We'll protect her!" Mana piped in as she directed her gaze toward where the mighty Pharaoh stood in front of their group; menacingly confronting the Moon Princess' assailant. "She's no match for Atem." She breathed quietly.

The sorceress Beryl cackled and buzzed with crackling dark power as she regarded the challenging man who stood unwavering before her.

"Oh Pharaoh, it must be true when they say history always repeats itself. I remember a situation similar to this with the exact same terms just a short few years ago." Her red eyes shifted quickly to Endymion who stood defensively with the unmoving Serenity, his own men and the Pharaoh's newly arrived court. Atem stiffened his stance and snarled to once again regain the threatening woman's attention.

"Whether you accept or not I assure you your fate will be the same!" The Egyptian Pharaoh thundered over the violent wind and angry skies. "You have invoked within me a rage unrivaled by the mere insolence of that whimpering coward you call a King!"

His crimson colored eyes glowed with ferocity as his booming voice visibly shocked the once grinning witch. Gritting his teeth, he swung his powerful arm into an enraged fist and held it threateningly before him.

"No, what you have done has earned you no clemency. _When_ I defeat you I will torment every fiber of your body and harrow every corner of your mind until you've been completely annihilated in every possible way!" His furious eyes burned into the gaping woman. "_When _I'm done with you you'll wish I had collected your promised life long before you _ever _had the chance to cause her a shred of pain!" An eruption of tears flooded down the former Queen Beryl's face as she gritted her own teeth.

"I wish everyday that you had!" She screeched. "That was long before that little witch had come between the love of Endymion and I! She did this! I am _this_ because of _her_!" Her cries shrilled with the dark purple lightning that flooded the sky. Atem curled his lip into a snarl and steadied his infuriated gaze.

"I have no pity for you and will show you no mercy!" He growled ominously in response. Suddenly, the Witch Queen shrieked and hurled a large bolt of negative energy toward Atem.

"Pharaoh!" The Egyptian court yelled collectively. Luna's mouth fell open in awe as she stared upon the King who miraculously appeared unscathed from the massive assault. The Pharaoh lowered his gaze to the turbulent spike of energy enclosed by his fist. The offender's red eyes went wide.

"No; impossible!" Beryl screeched. Atem chuckled lowly and shifted his attention to the former Queen with a smirk.

"You've managed to mold your own hatred into a formidable force; I will admit." Atem announced tauntingly in tone. With a flick of his wrist the once deadly weapon dissipated into a thin cloud of black smoke and disappeared. "But you'll have to do much better than that." He remarked as a flash of amusement flickered across his face. The Sorceress' emotions suddenly evaporated as a sneer flew across her face.

"Oh Pharaoh, I am fully capable of conjuring monsters so terrifying and deadly they're memory alone will haunt you long after they destroy you!" She hissed with serpentine confidence. The ground shook beneath them as an electric flash struck near casting an eerie violet glow across the great King's face.

"Monsters?" Atem asked; his eyes glittering with cabalistic delight. He quickly swung his forearm before him revealing a golden fan-like wing that extended from the jewelry adorning his arm. "I assure you, whatever creatures you've managed to control would never survive the beings from the shadows that answer to me." His dark tone warned seriously. As cued from their leader, the members of the Egyptian court sans Kisara and Mana revealed similar gold objects at their arms. Beryl cackled aloud in sheer disbelief.

"I'll accept your little game! Your limited power against my far superior ones but I must warn you," The witch grinned. "I will be more than delighted to keep the great Pharaoh of Egypt as my slave after I've humiliated him! Seven Shadows come forth!"

* * *

Serenity screamed within her psyche; failing to command her body to respond to what she was hearing. The Pharaoh had verbally put his life on the line to protect her and Elysion albeit indirectly. This couldn't be happening. Why was he here? She struggled again against her uncooperative true form.

The Moon Princess would rather die than stand idly and let the man she had come to love irrevocably even risk his own life for hers. She cried into the nothingness as reality and regret haunted her mind. The unvarnished truth would always be told of a young Princess that belonged on the Moon, a ruthless Pharaoh that ruled in the desert and a mild mannered King who lived by the sea with his lovely queen; mixing of these four would only lead to disaster and to disaster it did.

"Atem!" Serenity heard her voice cry aloud as she suddenly became aware of herself. Her eyes filled of vision as she stared down at her hands. Snapping her head upwards she turned in a circle to discover her being surrounded by complete and utter blackness. "Atem!" She screamed again and listened as her voice slowly faded into the nothingness that shrouded her peculiar form. Suddenly, a flash of blue light in the distance caught her attention. Without a moment's hesitation she broke into an impossibly fast run toward where it dimly shone. The blue beacon grew larger and larger as she approached and finally stopped upon the golden vision that filled her eyes to the brim.

"Little light…" A booming voice filled the cavern of darkness.

* * *

Atem narrowed his eyes in assessment as seven shadowy beings appeared with maniacally glowing red eyes. One of the creatures cackled and went flying toward the Pharaoh with incredible speed. With a grunt, the Egyptian King quickly dodged as the shadowy being went flying past with a screech and he jutted his DiaDhunk into the sky.

"Power from the blood of those who defy my laws. Crush these enemies of Egypt beneath your mighty claws! Come forth Obelisk the Tormentor!" Atem bellowed into the sky and with a earthshaking roar a towering blue skinned beast dawning razor sharp teeth and claws came from the very sky above and slowly descended just behind the mighty Pharaoh now dwarfed by the Soldier God. The once offending shadow creature's red eyes widened as the Egyptian King pointed toward it an accusing finger.

"Fists of Fury!" Atem commanded in rage. The monster God's eyes enflamed in a glowing red and with another mighty roar his clawed fist glowed as he brought it down onto Beryl's beast. When Obelisk retracted its enormous hand, nothing but a thin cloud of smoke remained.

"And then there were six!" Atem bellowed toward the Witch Queen.

"No!" Beryl screamed as the remaining six shadow monsters moved in closer toward their commander.

Luna looked upon the enormous Egyptian God monster with widened eyes and her face fell as she took in the look of shock on the two Priest's faces.

"What is it?" Mana asked worriedly as she too spied Mahad's expression.

"He's calling upon blood sacrifice to summon a God monster such as Obelisk. It's a huge amount of power and a gamble to be using this early in a duel." High Priest Seto remarked astonishingly.

"Is his anger getting the better of him? Priest Mahad asked worriedly.

"No." Seto assessed. "He must see a far greater threat within her than he's letting her know. We must summon our own Ka monsters with the DiaDhunk in case he needs our assistance." The High Priest commanded.

"The lives of 500 hundred men should be enough of a sacrifice to summon all three Egyptian God Monsters and eliminate her." Mahad commented gravely. Seto sneered.

"It isn't enough for the Winged Dragon of Ra. You severely underestimate the level of sacrifice required to defend Egypt." Seto hissed. "Come forth Duos!"

"I summon the Illusion Magician!" The two Priests called and before them a dark blue humanoid creature with dragon-like wings and a massive sword appeared alongside a dark purple monster dressed in robes with a helmet and a long magician's staff. The Elysions, Luna, and Kisara looked on in absolute wonderment as the monsters appeared before them. Mana closed her fist in anger as she possessed no means of summoning a dark monster of her own.

"I'll use my magic as best as I can to protect Serenity and the Pharaoh!" Mana promised as she earned acknowledgement from both Luna and Mahad.

Beryl's expression was frantic as she appeared to be racking her brain for a different plan to defeat her enemy. A wicked smirk flew across her face suddenly as she called over the barrier of shadow creatures that surrounded her.

"Dear Pharaoh, I just love reunions. Don't you?" She nearly laughed.

"Stalling will only prolong the inevitable." Atem called loud and gravely over the rustling winds of the angry storm that surrounded them.

"Zoisite! Come forth to defend your queen!" Beryl yelled. Suddenly, in empty space between the two adversaries a black portal tore into the air and out strolled the General of Elysion whom the Pharaoh had unceremoniously banished from his Kingdom a few months previously.

A vicious snarl flew across the face of the Pharaoh as he looked upon the hated man still dawning the gray uniform of Elysion's highest ranking generals. Endymion and his three remaining Generals reeled at the sight before them.

"Zoisite! What is the meaning of this?" The Elysion King questioned furiously as he moved to approach the area of battle when he was stopped by the halting hands of Nephrite and Jadeite that fell upon either side of his shoulders.

"Traitor!" Malachite called lividly to the second most senior General.

"Ah yes, my former brethren and _King_," he announced triumphantly and sarcastically tossing his gaze toward the Elysion court. "Oh the things I've done in your name, _you majesty_." Zoisite hissed as he locked his eyes coldly to Endymion's gaze. "Never wanting to get your hands dirty even when it came to eliminating your own wife." The estranged General laughed. Malachite and the remaining loyal General's eyes went wide as they shot a glance toward their King who failed to respond. Beryl remained surprisingly silent as she steadied her gaze upon her newest recruit.

"Lies are hardly becoming of you, Zoisite." Endymion lied regally causing the three remaining Generals to cast their eyes to the ground. "It's not too late to turn back. I will forgive your treason!" Zoisite launched into hysterical laughter.

"And once again be a weakling serving a fool for a King? No, now I've found a new Queen who has given me power!" He shrieked and held a fist that glowed with purple negative energy. "And she would _never _abandon me among heathens." Zoisite remarked as he cast his laughing eyes toward the Pharaoh and was taken aback slightly upon seeing the man who stood confidently with a deadly smirk.

"Ah Zoisite," he said calmly with a voice rich with impending malice. "It appears I made a poor choice in not tearing you to pieces the last time we met. I don't intend on making the same mistake twice." His low voice growled. The General appeared shaken by the aggressor's threat for a moment, but quickly regained composure.

"That was before her majesty bestowed great power upon me! This time, I will be the one crushing _your _bones." Zoisite hissed. He tossed his gaze to where Seto cradled the unconscious Serenity in his arms. "Oh no, was she injured? I hope the faire Princess Serenity lives. I was promised her after we destroy you and this pitiful Kingdom. I think she will make an excellent harlot, don't you?" The General stated amusingly. The wind blew cold as Luna, horrified, clamped her newly human hand over her mouth.

"Zoisite!" the Pharaoh exploded with an infuriated cry. His crimson colored eyes shone dangerously as he viciously stared down the man surely destined to be dead in the very near future after such a remark. "That will be the last time you _ever_ speak her name!" He roared with a tone that would send any intelligent creature fleeing for its safety.

"Oh? Ser-" Before Zoisite could defy the Pharaoh's decree he fell to the ground holding his head and writhing in agony. Atem glared wildly down at the man with his arm jutted forward and a light shining from the forehead of his headpiece. He made good on his promise with a mind crush on the now defenseless man. Zoisite created bolts of energy in his hand that dissipated into the ground as he miserably failed to attack Atem in his current state.

"You are very much a part of this game, a mere pawn of Beryl, Zoisite." Atem taunted darkly as he stealthily approached the wailing man. "And the rules of a shadow game are clear." He growled. A looming shadow suddenly appeared over the men. Zoisite's eyes snapped open and he screamed in utter terror upon the seeing the great red dragon with two mouths of razor sharp teeth that had long haunted his dreams roaring above him. "Losers sacrifice their blood to the God's!" The Pharaoh bellowed. Slifer the Sky God lowered his great head and savagely tore into the screaming man's flesh making no haste in devouring him.

"Bye, bye Zoisite." Beryl hummed to herself as a vengeful smirk flew across her face. "Now's your chance!" she hissed quietly toward her loyal shadow beings. "Distract the beast and get me that Princess!"

Suddenly, three of the shadow beasts flew in Obelisk's direction and the remaining three toward where Serenity and the Egyptian court stood guarded.

"They're coming this way!" Luna shrieked.

* * *

"Please, Great Winged Dragon of Ra." Serenity pleaded before the mighty dragon that crouched before her. "Send Atem back to Egypt. Don't let him risk getting hurt. None of this is his responsibility!" The great golden dragon shifted as a large rumble escaped his chest.

"I cannot." He stated simply. Serenity cried out as tears welled in her eyes.

"Then help defend him. Please; I beg of you!" With another loud rumble the dragon gave off an air of irritation.

"I cannot." Ra roared once more. The Princess fell to her knees in a defeated agony as she looked up to the dragon with tears streaming down her face. Darkness and hopelessness surrounded her as she remained helpless and trapped within the mind of her unresponsive body.

"Why?" She called forlornly and blinked when the dragon moved his head lower so that he could look into her icy blue eyes. Warmth surrounded her peculiar aura as the dragon neared her form.

"We God monsters obey the one you call the chosen Pharaoh; he answers not to me." The grand dragon answered cryptically. "There is no more blood; the life of our power; he cannot summon me." A flash of memory surged through Serenity's head.

"You said to me in a dream that the Gods can draw their power from the light." She announced with a feeling brimming with hope. "Light that comes from me." Serenity put a hand over her heart and stood before the great Sun God. "Take all of my light. Take whatever I have, whatever it is to protect him!" The Princess pled. The enormous dragon breathed out heavily through his nostrils and warmed the girl's skin that stood before him.

"There is no light." Serenity frowned and stared in confusion toward Ra. "Just as there is no darkness."

"That isn't true!" The Princess cried as she became overwhelmed with emotion.

"It is difficult for you to understand." Ra rumbled as he continued to gaze upon the girl. "In true form there is no world, no universe, no war, and no peace." The dragon spoke. "Only two entities exist where everything else is crafted from a combination of these two." Serenity's mouth dropped open as her mind reeled in confusion. The Sun God rolled a sigh once more.

"I don't understand." Serenity said finally as she focused on his words and into his enormous red eyes. "What two things? Why is this important?" She asked frustrated.

"Two entities," the great dragon said once more as he appeared to struggle with the language that the Princess would understand. "Some beings contain more of one or the other of the two but all contain both. Except…" the dragon trailed as he appeared to contemplate the message he was trying to convey. "For you and he the Pharaoh. You are all of one, and he the other."

Serenity stared in pure astonishment as the dragon stretched his great golden wings and once again settled still before the small Lunarian. Her mind searched for a rationalization. The Sun God had essentially described to her that all things and beings of the universe are made from two fundamental elements and this foreign idea, while strange, was further shocking as he suggested that she and Atem were different in this way from every other existing creature.

"It is difficult for you understand." The dragon repeated his earlier observation. "It is like the almighty Pharaoh is shear and unadulterated Power altered not by the second." Ra spoke as he suddenly struck an understanding chord within the Princess. "You, the second, are untainted by Power and only are Love." Serenity opened her mouth to speak but clamped it shut promptly as the dragon indicated he wasn't quite finished.

"The meeting of both has sparked a change. A change that has set what will be afire. He will die to protect you if he must because he cannot and will not change what you have altered of him." The Winged Dragon began to glow ethereally as the Princess too became enveloped in a pale white light. "Of this truth and law of existence, Power has realized that it is nothing without Love."

Serenity nearly doubled over as she felt her gut wrench. It was almost as if she could feel that Atem was in danger and that she could, somehow, fix the unstoppable series of changes that began occurring when a Moon Princess stumbled stubbornly onto the planet Earth.

"I have to wake my body up. I can help; I know I can!" Serenity cried boldly aloud. The Winged Dragon of Ra turned his mighty head to his right and moved his great body in indication.

"Follow the light! Follow the light until it is brightest!" And he suddenly dissipated as if the incredible Sun God had never been there at all. Serenity quickly turned her head and spied a tiny light brightly glowing in the distance and took off toward it with all the will within her.

* * *

High Priest Seto quickly and gently set the Princess onto the ground as she was immediately surrounded by Luna, Kisara, and Mana.

"Be careful Seto!" Kisara yelled to her lover as he brought the millennium rod before him.

"Duos! Attack" Seto barked as he sent the monster Ka on an attack toward the fast approaching shadow creatures. He fired a blast from his millennium item that sent the closest beast flying backwards with a screech.

"Illusion Magician, Defend!" Mahad ordered and the wizard spirit followed orders by creating a barrier around their party and the Elysion soldiers nearby prepared for attack.

"How long can your monster keep this up?" Seto demanded between taking turns with Duos and blasting away the fast moving shadow monsters.

"Not for long!" Priest Mahad grumbled as he too tried to reinforce the barrier. "Mana!" He called out for assistance. Mana appeared to wrestle with leaving the Princess's unconscious side.

"Go, we'll look after her." Luna assured as Mana bounded to assist the Magician Priest with her magical skills.

A raucous noise distracted Atem from his current blood lust and he whipped around to see Obelisk crashing into Elysion's walls while attempting to chase down three of Beryl's shadow monsters and successfully sent the country's residents into a screaming panic. He turned in horror and witnessed the three remaining creatures attacking his court where they were protecting Serenity. Although they were putting up a good defense he immediately turned to Slifer who was well done with Zoisite.

"Protect Serenity!" He ordered the Sky God. Slifer responded with a roar and carried itself on giant wings toward where the Pharaoh's allies were fighting. The Sky Dragon immediately began snapping its jaws and attacking with a fiery beam launched from its mouth at the shadow creatures who continued to move quickly and panicked.

"Who will protect you oh mighty Pharaoh?" Beryl screamed as she played onto his distraction with a fast flying energy beam. Atem was fast on his feet as the large purple beam went flying past.

"And why would I need protection from you?" he responded smugly and nodded to the massive blood stain on the dirt that was all that remained of Zoisite. "You're next." He said darkly and flung forward his open palm. "Mind Crush!" He called as the Eye of Horus engraved upon his headpiece began to glow. Beryl momentarily grabbed her head in pain but quickly regained her composure as the Pharaoh looked on in utter shock.

"You'll have to do much better than that!" She sung mockingly and released a barrage of energy spikes toward Atem with a cackle. Atem growled and expertly dodged a majority the weapons sustaining little damage. With all the commotion and playing on Atem's other concerns, such as the Princess, Beryl was using distraction as her trump card when suddenly a shadow creature attacked him at his legs from behind. The Pharaoh fell to the ground with a pained cry just barely able deflect the creature back with a mind crush.

"Give up Pharaoh!" Beryl taunted as the shadow creature that had attacked Atem floated to her side. "Your beast is distracted, and I very well know you won't call back the dragon that is guarding your precious princess." She pointed out scathingly. "You can't beat both the shadow monster and I; concede now and I may show you mercy!" Atem merely chuckled as a small trickle of blood traveled down the corner of his mouth.

"You're right Beryl," he rolled deeply as he slowly got to his feet. "It appears I cannot defeat you…at least, not here." Suddenly, the sky became a shadowy black around Beryl and he. The shadow monster and all other objects disappeared except for the Witch Queen and the Pharaoh shrouded in an abyss of nothingness. Beryl fell to her knees and grabbed onto her arms shivering in fear.

"What is-is this place? This isn't fair!" She demanded as terror seemed to befall her.

"This game was supposed to between you and I. Was it fair for you to send your monsters after my court and Serenity? You cheated first. All rules are void." Atem hissed as he wiped the blood away from his mouth and appeared to be himself in exhaustion. "Welcome to the Shadow Realm." He growled. Beryl suddenly broke out into a low chuckle and lifted her blood red eyes to meet with his.

"I can sense your power is low, Pharaoh." She taunted. "It must have taken a lot of energy to summon two _Gods_. I doubt you have the power to destroy me on your own." Atem said nothing as he glared down at the woman that knew a thing or two about summoning monsters herself. "So we are at an impasse. What will you do Pharaoh? Kee-keep me here forever?" She asked trying her best to deflect the terror befalling her as she was not accustomed to the shadows.

Again saying nothing, the Pharaoh Atem brushed his fingers along the crescent moon necklace given to him by Serenity and downward to his millennium puzzle. He studied it for a moment before a wry smile crept across his face.

"It has become painfully apparent that destiny is ensuring she and I will never be. Serenity and I are so very different in a cruel twist of fate." He spoke bitterly and in utter fatigue; Beryl merely spat. "But keeping her safe from you; even if it means being trapped in the shadows for all eternity is the next best consolation prize." Beryl writhed as she glowered toward her enemy.

"You can't be serious!" She shuddered as she continually appeared to fail at resisting her dark surroundings.

* * *

Serenity's eyes snapped open and she quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Serenity!" Luna exclaimed in relief. "Are you alright?" The advisor asked in worry. Serenity quickly scanned her surroundings aptly ignoring the question. There appeared to be an absence of fighting, which seemed strange and worrisome based on the conversation she heard while her body was frozen. The Princess was surrounded by Luna, Kisara, and Mana where the two Priests were not in her immediate line of sight. As she shifted her head, a large black and ominous dome-like structure filled her eyes where she spied the forms of the two Priests near it. Without a second thought Serenity broke out into a run toward the strange manifestation.

"Serenity, wait!" Mana cried out as she, Kisara and Luna followed the panicked Princess. Serenity gasped upon seeing a large pool of blood and continued her descent becoming ever more concerned.

"Serenity!" She heard the familiar voice of Endymion but ignored it as her complete focus was approaching the mysterious sight. Serenity sucked in a deep breath of cool air as she came to a halt alongside the two Priests.

"Where's Atem? What's going on?" She demanded loudly over the raging storm of purple lightning to Mahad and Seto.

"Serenity! It isn't safe for you to be so near. Atem is still battling Beryl within this strange void." Luna explained as she and the other two women quickly caught up. Mahad let out a frustrated sigh.

"I fear the worst." He explained as Serenity gave him her full attention. "He's completely devoid of summoning energy. The Gods he summoned to defeat her have long left us because of this."

"I can help him!" Serenity pleaded and turned her gaze to the dark and swirling fortress before her. "I just need to get inside!"

"You can't go in." Seto growled. "He created the shadow void to isolate just he and his opponent. If you went inside you would risk being lost forever in darkness." Seto growled as he stared helplessly into the swirling abyss. "I don't believe he intends on returning."

"The sealing spell?" Mahad asked worriedly earning a solemn nod from the High Priest.

"No!" Mana cried out. Serenity had heard enough as an instinct nagged within that she had little time and quickly squeezed her eyelids shut.

_Oh Sun God_, she prayed to the golden dragon that had invaded her head, _please guide me through this; I have no other choice! _Without a moments warning, the Princess boldly leapt into the shadowy void and she tried her best not to listen to the screaming voices that called after her in vain.

* * *

THANKS to: **Atem's Sister Atea, Sakura Waldorf, ****Serena-hime, Sesshy's Mistress, Fire Dolphin, SailorMoonRocks1433, angel313, Animecartooncomicgirl, princess moon shadow, Venus914, Alycee Lanet, minnieshon, Anexya, moon-guardia369, Princesa de la Luna, Henio41, Midnightalchemist, Failisse, Sister Of The Pharaoh, Samseesstars, SailorMeowMeow, DEVAFIEND, smfan, LauraMichca, Holy Bat, ladychris07, **and** Cosmic-lover**!

This took forever I'm so SO sorry I've been incredibly busy…and clearly this isn't the last chapter…its taking more than I anticipated to finish this so expect a few more AND expect the next one to come in the next few days because I'm almost done with it!

You all are the best and I appreciate the reviews and feedback so much. This isn't my favorite chapter so far but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! I'll get the next one out as soon as possible which will be soon since I'm about 90% done with it!

Thank you all again!


	14. The Empyrean Dawning

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

The Empyrean Dawning

The Lunarian Princess gasped when the icy cold air flung itself to the base of her lungs. She wrapped her arms around her shivering body and immediately fell to her knees. Serenity strained to see color and form but found herself among the company of nothing but darkness.

"Atem!" She wailed weakly into the void and was answered by silence. A lone tear icily slid down her cheek as she remained surrounded in the depths of the shadows.

"What am I doing here?" She asked herself quietly.

The Dragon of Ra had spoke to her perplexingly about Power being a fundamental element of the universe and that she contained none of it. Love; from her teachings was a feeling and one in which she was to possess for all living things. Queen Serenity had always preached to her daughter that Love in her heart would always guide her, but the truth in her weakness rained down as the clouded darkness continued to envelop her. Even in all of its magnificence, Love couldn't wield a sword. It would never strike fear into its enemy's heart and it most certainly wouldn't stop Beryl from destroying the only man she had truly ever come to…

The Moon Princess laughed shakily aloud at the irony of it all. In the moment she had flung herself into the dark abyss knowing well the consequence she had given all of herself and all of it love to Atem. Yet, she hadn't the power to do anything to assist his predicament. Just as her hopelessness was ready to surrender to the darkness a familiar voice surfaced to the front of her mind.

"_Follow the light…"_

Serenity snapped her eyes to attention as she squinted in desperation for even the tiniest luminous glow into the abyss. Gritting her teeth, she pushed against the void's ground surface and willed herself to stand. A cry of terror and pain escaped as she took a step forward in unyielding resolve. The young blonde sucked in panicked breaths as she ventured into the foreboding darkness. Every fiber of her being was trembling, but the volition of her heart urged her to stand.

"Atem!" She cried nervously into the ominous blackness. Her soul yearned from its very depths for the hero of Egypt to once again return to save her as he had done so many times before. The spirited Princess was no stranger to embarking bravely into the unknown, but in the dark depths of these peculiar shadows fear had taken on a whole new meaning.

"_Follow the light until it is brightest!" _The Winged Dragon of Ra's voice echoed in her head once more. With a deep breath she boldly stepped forward; powering through the fear that crushed down upon her. Suddenly, a flash caught her eye and a gasp escaped her lips. As she moved again the spark returned and stayed as a pale glowing light. Carefully moving her hand, the heir to the Silver Alliance wrapped her fingers around the source at her neck.

The jewel within her transport key illuminated with the sole sparkle of light in a place damned by darkness. She slowly breathed in and could feel the power that exhumed from the minute flicker of hope at her palm. Her legs filled with strength and she moved instinctively forward. With each step faster and faster the jewel gave off a brighter shine that began filling the once cavernous void. As the darkness quickly faded, the radiance of the light warmed her once freezing skin and the tremors of terror came to a halt. She choked back a sob as her eyes filled with that of Beryl and Atem who stood just a few yards before her.

"Atem!" The Princess called in worry and quickly made way to his side. The Pharaoh in whom she'd known to stand defiantly up against anything appeared weathered and torn from the battle waged between he and the former Elysion Queen. Turning his exhausted eyes in disbelief toward the sound of his name their ruby red irises radiated in complete marvel toward the beautiful Sovereign engulfed in a pure white glow.

"Serenity," his gruff voice rang softly as he turned his powerful body toward her; his royal blue cape following slowly behind. He blinked and shook his head once before returning to her his gaze. "The shadows…are crueler than I remember." He remarked dryly as if she were only an illusion. Beryl snorted weakly as Serenity took a step closer toward the hailed Egyptian King.

"It's really me." She stated simply and timidly reached a few sparkling fingers to the back of his hand. Serenity shivered at the connection likening her current nervousness to the very first time they had met when the Pharaoh appeared to her as an alluring but dark and terrifying man. A hasty rolling breath escaped from his throat and the Lunarian Princess suddenly found herself locked into an urgent embrace. A yearning flame shot up her spine as she latched onto his impossibly perfect form. A howl from Beryl brought both back to reality as Atem loosened his hold at her waist and pulled back to meet her gaze.

"How are you here? This isn't possible…" his baritone voice breathed in wonder. A pained expression fluttered across her face as memories from recent events arose in her attention.

"Why did you come to Elysion? Why come to my rescue when you let me go so easily?" She reflected his quandary with a powerful accusation. His crimson eyes widened in disbelief as he absorbed her words. Suddenly, he chuckled lowly and softened his gaze upon the young woman's distraught appearance.

"Why would I follow a strange woman I have never met," he began; his rich voice laden in sarcastic amusement. "Into the Kingdom of a man I despise more than any other all because this woman declared you, the only being I have and ever will devote to, to be in danger?" He finished gently as Serenity held her visage intact.

"You didn't want me. You sent me away." She further accused making her best attempt at concealing her desire to melt into his arms and never again leave them. Beryl continued to hiss and mutter obscenities toward them but she remained ignored as the two monarchs continued to lay down all the emotional cards between them. Atem's face reflected hers seriously as he moved her body closer to his.

"When I promised to always love and protect you I meant it to the end at all consequences." The compelling man spoke royally. A tear escaped Serenity's eye as she failed to hold her composure any longer. The Pharaoh slowly brought his face to hers and kissed the escaping drop of moisture away from her skin. "Even if letting you leave with that pompous coward was best for you." He whispered softly; his heated breath trailing across her ear.

"It's awful arrogant for you to be deciding what's best for me!" She choked back a sob jerking away from his face and focusing her stormy blue eyes onto his.

"You and I are more different than you truly know. If you knew all that I am and all that I've done you would be horrified." He remarked sounding bitter as he gazed earnestly upon her.

"I know more than you think." She said resolutely. "And none of it matters. None of it changes the way I've yearned for you every moment since you've sent me away. I never once asked you to be anything different than what you are." Serenity asserted forcefully catching the surprised Egyptian King off guard. He replied with an exasperated sigh and motioned to his left where his Witch Queen enemy was trembling quietly now.

"Do you know why she can only kneel in terror in this place yet I stand and move unaffected?" He asked simply.

"I too was like her when I entered here. Until…" she glanced to the jewel creating a brightly shining aura around her and back to Atem.

"The shadows are where the monsters thrive. These dark places exist deep within Earthlings and in any place where the light cannot touch." He explained ominously. "Using the millennium items, I and my court can expand our own shadows to carry out duels beyond interference." Serenity breathed out slowly as she listened carefully to his words. "Even the strongest individual, the Priests included, cannot resist the dread of the unknown that resides in this abyss and will eventually be overcome by the darkness. I can remain in these shadows unrestrained and as such I will win every duel against any other opponent in this place."

"I don't think of you any differently. None of this changes how I feel," Serenity interrupted with her affirmation.

"Serenity," Atem rumbled intensely, "I am not like any creature you've encountered before. I am more like The Winged Dragon of Ra that visited your dreams than I am a man." His velvet tone resonated boldly before her.

"A God? Then I suppose I am not worthy." She responded cheekily earning no humored response from the austere Pharaoh.

"No." He clamored gruffly.

"A monster." His low voice growled as she focused impervious to his warning blood red eyes. "Even the fiercest of men from beyond the Sahara who've weathered the Red Sea have _cowered_ before me. Warriors, soldiers, and kings no matter how valiant or how lethal their weapons have crumbled to their knees at the mere mention of my name!" Atem roared in savage passion. "Tell me." He ordered of the innocent Princess. "How would someone go about obtaining a reputation such as this?" Serenity narrowed her eyes at his tone and the intent of his tirade.

"I do not care. Nor will I ever!" She snapped zealously never once diverting her gaze from his. A subdued rumble escaped from the fiery man's chest as he absorbed her absolute defiance toward the situation.

"The blood on my hands could paint the Moon red." He muttered darkly; taking a step away from the Princess and showing her his upturned palms. "Men who defy me do not live to see another sunrise. The shadows inside have driven me to ruthless ends where any being who dares to provoke the Pharaoh of Egypt is butchered on sight." A bone chilling shiver traveled across Serenity's skin as she was graphically reminded of just how precarious the statuesque Pharaoh truly was. Her bottom lip quivered as her mind searched for another refutation and she paused upon feeling his palm fall gently against her cheek. Relishing in the warmth that escaped from his hand onto her skin she steadied her ocean colored eyes onto his gaze.

"And you…" He whispered. The inner fury that momentously boiled within Atem had fluttered away as he concentrated his worshipping gaze on the Moon's heiress. That look had returned again. The one that spoke to her without words of the true feelings contained behind his beautiful ruby red eyes. "It amazes me how you've not realized truly how much better you are than all of this. I foolishly once believed I could change the world for you; when in truth I could not even change myself." The Pharaoh spoke softly. "All of this petty fighting and warring brought on by the selfishness of a few spoiled royals with entirely too much power. You were correct when you once called me 'no better' than Endymion as much as it pains me to admit." He sighed. "You are the light in the darkness," He smiled tiredly as he glanced toward the sparkling key at the base of her neck and returned to her gaze. "And the only reason a smile has ever appeared on my face." Atem spoke sincerely; as if his very words were plastered across his face.

"No one on this planet is worthy of your attention; not I and certainly not Endymion. Please," He begged. "Use your magic to take you home where you'll forever be safe from any of this. I'll promise you here and now, this woman," he pointed his finger indignantly toward Beryl but kept his gaze affixed to hers. "Will, _never _harm you again and no matter what happens to me whether it be the God's will to sacrifice my body and life to ensure this, I won't spend a moment to regret it because I know now that these destructive hands were rendered so for the sole purpose that they would always be protecting you." He finished breathlessly followed by a pained cackle from Beryl as she rolled onto her back. Speechlessness overcame the Moon Princess as she stared toward the pleading man. After a few moments she blinked away the moisture in her eyes and gripped firmly onto his hand.

"Is that what I should do? Runaway from all of this and leave you to clean up the mess my coming here has created?" She nearly sobbed. "I don't want to be hidden away inside the Moon Palace, as beautiful and safe as it may be. I've spent my entire life knowing and yearning for that something or someone who called to me on this planet and now that I've finally found it I'm certainly not going to let him sacrifice himself for the sake of my safety!" Serenity cried out as Atem appeared surprised. "You are different from Endymion. Different from anyone else I've ever beheld or met," She calmed herself and refused to let go of his hand. "You speak of yourself like you are nothing but a savage but you're the most noble and brave person I've ever met or been told of." Serenity protested. "It's as though I never experienced a true feeling, whether it be terror, excitement or love until the very first time I encountered you. I was hardly a real person…can a person truly exist without feelings? Don't ask me to turn away now, because nothing can ever be the same."

"Please, Serenity." He spoke again sounding desperate. "I wish of nothing more than for you to be safe. Use your transport key and don't look back." Serenity shook her head vehemently.

"I will not!" She countered fierily. "The only way I'll be leaving this place is if you're coming with me!" The Princess announced her ultimatum firmly eliciting a deep growl from her claimed beloved. Hysterical laughter commenced as Beryl rolled back onto her knees.

"I-it seems your plan has backfired, Pharaoh." The Witch Queen hissed icily as she clung her arms around her freezing body. "As soon as I get out of here my shadow monsters will destroy all of you!" She screeched.

"Silence!" Atem barked as he glared hotly toward the woman. Serenity turned her attention in concern toward the pained former Queen and frowned. Retracting her hand from where she gripped earnestly onto the Pharaoh's, she moved to go to her with full intentions of convincing the forsaken woman to forgive her in this terrible mess when a firm restraining hand fell upon her shoulder. She turned around to be met with a pair of infuriated crimson eyes.

"It'll rain a thousand days over Egypt before I let you risk being harmed by her _again_." The Pharaoh spoke unwaveringly and looked hardly upon the young girl. Serenity opened her mouth to protest but was quickly interrupted. "She has long made her choice. The one who seeks revenge relentlessly without considering reason is just as guilty as the perpetrator." His baritone voice rang in a cold assessment. Serenity turned her gaze to the tortured woman only earning a hiss in response.

"Die, you bitch!" The former Elysion Queen howled and Serenity averted her eyes.

"The time for discussion is over Serenity. Use your key to take you anywhere but here. I will not ask you again." The Pharaoh commanded loudly and effectively regained her attention. The Princess quickly whirled to completely face the man who had just ordered her like she was his subject.

"No!" She balled her fists defiantly. "Remove us from this barrier; retract the shadows!" He responded with an animalistic snarl at Serenity's own issued demand. The Egyptian Pharaoh mustered up his most intimidating glare and took an aggressive step toward her that visually appeared to shake the defiant girl's resolve.

"Use the key to escape. Or I shall force you!" The monstrous Pharaoh thundered; his eyes gleaming ethereally in the black abyss that surrounded them. Serenity began to take a frightened step backward but her muscles suddenly tensed and the light that shone from the key flickered momentarily with a brighter beam. She planted her feet unfalteringly and stared bravely into the Earthly God's unyielding scowl.

"Someone wise once told me that Power was nothing without Love." She spoke courageously. "But he was wrong." She choked as she stared toward the angry man she had verbally and physically promised her heart to. "Because Love would have long faded into nothingness, if it hadn't anything to give its regards." Tears welled at the base of her eyes as the Pharaoh lowered his head in understanding.

"Serenity," Atem said quietly while slumping his shoulders. "If there was an option where we could both survive this I would take it in an instant, but there isn't. I've utilized all the power I had left and she knows this. If I retract the shadow barrier the monsters of her hatred she spoke of will be free to destroy us all." He confessed bitterly and clearly disturbed by his current state of limited options. Serenity drew in a deep breath.

"Please, trust me. Let go of these shadows. The Sun God will come and bring light upon her shadow beasts." She predicted suddenly. Atem glanced toward the puzzle and back to the Princess.

"It isn't possible Serenity. The Winged Dragon of Ra requires more sacrifice than I have to offer." He shook his head, infuriated once more. "If it is true what you said about caring for me at all you'll live on safely and happily without me!" He played upon her guilt that only further provoked the Princess' face to flood with tears. Without warning, Serenity closed the gap between them; burying her face into his chest. The great Pharaoh immediately dropped his abrasive front and pressed her body into his with his powerful arms.

"Atem," Serenity bawled as she lifted her sobbing gaze to meet with his. The man best known for his barbarity contorted his visage in sorrow upon observing the young Princess' pain. "I never knew love before I met you and I would never take a second I've spent loving you back for anything!" She wailed aloud and dug her fingers into the back of his cape. Suddenly, the luminous stone at her breast exploded into a shine so ablaze that the dark abyss flooded endlessly with light. The Pharaoh inhaled sharply as he suddenly became bathed within the brightly lit glow. A sound of cracking, like breaking glass was faint at first and became louder and louder as Atem stared in absolute wonder into Serenity's sparking blue crying eyes.

"If I had the power to tear this barrier down myself," She whimpered as suddenly her knees became weak and she began to fall. The Pharaoh immediately caught Serenity and cradled her into his arms as the shrill sound grew ever more intense. Beryl slowly got to her feet cackling all the while as she balled her twisted hands into fists.

"Serenity!" Atem called worriedly to her. She stared up faintly toward him with a small wry smile.

"If I could; I would." She said softly as her eyes fluttered shut. The misplaced noise screeched as the barrier failed to contain the bright light and sent it shattering into glass-like shards that came crashing to the ground. Atem quickly fell to his knees; using his body to protect Serenity from harm.

"Pharaoh!" The High Priest called as he spied his sovereign kneeling in the remains of what was once the manifestation of shadows. "Duos!" He screeched in urgency.

"Illusion Magician! Protect our pharaoh!" Mahad ordered immediately after Seto.

"Oh, Serenity!" Luna cried upon spying the girl's limp body within his arms. Atem lifted his head, facing away from his court and noticed immediately the two monster Kas of his two strongest Priests that stood before him defensively facing away toward an unfathomably distressing sight. Just beyond Duos and the Illusion Magician Beryl had acted quickly and an endless army of shadow monsters stood poised for attack.

"It looks like its game over Pharaoh. You lose!" She screamed over her dreadful army. The black thunder clouds had returned; threatening the Earth with hissing bolts of unnatural spikes of power. The Pharaoh of Egypt narrowed his eyes and boldly rose to his feet with Serenity draped in his arms. The Egyptian court with Luna began running toward them and they suddenly came to a halt and stared in absolute awe.

"That light…" Luna whispered as she observed a brightly golden halo that surrounded Pharaoh Atem's upright form. Seto approached and stopped alongside his king.

"My pharaoh, her shadow creatures managed to multiply into many while you three were in the shadow realm." He explained as Atem said nothing; turning his gaze upon the woman that was unconsciously breathing softly in his arms. "Take the Princess." Seto ordered the Pharaoh and earned a disparaging look from the commanded. "Mahad and I will distract these creatures long enough to buy you the time to escape." He explained. Atem sneered toward the Priest revealing angry white teeth.

"Who here is Pharaoh?" He demanded angrily; his voice ringing strangely as the golden glow surrounding Serenity and he appeared to vibrate as he spoke.

"Your majesty, your safety is our utmost concern. Egypt needs its King!" Seto answered urgently. Shockingly, a smirk played across the great Monarch's face as he turned to his closest friend and deposited precious cargo into his arms.

"It appears my friend, that yet again this game has taken a drastic change." He spoke confidently; his voice resounding God-like as he brushed the hair away from Serenity's forehead and focused his gaze seriously onto the High Priest's. Seto's mouth dropped open and he slowly stepped backward clutching to the girl the Pharaoh had entrusted him with. Luna nearly whipped herself to the tall Priest's side and immediately gasped a sigh of relief upon seeing her sovereign still breathing. Her eyes widened when she spied the brightly lit jewel at the center of the Princess' transport key.

"This…is impossible." She muttered breathlessly placing a hand upon the girl's cheek. "This is how she knew." Luna whispered as a small knowing smile crept onto her face. She turned her eyes to the Pharaoh's back who stepped beyond his shadow guards toward Beryl and her army.

"I've dreamt so many nights of this moment!" Beryl screamed over the thundering skies. "The day that Elysion would fall at my hands; but killing you and that Moon Princess is such a fantastic bonus!" She laughed. "Are you done keeping me waiting Pharaoh? Because I've been waiting for so long," The Witch Queen howled in triumph and was followed by a chorus of terrifying screams from her monstrous army.

The warrior King of Egypt stood before Beryl and her army of sorcery steadfastly as if he were a shining gold statue refusing to bow before the tempest winds. His cape and hair blew wildly but he remained poised as a truly formidable barrier between the aggressor and all that lie behind him. Narrowing his crimson eyes silently he lifted his arm shrouded in a golden yellow light with his fingers stretched toward the sky. All observers present felt their mouths fall agape as the dark clouds swiftly parted and a bright ball of light burned in the atmosphere. In panic, Beryl turned her attention quickly to the summoned shadow creatures.

"Attack! Now!" She screamed, but not a single creature moved as their red eyes remained affixed to the strange golden apparition. "I said attack!" The former Queen ordered once more in vain.

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky; I beg of thee; please heed my cry." Atem commanded aloud in his native tongue as the ground beneath began to tremble in response.

"You foolish Shadow Beasts! Obey your master!" She bellowed angrily as one by one the individual creatures began to dissipate.

"Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight!" The Pharaoh bellowed in passion; the Earth seemingly shaking more violently with every word. All those who stood looking on were knocked to the ground except for the mighty Pharaoh who held his stance with ease. Seto contorted his fall so that the Princess fell safely atop of him. The sudden jarring forced the barely conscious girl to open her eyes where her sight immediately was filled with the ever growing sphere of light that burned through the sky.

"The Sun God…" She breathed in absolute wonder and smiled toward it above.

Beryl shivered in terror as she sat up on her hands looking onward in horror toward the man compelling the Earth to jolt violently. She was left utterly vulnerable as the very last shadow monster dissipated in fear and betrayal.

"I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall call out thy name… Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atem's voice crashed alongside bolts of lightning into open space as a magnificent and tremendous pair of golden wings escaped from the burning hole in the sky. The shapeless light took on the form of the Egypt's most powerful beast and it roared upon touching the now still ground beside the Pharaoh.

The once Elysion Queen opened her mouth to scream in terror but not a sound escaped as her red eyes filled with the golden light that exhumed from the King of Egypt and his Dragon God. Atem opened his mouth to speak in fury when a voice behind him protested.

"Atem!" Serenity weakly cried out from where she was cradled in Seto's arms who was once again standing. Atem whipped his head around; his eyes full of concern as he looked upon the pleading girl. "Please…" is all she begged; fighting to keep her eyes from closing once more. The Pharaoh breathed out heavily and turned to quietly stride in the direction of the defeated. The Great Winged Dragon of Ra, brightly shining and even more mammoth in size than Serenity had seen in her dreams turned his head toward her. Serenity could swear it appeared as if he was smiling with his gargantuan glowing red eyes before he returned his attention back toward his master.

The golden glow that once surrounded Atem was now gone as his feet came to a halt before where Beryl cowered, alone, on the ground. A panicked yelp escaped her lungs as the Pharaoh drew his mouth into an enraged snarl.

"Please-" the pitiful woman began to beg when she was interrupted with an inflamed growl.

"Silence!" the powerful Pharaoh ordered as Beryl gritted her teeth and averted her eyes to the ground. "I would love for nothing more than to bring down upon you every agonizing pain I'm familiar with until you are wiped from existence." He hissed lowly so that only she could hear. "And believe me when I say: I am _very _experienced in inflicting misery." Atem threatened with a low growl eliciting a terrified whimper from the defenseless Witch. "But," he began once again earning Beryl's interested gaze. "Out of respect for her highness, Serenity I instead will be giving you a much different punishment." Atem took a step back from her and pointed his finger accusingly downward.

"I hereby banish you from any place the sunlight of Ra shines upon. Since your body and soul now belong to me if the sun should find the surface of your skin it will cause you nothing but torturous pain and eventually your termination!" He spoke louder now as he issued his decree. "Find your dwelling beneath the Earth because on its exterior you are no longer welcome. And if I _ever_," Atem barked warningly. "See you or hear of you again. I promise I _will_ find you and nothing will stop me from doing to you what I wish I could at this very moment. Be gone!" He ordered as the vanquished sorceress used the last of her energy to disappear.

"Serenity!" A masculine voice called out in urgency as Endymion and his Generals began making way toward where she lay in Seto's arms. He was halted suddenly when the bodies of the Magician Priest, Kisara, and an infuriated Mana stepped in his way.

"I don't think so." The Magician Girl snarled toward the Elysion King.

The dark haired Luna lovingly stroked Serenity's head gently as she smiled down upon the languished Sovereign. The Moon Princess turned her tired eyes upward and took in the human face of her advisor and the pleased smirk of the High Priest Seto.

"Dearest Serenity, it's finally time for you to come home. Your mother has awaited you for far too long." Luna's voice barely registered to the exhausted young woman as her great blue eyes fluttered shut and she drifted into slumber.

* * *

Ta da! Told you I would get this out soon!

THANK YOU to my super special awesome incredibly wonderful readers and REVIEWERS!: **xyugiohluvrx, Alycee Lanet, Sister of the Pharaoh, Saris Yui, Henio41, Holy Bat, SailorMeowMeow, Anexya, Princesa de la Luna, Atem's Sister Atea, Cosmic-lover, moon-guardian369, Yami Nocturna, Animecartooncomicgirl, Sakura Waldorf, Failisse, princess moon shadow, Fire Dolphin, Serena-hime, and Sesshy's Mistress**!

Again…this clearly isn't the last chapter; the next one will be the finale (I'm serious this time…I think, yes most likely serious). A lot of you have questioned about a sequel in a modern timeline, which I currently plan on doing (at some point of indefinite time ^^'), but I'll get the last chapter out for this as soon as I can! Thank you so much to those who took the time to leave comments on this and for those who have favorite'd or put an alert on for this story…getting 20 reviews in the matter of days turned up my motivation meter to get this chapter done; so thanks! You all are the best!


	15. Finale

_Electrum_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

Finalé

_"How will she know?" _

_"Know what?"_

_"How will she and everyone know when I'm truly in love?" _

_"- you're missing the point, Serenity. You must follow your heart and believe that it will steer you in the right direction; always."_

The words once offered by Serenity's wise Maurian advisor surfaced in the sleeping Princess's mind as she slowly began to rouse from her deep slumber. She moved the tips of her fingers where they rested upon luxuriously silken fabric as her half lidded eyes slowly began to absorb the ever growing presence of light. Ocean colored irises met a world settled into the late afternoon as Serenity gently lifted her body upright; pushing against the plush and feathery-light surface she was resting upon. The Princess found herself settled in a sea of white lavish pillows feeling as if she had been dozing among peaceful clouds flowing through a great blue sky. Her gaze came into focus and swelled with emotion as the familiarity of her surroundings swept across her memory. In fateful timing, the great white doors belonging to the domicile of the Moon's young heiress moved and were quickly flung open.

"Mother!" Serenity cried out with tears gathering as the elegant silver haired woman rushed to her bedside.

"Serenity!" The grateful Queen gasped as she latched onto her daughter in a tight embrace. The Moon's Princess returned the hug in full enthusiasm and abandoned all royal formalities as she choked back a tempered sob. The elder Serenity pulled back and echoed her daughter's expression with joyous tears sparkling across their faces.

"My dearest daughter, I've spent so many days and nights worrying for you." The Moon's Queen reminisced as she lovingly stroked the top of Serenity's head. The younger monarch lifted a hand to wipe away her tears and guiltily met her mother's gaze.

"I apologize for causing you distress, Mother. There has just been…so much." The Princess alluded as her mind began to drift to past events. Queen Serenity shook her head and a jubilant smile spread across her face.

"In all these days and hours I've squandered in fret; I've never been so proud." The Alliance's leader spoke cryptically. Serenity blinked in confusion and tilted her head in question.

"Luna-"she began; interrupted once more by her mother's happy smile.

"She is ever the devoted guardian and she looked lovely in her other form, didn't she?" The Queen mused aloud. "Luna debriefed me in passing; she too was just as exhausted as you." Serenity stared toward her mother wide eyed as she appeared unshaken by the information that was shared with her via the Maurian advisor. The Princess blinked as the Moon Queen gently liberated the tears from her own cheeks and continued to beam toward her only daughter.

"Serenity," the Queen interrupted the girl's confused thoughts, "Do you recall the brief gemology lesson you received from Mercury's Royal Vizier a few years ago?" Serenity scrunched her nose at the mention of her schooling and appeared baffled by the elder's random inquiry.

"I-well, I suppose so." The Princess said unconfidently earning a lighthearted chuckle from her loving parent.

"Well, perhaps if hadn't spent your time daydreaming about the mysteries of Earth," the Queen said with a grin earning a slightly perturbed look from the lectured. "You would have remembered a specific jeweled treasure named colorless almandine." The Moon Queen's eyes shined as she spoke the name.

"It sounds familiar," Serenity muttered to herself as she searched her thoughts. Her mother whirled toward the young woman's vanity; her fine and beautiful silvery hair flowing just behind. When she turned once more to face the cloud-like bed she carried a handful of sparkling jewels with her.

"The stone itself isn't all that rare," she commented idly while seating herself gracefully just before her daughter. "As it can be easily spotted and collected amongst the Mercurian soil."

"Almandine," Princess Serenity repeated the name as she stared at the various necklaces, bracelets, and rings that had been relinquished to the bed's surface from her mother's palm. The white jewels that she had once believed to be diamonds sat among their confines shining back at her. "I remember, as a little girl I always thought them to be shards of ice since Mercury was so cold." Serenity mused and turned her gaze to her smiling mother.

"They had always been of my favorite. Inexpensive but impressively beautiful an almandine pendant had been the very first gift from your father to me; long before he and I had ever even believed in dreaming for peace of the Universe." The Queen beamed nostalgically. Serenity blinked in wonder as her mother's eyes filled with a glaze of moisture. "I cherished that necklace even though it was merely just a simple trinket of his affection…" she trailed, "all that changed the day you were born." Suddenly the Alliance's leader upturned her palm and in a brief flash of light the Moon Stick appeared dawning the sparkling Imperium Silver Crystal at the crescent's center.

"The Silver Crystal…" The Princess whispered in utter marvel as she stared toward the most precious talisman known to the Solar Universe. Running her fingers along the slender pink handle the Queen smiled lightly as a wave of knowing washed across Serenity. "The pendant-" She nearly choked in disbelief.

"When you first entered this world the light you brought with it could be matched by no other." The elder Monarch explained as Serenity's mouth hung agape. "And in some fashion I couldn't be sure of, the essence that poured from you found its home in this treasured jewel."

The Moon Princess sat completely dumbfounded as she lacked the coherence to respond. She, along with any other royal courtier had been taught the foretold power of the crystal and even that its virtuous abilities expanded well beyond the imagination. The Solar Wars had raged through the Universe long before her birth and remembrance, and it had been through the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal wielded by her mother that peace amongst the planets had been created and through its protection the treaty between the once warring worlds, aside from Earth, had been maintained. All of this had been taught and explained to her long ago, which made the Queen's account of its creation all the more astonishing.

"All of whom I confided in refused to believe," the graceful Queen explained once again interrupting the whirlwind of thoughts within her daughter's mind. "But deep down; I knew." The moon stick and precious crystal once again faded into her mother's magical subspace pocket as the Queen returned her full attention to the flabbergasted girl.

"And so from a very young age I covered you in almandine; from affixing it to the studs in your ears to having it intricately woven into your finer clothing. I had absolute faith that you would use the radiant shine within to create a powerful and magical crystal of your very own that could very well dwarf the power of the Imperium Crystal." Serenity blinked in wonderment as her mother responded with a soft chuckle.

"I admit that after years of you dawning the crystalline jewels with no effect I wondered if there was something missing but it wasn't until you happened upon Endymion on a forbidden adventure to Earth that I realized," the Queen smiled gently and with the tips of her fingers she lifted the base of her daughter's chin to meet her gaze. Serenity's heart fell at the mention of the treacherous Earth Prince but it quickly flew from her mind as she caught a glimpse of her mother's doting silvery-blue eyes.

"That my dearest daughter, just as I had eighteen years ago, would shine and glow with the brightest light upon discovering that which she loved the very most; with _all_ the love in her heart." Serenity's eyes welled with glossy tears as the Queen retracted her hand and indicated toward the transport key that embraced the chosen jewel glimmering near the Princess' heart. "How fitting that such supreme brilliance would settle itself into the tool that brought you to him." The Queen whispered and Serenity erupted in a fit of tears.

Her mother's words catapulted her memory to the last six months of her stay on Earth. As a girl she had once dreamed of spending her days among its blues and greens but now more affectionately longed for a world lined in gold. The third planet from the yellow sun was a variety of things ranging from beautiful to terrifying, but in all that which existed she found herself loving the being who exhibited a perfect balance of the two. Although she knew without question that the royals of the Solar Universe would have a choice thing or ten to say about the character of the Pharaoh of the Earthly Province of Egypt; the Princess exalted in the truth that her unsurpassable devotion to Atem had brought forth a light of untold power as even Serenity herself knew not the limits of her heart. She let loose a tearful smile and affirmed to herself that even the most skilled debater couldn't argue against her heart's choice based solely on that revelation.

"I'm truly happy that you finally found what you've yearned for since you were so very small," the Queen beamed, "and I must say, the Prince of Elysion is by far the most fortunate man in the Universe."

Serenity's blood felt as if it had run cold and was abruptly knocked down from her once dizzily happy state. Absolute horror splashed across her features as she lifted distraught eyes toward her mother in dread. The voice in her head screeched in hysteria and it dawned upon her that Luna had been quite choosy in the details of Serenity's adventures she divulged to the Queen.

"I-" Serenity began as she met her mother's concerned eyes in panic, "I must go back to Earth!" She nearly blubbered. The Queen's face contorted in confusion but quickly relaxed as she laid a comforting hand upon her daughter's shoulder.

"No, no. Do not worry Serenity. Endymion is here awaiting you." The Queen cooed upon which Serenity's face became ghostly pale. "I'm surprised you've so easily forgotten as just six months ago you were obsessing over the particulars of your wedding that's scheduled _tomorrow_." The Moon Princess' eyes flew open wide and responded with only a hiccup as her mother gestured toward a beautiful white dress hanging toward the back of the room. "I was becoming quite concerned I would have to cancel. You do remember? We invited all of the royal families in the Planetary Alliance, but no worries my dear as you've arrived just in-"

"No!" Serenity finally shouted loudly; startling her mother. "I must to speak… with Atem!" The young woman blurted out thoughtlessly.

"Ah…" the Queen of the Moon trailed as she looked upon her child who was on the border of hysterics. "I believe they refer to him as the 'Pharaoh of Egypt'? Correct?" The elder Serenity asked softly as a knowing smile spread across her features.

"Yes!" Serenity exclaimed as she gripped desperately to the sheets of the bed becoming ever more confused at what exactly Luna had said to her. "I must go-"

"While I must admit I only had first heard of him yesterday; do you really think I would fail to acknowledge the man who saved my precious daughter's life and not rightly thank him?" the Queen slyly chuckled and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"No…I need to thank him myself." Serenity replied automatically in a daze.

"Well," the Queen smiled, "You're in luck because he's here _also_." Serenity's mouth fell agape as she looked toward her mother in disbelief.

"A-a-atem is here; on the Moon? He's in the Palace?" The Princess stuttered. The Queen laughed and elegantly made her way to the bedroom's exit.

"Yes of course Serenity. I was just about to meet with him once more after checking on you. Perhaps if you are feeling well, you can meet us in the Palace atrium." The Alliance's Leader spoke over her shoulder with a glimmer in her eye, "Oh and there's also someone else who wishes to see you." As soon as the Queen opened the door a flood of squeals erupted as the Four Guardian Princesses poured into the room.

"Serenity!" They gushed in unison and rushed to tackle their long absent friend in a flurry of hugs. Momentarily distracted from her mother's announcement she gleefully returned the embrace to each of her closest friends to whom she had missed terribly while on Earth.

"Don't _ever _do this to me again!" Mina, her cousin and heir to the throne of Venus cried out as Serenity put a hand behind her head sheepishly.

"You sure had us worried Meatball Head," Rei, the Princess of Mars, jabbed playfully earning a perturbed scowl from Serenity. "I thought we were going to have to come rescue you!"

"Yes Princess Serenity, you had us all very concerned for your safety!" The ever formal Princess Ami exclaimed worriedly.

"Aw come on Ami," Serenity whined finally feeling guilty from the tired expression on the Princess of Mercury's face. "Cut it out with the formal titles ok? I'm so happy to see all of you I'm sorry for causing so much worry!"

"Cut her some slack ladies," Princess Jupiter, who went by Lita informally, came to the rescue as she too crowded around her sovereign. "So what was it like? Six months on Earth and fighting an evil sorceress to boot!"

The Moon Princess blinked in memory and tossed a glance to her slightly ajar bedroom door noticing at once her mother's absence. She quickly jumped to her feet and rushed to her closet in a hurried frenzy. While she had missed her friends terribly and couldn't wait to tell them all of her adventures on Earth a pressing matter collected at the front of her mind. Atem was _here_; on the _Moon_ and with all the mountainous changes that had occurred with the tumultuous blossoming of their relationship she was bound and determined to not let him return to Earth without knowing just how much she truly loved him once and for all.

"Serenity, is something wrong?" Ami pondered curiously.

The Moon's heiress frantically peeled through her similarly designed garments and sighed in defeat. It seemed like years since she had stood before the man she had only dreamed of before meeting and the Princess was resolved to appear as lovely as possible but alas, there was nothing in her closet that could even rival the effect the _electrum_ colored dress had spawned within Egypt's King just a few months ago.

"Hello? Moon to Serenity!" Mina called impatiently to the preoccupied girl. A glimmer caught Serenity's eye as she slowly turned her head toward the heralded gown that hung at the back of the room. The wedding garment was any girl's dream as it had taken months to design and even longer to craft. It sparkled beautifully as the tiny flecks of its jeweled encrusted waist reflected just the right amount of light. Pain briefly swept through her memory as she recalled the many nights she had dreamed of marrying Endymion in that dress, but today, it would be the only apparel that would do.

"Hey Lita, did you happen to check out the other Earth Prince that's here to meet with Queen Serenity? What a hunk, huh?" Rei announced playfully.

"Hey, he's a _Pharaoh_, whatever that means, I heard Luna say it myself!" Mina chimed in.

"I did! He looks just like my ex boyfriend!" Lita giggled and blushed.

"Yeah, right-" Serenity interrupted Rei's response as she quickly whirled around to face her closest friends. "Serenity, are you alright?" The Martian Princess asked worriedly.

"I-I need your help," The Moon Princess breathed, "I need to look as beautiful a possible as quickly as possible…in that." She exhaled pointing to the priceless dress just beyond her closet.

"What!" Mina shrieked while pulling at the sides of her hair. "Serenity! You can't wear that now that's your wedding dress, remember? Endymion isn't supposed to see it until tomorrow!" During the Venus heir's outburst Lita had calmly strolled to the back of the room and plucked the precious garment from where it hung without question. She turned and flashed Serenity a smile before narrowing her green eyes toward the other three royals.

"Well, you heard her! What kind of friends are you anyway? Let's help her out!" Lita scolded and with a shrug, the other three women quickly rushed to the Princess in aid.

* * *

Serenity barely heard the clicks of her heeled shoes against the Lunarian marble as she hurriedly rushed to the largest atrium of the Moon's Palace. Pausing her descent at the top of the grand-silvery white stairs descending into the entry way she felt her breath catch at the base of her lungs. The gown fit her perfectly, and visually resonated that it had been forged for the sole purpose of being worn by her. Serenity's Egypt-tanned skin contrasted with the fabric's snowy color entrancingly and further emphasized its pure white hue. The dress's fine cloth fit snuggly across her strapless bust, at her hips and where the intricately woven jeweled waistband sparkled dimly in the ever fading light of day. Her friends had done a superb job of fixing her sleep tumbled hair into its traditional style and the Princess had elected to leave her treasured transport key at her neck where its greatest magical treasure remained protected at its center.

The Princess's eyes glazed with moisture as they filled with the vision of the men that stood near the base of the steps. There prevailed Atem, the Egyptian Pharaoh who appeared irritated with proudly crossed arms as he looked away from the male to his left. Shifting her vision she spotted Endymion dressed in his traditional black as he too faced away from his fellow Earthling royal with feet of space between the two and their backs at the stairwell. With a deep settling breath and a hand laid gently against her heart, the woman that found herself in the most unique of situations gathered her resolve and slowly begun to descend the stairs.

Sounds of clacking heels filled the hallway as the Princess's guardians came to a halt at the balcony and peered toward their beloved friend making her way slowly down the stairs.

"Now just what is she up to?" Lita mused quietly to herself. Mina held back a whimper as she shook her head and covered her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how many months Serenity and I spent designing that dress? All of it gone to waste!" The Venetian Princess mumbled with a sniffle.

"Well don't whine to me! She's _your _cousin!" Rei growled and nearly yelped when surprised by a feline hiss.

"Quiet down!" Luna, once again resembling a cat, who had suddenly appeared alongside the girls with Artemis in tow.

"What's going on Luna?" Artemis whispered to his companion. Luna merely smiled with her eyes as she looked warmly upon Serenity through the banister.

"Just a bit of destiny," she purred quietly with no other explanation.

The legendary Pharaoh twitched at a sound behind him and tossed a glance over his shoulder. His crimson eyes widened as he swiftly turned around; his royal blue cape swinging behind him.

"Serenity," he called breathlessly and dropping his arms in awe to his sides. Atem focused his intense gaze upon the stunning Princess who now paused at the base of the stairs with her hand firmly gripped onto the railing. A mixture of fear and longing filled the Princess as her watery eyes absorbed all of the magnificent King that stood before her. She tried to memorize every detail of his physique from the tendrils of golden locks that surrounded his deep red eyes to the impressive muscle that showed beneath molten bronzed skin as if he would disappear never to be seen again at any moment. The gold ornaments he wore regally glowed as if they had been plucked from the sun and molded to his supreme form. Every fiber of Serenity's being wanted to go running to him, but the seed of doubt planted from recent events kept her grip firmly on the stair's banister. She locked her gaze unflinchingly to his searching for the truth.

"Serenity?" Her focus was suddenly interrupted by another familiar voice and she briefly averted her gaze to where Endymion, the King of Elysion now turned his body to her. As she moved to return her attention to Atem she did a double take as she took in the Elysion Royal's face. Her mouth fell agape as she focused on a large, swollen and purple ring around her estranged fiancé's right eye. Snapping her gaze back to the Pharaoh, he blinked and with a snarl he re-crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"I can hardly take credit for that." He spoke smoothly in baritone. The Pharaoh narrowed his gaze and tossed a look toward the injured man. "If I had hit him…he would be _dead_." The dangerous man alluded darkly. Endymion nearly toppled over at the boorish statement. Serenity blinked as the Elysion King grit his teeth.

"Is that a threat?" He demanded of his Egyptian rival. Atem lifted an inquisitive eyebrow as his crimson eyes bore into the man he arguably hated the most. Suddenly, his mouth spread into a taunting smirk.

"With certainty, Endymion," Atem spoke his name without title venomously and in doing so seemed to dare the defeated royal to do something about it. Endymion merely growled and averted his gaze.

"Sorry about that Serenity!" Came a voice from the back of the room. A small smile spread across the Princess's features as she spied her dearest Egyptian friend Mana waving her hand sheepishly flanked by Kisara, and the Priests Seto and Mahad who waited patiently. The Princess couldn't help but let loose a small giggle as she imagined the tiny Mana giving the much taller Endymion a much deserved black eye. The soft sound regained the two men's attention as she suddenly fell scrutinized between a few pairs of ocean and blood hued eyes.

In truth, she understood not why the Pharaoh felt that driving her away was the best avenue for her future. Perhaps he was right. Living hidden within this beautiful Palace would be a whole lot safer and would shield her from a great deal of the terrible things in existence. But alas, in all of the things that were uncertain, she knew just one to be true.

"Atem!" She cried as she relinquished her grip from the stairwell and rushed with urgency to the man she loved with the truest veracity. Egypt's Pharaoh pulled the Princess to him fluidly accepting her embrace in the utmost rapture. Letting go of any semblance of composure tears rained down her cheeks as she looked up into his gaze.

"Please don't do that." Atem whispered richly. "You are far too beautiful to cry like this." Serenity opened her mouth to speak when a grave voice came from the stairs behind her.

"Serenity!" The called for craned her neck to see her mother elegantly gliding into the Atrium looking upon her daughter in disapproval. The Moon's Princess turned to her beloved once more and relinquished her embrace. Atem dropped his arms reluctantly as Serenity turned to approach her mother. "My apologies Pharaoh of Egypt, we don't usually accost those we wish to thank but from what I've heard it sounds like my daughter had quite the tiresome adventure."

"Please your majesty, Atem is fine." The Pharaoh spoke awkwardly as if he and the Queen had gone over formalities once before. Serenity approached her mother and opened her mouth to explain but stopped upon receiving a look of warning.

"Why Serenity, your dress is…_lovely_," her mother spoke politically but her nose twitched in discontent.

"Thank you," The young woman mumbled and stiffened as she spied Endymion approach them.

"Good evening your majesty," he bowed courteously as the Queen nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Oh dear Endymion, it appears as if you sustained a battle wound. I appreciate your assistance in keeping Serenity safe." The Alliance's leader commented in concern. Endymion merely nodded as a low snort came from the back of the room. The gesture went un-reacted upon by the elder Serenity as she turned her gaze much more pleasantly now upon her only daughter.

"Serenity, I forgot to inform you when we spoke earlier but I've offered Pharaoh Atem anything he may wish for in exchange for protecting you and yet he refuses. Perhaps you could change his mind?" Her mother spoke pleasantly as Serenity turned her surprised gaze toward Atem.

He caught her eyes immediately and smiled to her reassuringly upon spying her forlorn expression. Suddenly, Serenity flinched as she felt a hand fall upon her bare shoulder. Quickly turning her head she spied the arm belonging to Endymion and quickly cast her gaze to the floor to avoid causing a scene before her mother. She heard a disapproving rumble escape the Pharaoh briefly and she looked up to observe his not so concealed glare focused on the Elysion Prince.

"The people of Earth have been interested in joining the Silver Alliance for quite some time now. I find it strange you have no enthusiasm to our planet being accepted into this peaceful union when her majesty so freely offers it." Endymion bit toward the Pharaoh, obviously feeling braver in the Queen's presence. The Queen raised her eyebrows in surprise to Endymion's statement and turned her gaze toward the Pharaoh staring hotly toward the outspoken. Serenity winced as his hand remained upon her shoulder feeling as though it weighed a thousand pounds and was an effective blockade in keeping her separated from the Pharaoh.

"I have no ulterior motives," Atem spoke regally in a commanding voice toward the cowardly King. "Or any political agenda," he rumbled in continuance to Endymion's challenge. He then turned his now softened gaze toward the Queen. "I mean no offense your majesty," he said with a polite bow, "But the only thing in this Universe I desire," as he straightened his posture Atem met Serenity's distressed expression and gave her a wry smile while staring into her sad ocean chasms. "Is not yours to give." He said finitely. Serenity's mouth fell in absolute astonishment as the Queen released a small sigh.

"Regardless of whether you've requested it; know that the Alliance will always be ready to assist Egypt in a time of need. We are in greatly in your debt." The Queen spoke nobly.

"Thank you," Atem accepted graciously.

"Are you sure you can't stay through tomorrow? We're hosting a grand event with Serenity's marriage to Endymion." The Silver Alliance's leader said with a smile. The Moon Princess's eyes flew open in horror as she gawked toward the Earthly Pharaoh. He was surprisingly composed; turning away to cough and laugh ironically for a moment before returning his attention to the Moon's Queen.

"I really must return to Egypt as it is a Kingdom constantly in need of guidance." He responded tactfully. With a curt nod, the Queen indicated to Sailor Pluto who revealed herself from the shadows.

"It's good to see you Princess Serenity, and in an occasion when you're not angry with me." The polite green haired woman donning a deep green and white Sailor Uniform said referring to usually having been the one to interrupt Serenity's adventures to Earth. Serenity nodded appearing to become even more panicked as she accepted the reality that Atem would have to leave the Moon and that she would not be going with him.

With a wave of Pluto's garnet rod a dark portal appeared. The remainder of the Egyptian court that had accompanied their King walked to the strange chasm and awaited their leader.

"Bye Serenity," Mana called softly and quickly looked away in an effort to hide her emotion. Tears welled in Serenity's eyes as she attempted to shrug Endymion's hand at no avail. Turning her attention to Atem her heart felt as if it was going to shatter as she looked upon him.

"Serenity," he spoke softly while seemingly ignoring the harsh look he was receiving from Endymion. "You're welcome to visit Egypt any time you wish. I will always have the time to entertain your company." He said sounding forlorn and with a polite bow. The Princess's mouth fell open in utter disbelief as the tears flowed freely down her face.

As the Pharaoh quickly turned, walking with determination toward the transport portal Serenity could hold her polite composure no longer and cared not if her mother disapproved.

"Atem, stop this instant!" She demanded loudly; halting his progression. The Pharaoh quickly whirled and stared into the Princess' surprisingly infuriated gaze.

"Serenity!" The Queen objected but it went ignored as the small but resolved Princess cast a glare upon Endymion.

"Let go of me!" She ordered causing the deceitful Royal to quickly retract his hand in surprise. Whipping around she stormed in Atem's direction; her long white dress flowing quickly behind and stopped just a few feet away from him. Serenity's anger was quickly replaced by a wave of sentiment as she tearfully stared into the Egyptian King.

"Ask her!" The Moon's Princess implored of the Pharaoh. "Ask her for what is not hers to give. Ask for it anyway!" Her voice shook and her body trembled as her mind began to fathom the thought of losing him. Atem said nothing; instead electing to narrow the gap between their two bodies and stopping just before her he looked down into her intent expression.

"May I ask you a question first, Serenity?" He asked softly; the vibrations in his voice tugging at her heart. She nodded and sighed as he gently reached to brush the bangs from her tear stricken eyes.

"Could you ever…leave this place?" He inquired wryly as her gaze shone back at him in confusion.

"Could you ever find yourself living somewhere…different; where the sands are golden instead of alabaster?" He smirked as the Princess blinked.

"The air here on the Moon is cool but in Egypt the weather is often hot and sometimes dreadfully so." Serenity felt a pleased grin spread across her face as she stared into her love's mischievous blood-red eyes.

"But most importantly," his face became serious as he looked upon her. "Could you ever live in a world where the darkness and unknown may not ever be fully transformed by the light?" He asked honestly. "Although I can promise on behalf of the darker parts that they will make their best effort," the Pharaoh spoke humorously after his earnest inquiry. Serenity choked a sigh of relief as her sparkling eyes shone back into his.

"I'd willingly go anywhere; anyplace- if only to be with you." The Princess spoke breathlessly as an exuberantly pleased grin spread across the Pharaoh's golden face. Gently enclosing her hands with his he lifted his fiery eyes past the furious but silent Endymion to the Queen. Serenity turned her head; following Atem's gaze in awe.

"Your majesty," he began politely as his eyes swelled in affection. "If your offer still stands; allowing me to love and attend to Serenity as long as she'll have me is all I see fit to desire from you," he paused catching a quick flash of blue eyes and a blush from Serenity. "Anything or anyone," he finished in his typical rich and compelling tone. Endymion appeared as if he was going to collapse red-faced as a flurry of hushed whispers traveled about the room. Becoming at once aware of her mother's scrutiny Serenity gripped tightly onto Atem's hands as he stood steadfastly and unflinching toward the Alliance's sovereign.

"Your previous assessment of my ability was correct Pharaoh Atem," the Queen responded finally after a long pause. Holding a serious expression she surveyed the man who confidently intertwined his hands with Serenity's own. "The heart of my daughter cannot be promised to anyone but whom she chooses on her own accord."

Serenity felt her heart flutter in despair in response to her mother's tone when suddenly a small smile graced the elder Monarch's face as if she had been perceptive of the Princess's feelings all along.

"However, seeing that Serenity awards her love to you freely I graciously offer you both my blessing!" The Queen announced gleefully sending a wave of surprised faces across the room.

Serenity's sapphire eyes widened as she stared toward her smiling mother in disbelief. Suddenly, she felt a tiny squeeze on her hand and turned her rattled attention to Atem. Immediately grinning at the sight of his characteristic smirk she giddily relinquished her arms around the Pharaoh's neck and accepted his eager kiss with immeasurable enthusiasm. The Princess smiled against his heated mouth when she overhead the cheers of her friends, both old and new, escape into the room. As Atem pulled away, Serenity's happy daze was interrupted by an infuriated cry behind her.

"So this is what you've chosen?" Serenity snapped her head and turned to face the furious voice of Endymion. The Pharaoh's upper lip slowly curled into a snarl as he glared daggers in the Elysion King's direction.

"You really think he can care for you as much as I? You're just another game to him and soon enough you'll be nothing more than a little harem girl attending to a heathen King!" Endymion bit scathingly. Before anyone else could conceive a response Serenity had quickly pushed away from Atem and moved angrily in the outspoken man's direction.

"Endymion-"she confronted him with a shout when an eruption of turbulent passion overrode her senses that sent her fist flying at him and striking his jaw at her highest reach. The Queen covered her mouth in horror as Serenity wincingly drew back her hand and took a few steps backward. Endymion looked upon her in complete astonishment with gasps and whispers flying about the room. The Egyptian Pharaoh was immediately at her side and gently took her hurting hand into his as he briefly examined it. The Princess scrunched her nose as Atem's red eyes swollen with disapproval met with hers.

"It was worth it." She muttered surprisingly earning a deep throated chuckle from her beloved. His lips pulled into a sly smile as he brought her hand to his mouth for a brief kiss before returning it to her.

"Now, why would you ever need to strike anyone?" He purred teasingly; his tone sending Serenity's cheeks into a flush. "When I'm here to do that for you," the Pharaoh's tone was serious enough to cause the bewildered Endymion to take a step back and more whispers to erupt in the room. Serenity blinked.

"I-" She stuttered.

"While I'm sure you hurt his pride; _I _could have really made him suffer." Atem reasoned whimsically. "So the next time _anyone_ offends you enough to wish to hit them; just let me know." He said with a playful wink that brought an indulging smile to her face.

"This is unbelievable!" Endymion growled aloud briefly earning Atem's attention as he returned his gaze down upon Serenity.

"I still can." He suggested in baritone with a raised eyebrow.

"That is enough!" Queen Serenity cried angrily causing all three young royals to cringe. With a sigh she turned her attention toward Endymion. "Endymion, I am requesting that you leave. Sailor Pluto will get you back to Elysion safely." Alarm spread across the King's face as he turned toward the Alliance's Queen.

"Your majesty, you can't be serious in allowing-" he paused when he heard the sound of heeled footsteps stop just behind him.

"I can force you if I must." The stern words of Sailor Pluto warned. Endymion turned back to the Moon Queen pleadingly.

"Endymion, I have to admit while I don't usually participate in gossip I have heard some troubling news in regards to your treatment toward-" She paused when the Elysion King's expression flooded with horror. "Last acquaintance," the elder woman finished as Endymion bowed his head and followed Sailor Pluto toward the portal.

He gave Serenity one last glance with Atem glaring hotly toward him just before he entered the black chasm and it disappeared. Shaking her head, the Moon's ruling Monarch turned her attention toward the two young royals with hands clasped.

"I see the ways of Earth have certainly rubbed off on you Serenity…" The Queen scolded. The Pharaoh half-smiled sheepishly and appeared incredibly guilty on the Princess' behalf. Before either could speak the Queen laughed and shook her head once more. "Alright everyone, you can stop eavesdropping now!" Her announcement was followed immediately by a storm of clicking heels as Serenity's guardians and friends plummeted down the marble stairs.

"Serenity!" The blonde haired Mina breathed out, exasperated. "_Why _didn't you tell me? I am your cousin after all _and _your wedding planner…"

"Pharaoh of Egypt isn't it? My name's Lita, Princess of Jupiter. Pleased to meet ya; you'll be seeing a lot of us around!" The Jupiterian said warmly extending a bold hand toward the startled King; who shook it in complete bewilderment.

"Serenity!" The Moon Princess whirled and was nearly tackled by the embrace of the spirited Mana. "I'm so glad you're ok! You really had us worried…and now it looks like I won't have to be missing you!" The young Magician Girl said with a wink sending Serenity's face into a blush.

Just outside the commotion of the Egyptian and Planetary well wishers that surrounded the Princess and her chosen, Luna slowly padded up to the Queen's side; who stood looking on with a happy smile and a lone tear that came and quickly left her face.

"After all this, are you sure you'll be able to let her go?" The wise Maurian asked.

"I will, of course miss her terribly, but who am I to stand opposing that which was destined to be?" The Queen responded pleasantly earning an affirming nod from the advisor.

"There is still one issue concerning tomorrow's events…?" Luna asked suddenly. Queen Serenity's eyes widened in recall as she turned her attention to the cluster of royal youths.

"Serenity," she spoke softly. The Moon Princess moved her eyes toward her mother and felt a chill of emotion spread across her skin as she caught a glimpse of the Queen's conflicted expression.

"Mother, I-" The Princess began and stopped when the Alliance's leader merely smiled.

"Now Serenity, I did forget to mention just one stipulation I must insist upon before you go running off to Earth once more." The Queen said raising an eyebrow as she looked upon her only child. The Princess seemed confused at first but realization dawned upon her and her eyes went wide.

"No. Mother, no- the customs of Egypt are different that ours-" Serenity paused when she felt a strong warm hand clasp onto hers.

"Yes, of course your majesty," Atem agreed regally as he bowed his head toward the Queen and then turned his shining red eyes lovingly upon Serenity. "I wouldn't dream about bringing her back to Egypt with me without marrying her _first_." He said with a smirk. "That is, if she'll allow me." The Princess's eyes fluttered as she stared at him in surprise.

"Atem, a marriage here doesn't mean the same thing as it does on Earth…marriage means eternity…_forever_." She said somewhat weary of how she previously observed Earthly men to behave. Atem simply chuckled as his gaze filled admiringly of her own.

"It had better be." The exalted Pharaoh spoke.

"Splendid! Then our royal affair will continue tomorrow without delay!" The Queen spoke happily and then looked toward the guardian Princesses with a small sound from the base of her throat. Suddenly, Serenity felt her arm gripped by the Princess of Mars.

"C'mon Meatball head, we've got lots to do!" She announced with a giggling Ami and Lita at her side.

"Wait!" Serenity protested and looked toward Atem whose face was full of perplexity. "I'm not supposed to see you until tomorrow!" She nearly whined. The Egyptian King cracked a smirk and nodded as the Moon Princess was carted off by her dearest friends; Mana and Kisara following close behind. As he watched her leave, his attention was suddenly drawn away by an annoyed 'humph.'

"Let me guess," Mina huffed as she stared at Atem and turned her glance to the Priests Mahad and Seto that stood just beyond him. "You three don't know _anything_ about weddings!" The Pharaoh, known to be fearsome to most, appeared positively sheepish as the blonde Princess stood boldly before him in question.

"Good luck…" The Queen sang thoughtfully as both she Luna escaped quickly from the Wedding Planner-zilla.

* * *

The grand wedding of royal importance had carried on just as Serenity had always dreamed it would as a young girl; even before she had the slightest idea who the lucky groom would be. Every intricacy, to the lovely decorations she and Mina had chosen months before to the attendance of each promised guest was perfect although after her adventures throughout the past six months Serenity found herself somewhat unable to recall how she had planned each detail. If there had been any glitches and mistakes that day; Mina had done a superb job making sure not a single person had noticed.

She had worried somewhat if anyone would comment upon the change in groom, but as far as the other planet's royals and their courts were concerned Serenity was set to marry an _Earth _man of royalty and since she did so, no one seemed to notice Atem was in fact a far different suitor. Serenity giggled momentarily at the thought and sighed seriously upon the fact on how lucky she was to come across Atem when she had.

"Care to dance once more, Princess?" came the familiar and rich voice of her new husband at her left. He spoke softly amongst a crowd of babbling royals; happily enjoying the food and dancing at the grand affair. Serenity blushed at the sight of the Pharaoh, still completely awed by how handsome he looked dawning Lunarian attire. He was dressed regally in black; a royal chest plate made from a lightweight armor at his front, long slacks and a slightly lighter charcoal cape at his back. Accepting his hand gratefully, he twirled her around; her simple white dress encircling her and while it was not the intricate dress she had worn the previous day its beauty complemented the blonde Princess flawlessly.

"I guess I'm not a Princess anymore." She commented slyly. While still being the heir to the Moon at the head of the Planetary Silver Alliance, she had gained a much different title with her marriage to a King. Atem chuckled lushly, pulling the petite woman against him as he slowly led in her into a sway.

"You will _always _be a Princess to me." He whispered entrancingly into her ear.

"Hey Serenity! Come dance with us!" She heard Mina cry out to her and before she had a moment to respond she was being dragged into the crowd of her friends and loved ones with Lita at one side and Kisara on the other. Atem merely laughed as they happily carried her away.

The wedding celebration continued long into the night with dancing and Serenity speaking to all those of royalty and the like. Even the ever grumpy Egyptian High Priest Seto appeared to be having a splendid time. Atem was well behaved, although she was sure at some points it took quite a bit of restraint at times where snide remarks on the people of Earth were made by certain pompous Planetary royals.

The new Egyptian Queen found herself now engaged in a deep political conversation between two Chancellors of both Mercury and Neptune when suddenly a flicker of movement caught her exhaustive attention. Just beyond the arguing pair she spotted the Pharaoh standing with his arms crossed staring intently upon her. With a small gesture he moved his eyes to a vacant room exit. With a small smirk, she silently escaped the heated discussion and moved stealthily outside the grand ballroom and into the vacant hallway where a cool breeze blew in from the open balcony. Only waiting briefly, she found herself hastily swept into the arms of her Egyptian King in true bridal style. Serenity giggled as she looked into the admiring ruby eyes of Atem.

"I guess Mina's crash course on weddings informed you well!" She announced with a laugh. The Pharaoh nodded and with a smirk he took a few steps forward and suddenly came to a halt.

"Hmmm," he purred deeply casting his gaze upon his captured bride. "I admit she failed to inform me of some pertinent information. For instance, where would I find _your _room?" The Pharaoh asked enticingly with a wide smile. Serenity immediately flushed and did so profusely as the alluring suggestion immediately quickened her pulse. Before she managed to stutter a response a soft blue glow from the balcony caught her eye.

"May I show you something first?" she asked with a smile. Atem obliged, placing her once again on her feet. She quickly led the unfamiliar Pharaoh to the balcony she frequented often as a young girl. The cool night air chilled her skin as she reached the railing and turned to observe absolute awe written across Atem's face as he beheld the great blue Earth that shone brightly in the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked as she captured his doting red eyes with her voice.

"Not quite as beautiful as you." He beguiled strolling slowly toward her. Serenity smiled in appreciation and turned her eyes to the Earth once more.

"I have and will miss looking at it every night but I know it'll be so much more wondrous to be living there every day alongside you." She said turning pink as he took her left hand into his and lightly kissed it; shifting his eyes to the small silver band around her ring finger.

"We'll have to get you another ring once we get back to Egypt; this one alone won't do." He mused as he studied it and returned his attention to her face. "Anything you wish will be yours. This and anything else you desire." He grinned, kissing her hand longingly once more.

"You once told me I could have all of you, all of yourself you had to give." She smiled slyly. He dipped his head down toward hers and moved to the right side of her face.

"Mmhmm." He rumbled into her ear, placing a small kiss upon it before returning to brush his nose against hers.

"So I suppose that means I can have all of your treasures and riches?" Serenity laughed as he chuckled toward her.

"_Anything _you wish." The Pharaoh said pulling his head back to gaze upon her and encircling his arms around her small waist.

"You'll lend me your dark and mysterious powers?" She asked playfully. He cocked his head to one side slightly and grinned.

"Just tell me how you wish to use them and I'll do as you ask," looking ever more handsome as he teased her back with his replies. The cool breeze returned, blowing her long blond tendrils of hair slightly and her eyes swelled with emotion as she stared trustingly into his gaze.

"Your heart?" she whispered softly on the wind. Atem's playful smirk faded as he regarded her sincerely. Moving a hand to her face he moved her long bangs away from her eyes revealing the golden crescent birth mark hidden on her forehead.

"Serenity," he breathed gently. "You are my heart." The once coldhearted Pharaoh confirmed honestly as he gazed upon the woman he had confessed to be his only love. Serenity smiled accepting a fleeting kiss from the candid Monarch as they stood in the Earth's brilliant blue light.

"Anything else?" He asked with a grin.

"Just one more thing," she laughed as the blood quickly rushed to her face and the pace of her heart sped up. "And your body, too?" Serenity inquired quickly. Atem appeared stunned for only a moment when an animalistic smile conquered his face.

"Well," he resounded lowly just before rapidly swinging the young woman into his well muscled arms. "I was _just _about to get to that but it appears I'm a bit lost." The Pharaoh pointed out charmingly. "So if you don't tell me where your room is I suppose I'll just have to choose the very next vacant one I see." He alluded seductively with an ever pleased smirk.

They both erupted in laughter as they traveled down the Palace hall to Serenity's chambers and on toward a sparkling future.

The End

* * *

First and foremost THANK YOU to everyone who ever reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story! And to those who reviewed since I updated last: **Atem's Sister Atea, Sakura Waldorf, Sesshy's Mistress, Henio41, Anexya, Animecartoongirl, Cosmic-lover, Serena-hime, Fire Dolphin, Nikayla bud, princess moon shadow, Princesa de la Luna, Holy Bat, Scooby-blues, Yami Nocturna, Failisse, Twilight Rose Alchemist, moon-guardian369, Saris Yui, bunnychu15, Samseesstars, Princesakarlita411**

I really appreciate ALL of your feedback. I can happily say this is the first fanfiction I've ever finished and I truly enjoyed writing it! I spent a lot of time putting together/writing these chapters so I feel that all of your comments (both criticism and praise) was truly rewarding! While I'm not a writer…I hope to publish my own novel someday so truly, all of your feedback was invaluable!

Thank you so MUCH!

Love,  
Kochou-hime


End file.
